Analyzing Jazz
by thelittleglassdoll
Summary: That's the thing about jazz: it's free flowing, it comes from your soul. - Billy Crystal. When a new girl and her brother crash into the scene at McKinley, will anything be left untouched? Hearts, souls, and lives.
1. The Pilot

_Jazz is rhythm and meaning - Henri Matisse_

Jazzebel had been lying awake for three hours in her bed, worrying. Tomorrow she was starting high school at William McKinley in Lima, Ohio, and she was more nervous than she was when she first stared in her first musical, Annie, as Annie. She shut her eyes tighter until her head started to hurt, then opened them again and stared up at the black wall. Then the lights came on and her eyes burned so she shut them quickly again.

"Jazz, time to get up." Jazz heard my older brother say. She muttered and rolled over. "If you're not up after I wake Dakota up, I'm knocking you off your bed." He paused. "Answer me."

"I'll be awake Cory, now go away." She mumbled, moving her head in the direction of his voice, but not opening her eyes. She waited for the doors to shut and then clapped her hands, shutting off the light.

Jazz opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling until, once again, the lights came on and she was forced to shut them again. It wasn't long until she felt nice wet kisses on her face. "Dakota!" Jazz said, sitting up and grabbing the 5 year old boy, giving him kisses back. Cory laughed and took Dakota from her arms and walked out of the room.

"Now, I'm serious. Get ready or we'll all be late." He said, popping his head back in the room. Then he was gone. Jazz sighed and flipped her legs over the edge of her bed. She started getting ready, thinking about the bed she'd just pulled herself off of. The covers were white and were nice thick and cool, just the way she liked them. The bed itself could probably fit ten people in it. Come to think of it, the entire room was completely white and could probably fit 40 people in it. Only half the room had furniture in it, and where the white carpet ended a wooden floor started. The wall furthest away from the carpet was all mirrors with a railing running across it like a dance studio. It was like the room was made just the way she wanted and she had just moved in three days ago.

Jazz and Cory's mom had remarried about 5 years ago to a man named Denis Walter. He wasn't a bad guy, she just didn't like the fact he was trying to replace her father. She did get a wonderful half brother out of him and he wasn't abusive or anything, but she decided a long time ago she wasn't going to give him the time of day. Well, anyway, he owns this company that apparently just became very successful so they just bought a new house. And it's gigantic. Jazz hadn't even seen a third of it yet.

She sighed, her thoughts returning to school. She really didn't want to start a new school since it will just be the same as before. Jazz would keep to herself all day, people would over look her. The only people she ever really talked to were a few friends back at her old school, and her brother.

Her hand ran through her red hair, messing it up. Jazz looked in the mirror and frowned at her bangs, which were sticking straight up. She flipped on the straightner and fixed those, leaving her curly hair were it was.

Then she found a pair of her dark clean skinnies, her defying gravity v-neck, and her moccasins. Jazz looked at herself in my mirror wall. See, she's a dancer/singer/actress, so she loved having her own studio in her room.

"JAZZEBEL WENDY LENTZ, GET DOWN HERE!" Cory yelled up the stairs. Jazz jumped and hurried down the stairs after clapping and shutting off the lights. She almost fell down the last stair but Cory was there to catch her, just like always. "Jazzie, you're always so clumsy." He said, setting her back on her feet. Cory wasn't a red head like Jazz; he had dark brown, almost black hair, that he always wore short and spiked. Their faces looked alike and they both had extremely tan skin.

Jazz glared at him and walked into the kitchen sitting down at the counter. "Do I have to go Cory? Dakota doesn't even want to go." Dakota looked at her with big, sky blue doe eyes. That's the one thing the three of them have in common, the blue eyes from their mother.

Dakota shook his head, "I want to go, I love kindergarten!" He yelled, jumping up. Jazz rolled her eyes and grabbed a pop tart and started nibbling off the crust.

"See, even a five year old isn't afraid. Now let's get going." Cory said, grabbing Jazz's arm and trying to lead her to the door. She threw down the second pop tart with only the crust nibbled off and Dakota started eating the inside of both of them. She was a very picky eater. Then she grabbed my small yellow backpack that she took with her almost everywhere.

"You're used to these people already. One, you're a junior, I'm a sophomore. Two, you've been practicing with the football team for a week now." Jazz frowned.

"Shut up, you'll be fine." Cory turned back to Dakota, "Denis will be home soon to drive you to school. Have fun!" Then he shut the door and shoved her in the passenger's seat.

Jazz was quiet the entire ride over and Cory had to pull her out of the seat once they arrived. "BUT I DON'T WANT TO!" She started yelling, not caring what people thought.

"Don't be such a baby!" Cory yelled, finally yanking her out of the car. He put his arm around Jazz and walked beside her. A couple of boys standing around a dumpster stopped him.

"Cory, ready for your first day at this hell hole?" One of them asked.

"Not even a bit," Cory laughed and winked at Jazz who glared at him, "I was beginning to get use to having no school."

Jazz looked at each of the boys, in the middle of the huddle there was one that stood out. He was wearing Armani for one thing and had his nose stuck up in the air and a frightened look on his face.

The tan, cute one with a ridiculous Mohawk got really close to her, taking her hand. "And who is this, C?" He tried to kiss her hand but Jazz pulled it away and gave him a sarcastic smile. Cory pushed him out of the way.

"Back off man, this is my little sister, Jazzebel." Cory's voice had picked up; Jazz knew he was getting defensive.

She glared at him again, "It's Jazz."

"These are…" Cory started naming people off but she barely listened, Mohawk was making faces at her like he was a wild animal. Jazz scrunched up her nose. "This is Finn." He pointed to a cute boy standing off to the side, looking ashamed, like he didn't want to be there but he offered a warm smile. "And that badass is Puck." Puck winked and raised an eyebrow.

"Up for some fun?" Puck asked, stepping closer.

"I mean it Puck, I know your reputation. You stay away from her." Cory warned, poking him in the chest. "And that's…" He continued, pointing to the Armani boy in the middle. Jazz could tell Cory didn't know his name but the boy mouthed his name to her, so she knew he wanted out of there.

"That's Kurt. Now I recognize you!" Jazz said, faking that they were old friends. Puck looked at me suspiciously.

Then he turned to Cory, "Want to have some fun man?" He said, indicating to Kurt. Cory shook his head.

"I need to take Jazz in, she's nervous and all. Talk to you guys later." Cory told them, starting to lead Jazz away but she turned back around and grabbed the Kurt guys arm.

"Come on Kurt, you can hang out with your guy friends later. I need help being shown around anyway." She smiled evilly at Puck and he just stared at her as she quickly walked away, dragging Kurt and Cory along with me.

Cory rolled his eyes after staring at Jazz for a while. "Here's your schedule, have a good day." He said, hugging her once they were inside the door and heading in the other direction. Jazz turned towards Kurt just in time to be suffocated by a gigantic hug.

"OH MY GOD, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!" A very girly, high voice hit her. "You are the most wonderful person in the world." Jazz blushed and held him out.

"No problem, at all." Jazz said, smiling. "But now you really do have to show me around today and actually talk to me." She tried making a deal with him.

"Oh, no problem at all. This will be fun!" He said, taking her elbow and her schedule to show her to my locker. "Jazzebel, right? Such an adorable name!" Jazz knew right then they were going to be good friends. He started studying her schedule. "It looks like we have Spanish, Pre-Cal, and Lunch together!"

Jazz smiled as he stopped in front of her locker and handed her schedule back so she could get the combination to open her locker. Kurt continued to talk to her. All of the sudden a cold wind blew past Jazz and next thing she knew Kurt had stopped talking and was covered in Grape Slush. Jazz stood there, with her mouth opened wide. "Oh my gosh, Kurt. Let me help you clean it up."

He grimaced and started to turn away. "This happens all the time, don't worry about it. See you in Spanish." He muttered, walking into the boy's bathroom. Jazz turned on her heel to confront his attacker, ready to punch when before her stood none other than Puck himself. He stood in front of her and put a hand on each side of her head on the locker.

"Look who we have here." He said, looking Jazz up and down. She tried getting past him and out into the crowd but he stayed in the way. She brought her knee up but he blocked that and looked at me, an evil smile on his face. "I see someone's feisty, huh? Flames." Jazz rolled my eyes.

"Ha-ha, hair joke. Never heard that before." Jazz replied sarcastically, trying once again to walk by him. He held his ground. "You know what, that bad boy thing may work on other girls, but I think it's disgusting and I'm surprised you ever got a girl." She finished by glaring at him.

He just continued to smile and said, "Oh, really now, Flames. Are red heads really fire-crotches? Why don't I find out?" Her eyes widened and before she knew it she had punched him with all her force in his face and walked away. It took her awhile but she found the Spanish class and was greeted by a cute, young teacher.

"I'm Mr. Shuster, your Spanish teacher. Go ahead and find a seat." Jazz looked into the room and didn't see anyone she knew, except for the Finn kid, but he was sitting with a nasty looking blond so she just waved and he smiled back. Jazz felt bad when the girl started yelling at him but someone grabbed her elbow before she could say sorry.

"You're sitting with me." Kurt said, dragging Jazz to the seat in front of Finn. Puck walked in the room and he completely ignored her, a nasty looking red mark on his cheek. Kurt noticed though so Jazz spilled everything that happened and he apologized countless times for leaving her.

After Spanish she had American History with the juniors since she was ahead in her other school. Puck and Finn were both in that class with her but so was Cory. She avoided Puck, sitting between Cory and Finn. Then she had Pre-Cal with Kurt and two new girls, Mercedes, A powerful black girl that knew what she a doing, and Tina, a pretty Asian with a stutter. After Pre-Cal, as they headed to lunch, Jazz met Artie, a cool boy that was confined to a wheel-chair.

But as soon as she walked into lunch, she ran into Finn and Puck who were walking out. She slipped and two pairs of hands reached out to catch her. "Oh my gosh, that's the second time today."

Finn smiled as they set her back up, "Oh, don't worry about it. See you later." He shrugged and walked out, she avoided looking at Puck. She looked around and couldn't find out where her companions went so she walked out of the lunch room and decided to explore.

Before long she had found the choir room. An old grand piano sat in the middle. She needed let loose, and the only way to do that was to sing or dance so she sat down at the piano after picking up the electric guitar and started playing When You're Gone by Avril Lavigne. Before long, she was singing along, putting all the emotions she was feeling today, into it.

_I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie is made up on your side_

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now_

_When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you_

_I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor  
And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do_

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now_

_When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you_

_We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were, yeah  
All I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah_

_When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you  
_

Jazz finished and took a deep breath, wiping a tear from her eye. Then she heard the clapping, she whipped around and there stood Finn and Puck, both smiling. "Okay, go ahead and make fun." She said, averting my eyes and making sure the tears were gone.

Finn continued to clap, "That was amazing. Acafella's wasn't even that good."

Her eyes widened and she laughed, turning around. "That was you two? I saw that. I was at the meeting because I was transferring. Pretty cool."

Puck continued to smirk, "You sing like an Angel, Flames." Jazz glared at him but he just smiled back.

"Will you meet me here at 3:30?" Finn asked her. She shrugged.

"Sure, my brother's staying late for football practice anyways." She answered, standing up from the piano and throwing her bag over her shoulder again.

The first bell rang so she continued to Foods, which she had with Finn, English 11 with all the juniors she had met today, and then physical education with Puck, Mercedes, Tina, and my brother. That class, they just talked about the new unit in football that we were going to be starting. They threw a few balls, Puck was partnered with Jazz. She caught everything he threw, while he had butterfingers.

The final bell rang and She made her way back to the music room, where Finn was there waiting for her.

"Will you…" He paused, probably thinking about how to word whatever he was asking. She froze; praying to the lord he isn't asking her out. "Try out for glee?" He said this slowly, like it was damnation.

Jazz smiled, "Yeah, of course I will. I love to sing, if you couldn't tell."

"Yes, we need another amazing singer and more members." He picked her up and spun her around. There were two coughs and he set Jazz back down, staring at the blond chick from before and a brunette that badly needed a nose job.

"Who are you?" They asked in unison. She grimaced and looked to Finn.

"This is Jazzebel, she's new here. She's in our Spanish Quinn." The blond continued to glare as Finn went and put his arm around her. Jazz stood there awkwardly as two more "Cheerio's" came in and joined Quinn. But then Kurt, Mercedes, Tina, and Artie all piled in and she was greeted by them warmly.

"I didn't know you could sing, or else I would have made you audition," Kurt exclaimed as Mr. Shuester walked in. He spotted her and smiled.

"New applicant?" He asked, and everyone nodded. "Okay, you can audition." Jazz handed him her IPOD and he put it on a dock.

"This is, Taylor Swift's, Love Story." Jazz said, looking around at each of them.

_We were both young when I first saw you  
I closed my eyes  
And the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On the balcony in summer air_

_See the lights  
See the party, the ball gowns  
I see you make your way through the crowd And say hello, little did I know_

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing  
pebbles  
And my daddy said to stay away from Juliet  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go, and I said_

_Romeo take me somewhere where we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes_

_Romeo save me there trying to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story baby just say yes  
Oh Oh_

_I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you was fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said_

_Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
Is this in my head? I don't know what to think  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring_

_And said, marry me Juliet  
You'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story baby just say yes_

_Oh Oh, Oh Oh  
'Cause we were both young when I first saw you..._

Until the music ended she hadn't realized her eyes were lightly shut. She squeezed them tighter then opened her eyes quickly. Everyone was staring at her with wide non-blinking eyes. Jazz grabbed the end of her shirt and moved uncomfortably under their gazes. Then she heard the clapping.

Jazz flipped around, slightly losing her balance, and came face to face with a clapping, smiling, Mr. Shue. Then she heard the clapping behind her and dropped her shirt as Mr. Shue took her hand and gave her a warm smile.

"Welcome to glee club." He said, dropping her hand and leading her back to my chair. Everyone was on Jazz at once, saying Good Job and giving her hugs. She tore my gaze away from the piano as Kurt kissed both her cheeks and Mr. Shue told everyone to settle down. A hand lightly hit her head and she turned towards Finn and was warmed by his smile.

"Okay, Invitational's are in about two week and we need a song. This will be the fun partner song. Any ideas?" He asked, looking at each of them in turn. She shifted in my seat and noticed they're was three guys and seven girls.

"Mr. Shue. No disrespect, but there's only three guys and seven girls. How's it supposed to be a partner song?" She questioned as the rest looked at the director with inquiring eyes.

"We'll get more guys to join, we just need some time." He pointed out. "But until then, let's just practice whatever song we are going to do. Some will just have to practice with thin air."

Rachel immediately raised her hand in the air. "My heart will go on would be an excellent choice. With me and Finn at lead vocals of course." Quinn glared at her. Mr. Shue looked thoughtful then shook his head; Rachel put her hand down dejected.

Mercedes suggestion was next. "Why not a Beyonce song?" Mr. Shue put that one down too.

"Things can only get better?" Jazz put out. "It would fit because things are great for us now, and they can only get better from here." Mr. Shue smiled brightly.

"That's perfect Jazz!" He exclaimed, ideas already forming in his mind. "You can take lead vocals for the girl." Rachel looked livid. "And the lead guy will be..." Mr. Shue could make up his mind. "I guess Finn for right now." Quinn's turn to look at me with dark eyes. "Unless a better guy comes along. That means Jazz and Finn, you're pair. Artie and Tina, Kurt and Santana. Britney, Quinn, Rachel, and Mercedes. Will get you partners but we'll have to get more members first." He released them early so he could go get the music for the song.

Finn came up and hugged Jazz. "Congratulations! Making glee and the lead, all in one day."

She hit his arm and laughed. "You got lead too!" Jazz exclaimed as she gathered up my stuff and he stood over her.

A giant grin came over his face and he shook his head. "My voice isn't going to go with this, I know it. He's gonna want a bass." He took her hand a faked a horror-stricken look. "We won't be partners forever!"

An uncharacteristic giggle came from her and pulled her hand back. "Stop being so dramatic."

"Finn!" They heard Quinn snap and he looked scared.

"I'll be there in a second." He said back, giving Jazz an apologetic look before he started to walk towards the door.

"Wait there Finn, Jazzebel." Mr. Shue called, stopping Finn in his tracks. "As you can see, we need guys in here. Jazz, your brothers in football and your in it Finn, could you talk to the guys? I tried to before but I don't think I got through to them, at all."

Finn looked more scared then when Quinn yelled for him. "Mr. Shue, you now I'd love to, but I've lost all credit with these guys already. I can't ask them to join." Mr. Shue looked upset but nodded in agreement.

"I'll do it." She told him. "As long as you let me in the locker room, so I can get at them altogether." She checked my watch. "They should be getting out now." Finn nodded and ran off; probably to tell Quinn he couldn't go home with her. Jazz said goodbye to Mr. Shue and walked out the door, meeting up with Finn outside of the locker room.

He put in the password and she pushed the door open and walked in. Jazz found her way to the middle of the locker room, avoiding boy's eyes, and the wolf whistles. Finn kept a steady hand on her back until, since she had her eyes on the floor, she ran into a wall.

I looked up and the wall turned out to be Puck's chest. He gave a half smile and raised one of his eyebrows. He was only in a towel and she stared at his chest, probably longer then necessary. Finn put a little more pressure on her back and Jazz pushed past him, and hopped on the bench in the middle of the room.

"Hey, Jockstraps!" She yelled, looking around the room. The boys all looked up, wide eyed, except Puck, he was smirking, and Finn was standing awkwardly under her.

"Oh, damn. A chick. She must be desperate huh?" Someone yelled. Jazz's face burned.

"She doesn't need to be desperate; I'd give it to her anyway." Another yelled.

"Are you really a fire crotch?" "Show us!" "Take it off." Were among what was being yelled now. Finn looked up at her sadly and she started to step down, then she heard that comforting voice.

"Hey small cocks, that's my sister." Cory yelled out, coming to stand next to Jazz, putting an arm around her. "Besides, she could do better than any of you." They had all shut up.

She grinned at Cory and looked back at the boys. "As I was saying, I need help from four big strong men." She batted my eyelashes sweetly. "You see, I'm new and I just joined glee. It's just," She paused and wrung my hands, which pushed up her chest slightly. "I don't have a guy to be my partner. You know, all that touching, and grasping." Jazz smiled sweetly as she looked around at the affect. She could hear Cory and Finn's silent laughter but no one else was laughing. "See Mr. Shue if you'd like to audition." She hopped down and Cory and Finn walked out with her. Cory and Jazz said goodbye to Finn and made their way out to the car.

The next morning Jazz was finishing up a few Spanish verbs when Cory came down the stairs. He was humming some little jingle to himself and Jazz was hit with an idea.

"Cory, will you try out of glee club?" Jazz asked, staring at him with big eyes.

He stopped humming immediately, his face turning red. He was racking his mind for an excuse when he saw the look on her face. His defenses fell and he let out a loud sigh.

"Alright, but you're singing my audition with me." Cory said, as Jazz jumped up and hugged him tightly. "But you have to try out for a receiver on the football team."

Jazz dropped her arms. "What?"

"Our team sucks." Cory said, holding her at arms length. "And you practice with me all the time. You're good."

"But I'm a girl." Jazz said, shaking her head.

"But the boys don't have to know that until you prove yourself."

"Please, don't make me."

"That's the only way."

Jazz bit her lip. "Fine. But not 'til next week and you have to sing at lunch today."

"Deal." And they shook hands.

After Pre-Cal, Jazz through her stuff in her locker, grabbed her music, and ran to the choir room. Cory was already there facing away from people filing in, staring at his own music.

Everyone was complaining about the emergency meeting, but Jazz ignored them and handed the music to the band.

"Ready?" She asked Cory.

"As I'll ever be." He took a deep breath. Jazz signaled to the band.

"_They say we're young, and we don't know._" Jazz began singing, both her and Cory facing away from their classmates in the seats, leaning over the piano. "_We won't find out until we grow._"

"_Well I don't know if all that's true_." Cory sang, staring at the lyrics sheet. "_Cause you got me, and baby I got you_."

Jazz grabbed the lyrics and threw them behind the two of them. "_Babe._" They looked at eachother, then away again every time they sang together. "_I got you babe. I got you babe._"

"_They say our love won't pay the rent_." Jazz took Cory's hand trying to get him to turn around. "_Before it's earned, our money's all been spent._"

"_I guess that's so, we don't have a lot._" Cory turned to face the small audience they had, while spinning her around in the process. "_But at least I'm sure, of all the things we got._"

"_Babe. I got you babe. I got you babe._"

"_I got flowers in the spring_." Cory looked at each girl in turn, and Jazz knew their hearts were fluttering. "_I got you, to wear my ring._" He pointed to Quinn, who blushed and looked away.

"_And when I'm sad, you're a clown_." Jazz walked up to Cory, smiled up at him, and he rested his elbow on her shoulder, leaning on her. "_And if I get scared, you're always around. Don't let them say your hairs to long._" She ran a hand through his hair. "_Cause I don't care, with you I can't go wrong._"

"_Then put your little hand in mine._" Cory offered his hand, which Jazz took. "_There ain't no hill or mountain we can't climb_."

"_Babe. I got you babe. I got you babe_."

"_I got you to hold my hand_." Cory swung their hands back and forth, smiling.

"_I got you to understand_."

"_I got you to walk with me_."

"_I got you to talk with me_." As Jazz sang this part, she slowly walked away, their hands drifting apart. "_I got you kiss goodnight. I got you to hold me tight. I got you, I won't let go. I got you love me so_."

"_I got you babe. I got you babe. I got you babe. I got you babe. I got you babe_." They finished the song, dropping out nicely.

Everyone began clapping immediately. Mr. Shue came up, slapping Cory on the shoulder.

"We've found another male."

"That's debatable." Jazz said, winking. Cory shoved her, but laughed.

People dispersed to lunch, laughing and talking about what just took place. Cory and Finn walked out talking about football. Kurt motioned for Jazz to join him for lunch but she shook her head.

She waited until everyone was gone and walked down the hallway the opposite direction. Outside she found a nice stair way to sit and pulled out an apple from her bag. Jazz began to chew on it, letting out a big sigh.

Since her father had left to travel the world seven years ago, she'd only talked to him twice in the last 4 months. And so now she just needed times where she could be alone and breathe. A lot of things were flying around in her head today. Glee, the football team, her mom and Denis, and everything in her life.

"What are you doing out her all by your lonesome?" A deep voice sounded behind her. Jazz jumped slightly, dropping her apple, and groaning. She turned around to yell at whoever it was but stopped when she saw Puck leaning against the pillar at the top of the stairs.

"I thought I gave you the message," Jazz said, picking up her apple and standing up. "I don't enjoy you're company."

"It's not like I followed you out here." Puck said, holding his hands up in defense. "You're not the only one who needs a time out sometimes."

Jazz rolled her eyes and threw the apple at the trashcan, sinking it. Puck smirked. "What could mister popular football player need to think about?" She asked, turning around the face him. She gasped; he was standing right over her.

Something flickered across his face. "What girl to do next." He answered, getting back into his bad boy demeanor. Jazz didn't take her eyes off of his face. He backed up. "I'll leave you to it." From over his shoulder flew an apple and Jazz caught it perfectly. "Nice hands, flames."

"Hey, Noah." The boy cringed but turned his head back to face her. "I really don't think you're as bad boy as you make people think." He gave her a blank look. "Thanks for the apple." She sat down, chewing on the new apple, staring away from him. He looked at her for a second longer then stalked away.


	2. Preggers

_The point of Jazz is, you do something and then you go on. - Van Morrison_

It had been a week since Jazz had started a McKinley High, and she was having a wonderful time. In glee they'd been working on 'Things can only get better.' Finn was still having trouble with the vocals, but Jazz was getting it perfectly. Rachel had been throwing fits about not getting the lead, and had walked out of class once again when Mr. Shue gave the song Tonight to Tina. Classes were great, she kept up an A average in everything so far, even the classes she had with the juniors. And her father had called on Monday.

But the day she was dreading at come, the day she tried out for the football team. Cory and Finn (who Cory had told about the plan and who also agreed with it) had snuck her into the locker room once everyone had ran out to practice so she could get on her equipment without people realizing it was her. Their plan was for her to make the team with them knowing she was a girl, and then, once she had the respect, let them know who she was.

Taking a deep breath, she piled her long pony tail on top of her head, jammed her helmet on, and ran out to the field where Cory was waiting for her.

"Here's Charles now!" Cory said, grabbing her shoulder and pulling her towards the Coach. "He's a wonderful receiver, try him out."

"Finn! Puck!" Coach called, motioning for the boys with numbers 20 and 5 to come over. "Looks like we have another one trying out today, call a huddle." A whistle blew and the entire team ran over, Jazz started shaking slightly. "Take a knee."

Cory patted her shoulder and whispered, "Breath."

"Six games, we've had 15 dropped passes and 8 fumbles. Six games, our kicker Mr. Langenthal, is zero for twelve in field goal attempts. As most of you statistically minded people know… THAT SUCKS!" Coach yelled in a players face. "So Mr. Langenthal will thusly now be in charge of hydration services. We need a receiver who can… CATCH THE BALL! Charles will be trying out for this position." Coach motioned towards Jazz. "Likewise, the next player who can kick a ball between those uprights will get his job.

"Charles, you can go first." Coach said, throwing a ball to Finn. "Finn will throw them down the field, and Puckerman can guard you. Let's see if you can catch."

With a wink, Finn ran down to the other side of the field, while Jazz and Puck set up facing eachother. Jazz wouldn't meet his gaze, in case he saw who she was.

"Think you can beat me out?" Puck growled. Coach blew his whistle and Jazz shot up. Finn threw ball after ball as Jazz dodged around Puck, using her dancing moves and small frame to avoid his heavy body. She caught all the balls. On the last one Finn over threw it but Jazz ran at a charging Puck, stepped on his knee, throwing herself into the air backwards, and catching the ball. She landed hard on her back, but the ball remained in her grasp. The entire team went crazy and ran out to congratulate her.

"Well, you're on the team Charles." Coach said, shaking her hand. Puck was standing behind her, staring at her.

"I know that ass…" Puck started towards her, but she'd heard his comment and pulled off her helmet, letting her hair fall out. Everyone got quiet.

"He's a chick?" A big player asked stupidly.

"Girls don't play football." Puck said, eyeing Jazz. "They stand on the side in little skirts and cheer us on." His eyes flashed down to her waist again. Jazz clenched her jaw.

"Even if I'm not a guy, there are no rules against a girl on the team, and I'll help you win." She told them. Cory, Finn, and a few other boys shook their head in agreement.

"She's on the team." Coach said, everyone started yelling. "Hey, she's better than you, Puckerman." Puck glared and stalked away. All the other guys laughed and congratulated her.

"Now, do we have anyone who can kick?" Coach asked the team once everyone had settled down. Finn made a weird shaking move with his head and out of nowhere Kurt appeared. He wore an old-fashioned jazzercise outfit, complete with a blue head band. Jazz snorted. Kurt looked over at her with a surprised look. Jazz offered him an encouraging smile.

"Hi, I'm Kurt and I'll be auditioning for the role of kicker." Kurt side, a hand on his hip. Jazz had to lower her face so they couldn't see her laughing. Kurt could be so lost sometimes. A few players laughed outright, Jazz's smile turned to a scowl.

"I'm better than half of you, and I'm a girl. Bet he's just as good." Jazz said, standing up with a dark look. A few of them shrunk under her gaze. Coach shook his head.

Everyone set up for the kick, Jazz stood on the side with Cory waiting to see how Kurt would do. Finn walked out to hold the ball for him. Kurt carried a stereo with him, which he set on the ground, pressing play. There was a pause were Kurt went to set up, his hands in the air. Jazz knew what was coming.

Single ladies blasted through the speakers and Kurt was dancing. A few players on the side were bouncing to the beat; Jazz was going over the moves to the dance in her head. As he got closer to the ball, more players started to laugh. But when he kicked the ball in the middle of the routine, everyone shut up. It soared through the air and right through the goal posts. A few players dropped their helmets.

"GO KURT!" Jazz yelled, jumping up and down. Coach was walking out to him, and Jazz followed quickly.

"That was good? That was good, right?" Kurt was asking, staring at the ball.

"Yeah it was!" Jazz yelled, about to embrace him. But Coach pushed her out of the way and grabbed his shoulders.

"Can you do that with the game on the line and ten gorillas bearing down on you wanting nothing more than a taste of your sweet virgin blood?" Coach asked.

"Sounds like fun." Kurt shrugged. "Can I have my music?"

"If you kick like that, you can wear a tutu for all I care." He turned Kurt towards the team. "Gentlemen! We have found ourselves a kicker!"

Jazz and Finn high-fived.

Coach called practice for the day shortly after and as the boys went back to their locker room, Coach grabbed Jazz's shoulder, holding her back.

"This," He said, setting a large, black book in her hands. "Is the play book. Memorize pages 1 through 15 by practice tomorrow." Jazz was going to protest but Coach shot her a warning glance and walked away.

Once she was in the girls locker room, she threw down the book and pulled off her pads. With a deep breath, she started laughing uncontrollably for several minutes. Jazzebel Wendy Lentz was now a football player.

After regaining her composure she started to change. Just as she had slipped on her gym shorts and was about to pull her cut-off over her head, a door creaked open a she heard footsteps and 'shh.' Things got quiet again.

"Who's there?" Jazz asked, pulling the cut-off back over her head. She walked out to the hall in between the lockers and looked around. Still no sound. "Probably just some volleyball players." She turned her back and walked back into the alcove where he locker was.

Now, she was a little nervous. Jazz was a girl that got spooked easily because the of amount of horror films she watched. She started shoving stuff in her locker, hoping to get out of there as soon as possible.

Faint footsteps were now approaching her but she refused to turn around. When something touched her shoulder, she flipped. With her eyes closed, she spun around and threw her fist out as hard as she could. It hit flesh.

Her eyes opened and on the floor, holding his head, was one of her new team-mates. Three others and Puck stood boxed her in, looking stunned.

"Grab her!" Puck said, shaking himself out of his trance. As the rest of the boys tired to take hold of her, she fought back. Jazz landed a bunch more hits, got on of them in the jewels with her foot, and punched Puck right in the nose. Finally, the four accompanying Puck had recovered and each took a limb. Puck stood up, pinching his bleeding nose and standing over her. "Now that you're part of the team, you need the initiation."

The carried her into the shower where a chair was set up. Jazz eyes widened and she started screaming more. Puck pulled out ducktape by a bag near the chair and quickly placed a piece over her mouth. The set her on the chair and held her down as Puck went about securing her to the chair. Her feet was taped to different legs, her hands tied behind the chair and her waist secured to the back.

The boys began to leave, high-fiving eachother and grabbing the bag. Puck stayed behind and bent down eye-level to her. Jazz smirked under the tape. Puck had two black-eyes forming.

"Be thankful. We were going to shave your head." Puck told her. "But you're too hot for that." He reached over and turned on the shower, the freezing jets already soaking her to the bone. "I'll tell Cory you just went home with Finn." Jazz's eyes widened. Cory wondering where she was the only way she was going to get out of this. Puck looked down at her pink sports bra that showed through her white shirt and smirked, walking out. "Welcome to the team."

She was shivering uncontrollably now and her brain wasn't functioning right. Jazz would have to get out of this herself. Her eyes shut and she continued to try an breath through her nose that was filled with drops of water. Without thinking, she began to yell through the tape and tip the chair. Finally, it tipped over with a crash. She sighed and tried to get her arm out from under the wood.

A door opened and cautious footsteps entered her hearing. "Is anyone here?" She heard Finn's voice.

Jazz began yelling through the tape again and soon Finn came into view, his eyes wide. He immediately bent down and said, "Do you need help?"

Jazz shook her head impatiently and tried telling him through the tap what he should do. He looked dumbfounded. Eventually he pulled the tape from her mouth.

"Turn off the water!" Jazz yelled once her lips were free. Finn jumped up and turned off the water. Jazz smiled. Finn took to removing the rest of her tape.

"What happened?" Finn asked, as Jazz tried to warm up with the towel he had found her. She told him the story as she pack up her bag and they made their way to the parking lot. "We have hazing, but that's seriously too much." Finn looked over at her and gave her a warm smile. "I'll give you a ride home, since that's what Puck told your brother." Jazz graciously got into his car and let him drive her.

"Finn," Jazz said, as she got out as her house. "If you ever need help, or anything like that. I'll be here for you."

It was the day after she had made the team and people were giving her random high-fives in the hallway and congratulating her. She was smiling as she went to her locker for the lunch period. Puck was waiting there for her, smirking. She gave him a scowl.

"How was the water?" Puck asked as she threw open her locker. "How did you manage to get out of that one, anyways? I expected someone to find you there this morning."

"Finn helped me, actually." Puck narrowed his eyes. Jazz just noticed the two black rings around his eyes. "Oh, those look painful. How did you get those?"

"Listen here, ginger." Puck slammed his hand on the side of her head. "You embarrassed me pretty badly yesterday, but since you're part of the team now I can't do anything to you or coach would have my hid. I just thought I'd let you know, you're never going to get the ball, no matter what. That's my job, not some prancing little girls."

Jazz glared at him, "How are you so sure about that. I'm the better receiver." She challenged him.

"Finn's more concerned about his reputation than winning, so he'll listen to me." Puck said, slowly getting closer. Jazz's eyes started watering. "So now that we have that settled, welcome to the team. You have to sit with us at lunch now, see you then." Jazz slammed her locker and pushed him out of the way. She needed to find Cory or Finn.

Jazz found Finn first but he was comforting a crying Quinn, so she let them be. Cory was still in class, finishing a test. Jazz sighed and made her way randomly around the school. Somehow she found her way into the auditorium.

There was a piano on stage, but she didn't feel much like playing. She lay down in the middle of the floor, closing her eyes and just breathing.

She heard foot steps approaching her but kept her eyes closed.

"Jazz?" She heard Finn ask. "Are you awake? I need to talk to you about something."

"I need to talk to you about something too. Puck's threat…" Jazz sat up and looked at Finn. She immediately stopped talking. Finn was crying. She jumped up. "What happened Finn?"

He was rubbing his arms, almost as if he was cradling himself. As he started crying harder Jazz grabbed him and held him tight. It was an awkward position because Finn was so tall but neither of them seemed to mind.

"It's okay, everything will be alright." Jazz cooed. Finn stopped sobbing and stepped back, wiping his eyes.

"I feel so stupid…" He said, not looking at her.

"Don't be, cause you're not." Jazz said sharply.

"Quinn's pregnant." Jazz's mouth dropped but she recovered.

"Oh, Finn." She held him again as the tears came again. "It's alright." She could feel him shake his head yes. "Come here, lay down." She led him to the piano bench and sat down; making him lay across it, his head in her lap on the far end. "Music always helps." She began to play an old song by Gino Vannelli.

"_Put the weight on my shoulders  
Take the load off of your mind  
Cause the headwinds that blow  
Will fade away in time_

Rest yourself on my waters  
Take the lifeline from me  
Rise above what has passed  
And let yourself be free  
I only know what love must bear  
Through laden times I will be there  
And when your down I'll break the fall  
Loose the weight on my shoulders  
It aint no weight at all

I only know what love must do  
When fortune cries I'll follow you  
And when your down I'll break your fall  
Put the weight on my shoulders  
It aint no weight at all

Put the weight on my shoulders  
See you star how it shines  
Cause they're so many dreams  
Left to find

Put the weight on my shoulders ...  
Put the weight on my shoulders...  
Put the weight on my shoulders...  
Put the weight on my shoulders...  
Put the weight on my shoulders ..."

As Jazz sang, his sobbing slowly stopped and his eyes shut. When the song ended, he was smiling slightly. Jazz just sat their running a hand through his hair and still humming the song.

A door shut in the distance and Jazz turned her head. Standing there was Mr. Shue who was looking at them with an eyebrow raised. Finn sat up, turning his head away from their director. Jazz stood up and gathered up bag.

"Why don't you talk to Mr. Shue about this?" She suggested making for the door. "Call me tonight, Kay?"

And she left her teacher and a soon to be dad.

The next day at football, coach told her to come into the guys locker-room once she was dress. Jazz quickly slipped on her equipment and pulled her hair into a low ponytail. She pushed the door open slightly and heard Puck yelling.

"This is garbage, what does Beyonce have to do with football?" He slammed his locker as Jazz snuck in and stood on the side next to Kurt.

Mr. Shue, Finn, and Coach were standing at the front of the room.

"Why don't you ask Kurt and Jazz? They seem to be the only one who can score on this team. Even at practice. Jazz was dancing circles around you Puckerman." Finn said seriously. Jazz blushed, Kurt smirked.

"So we're taking coach advice from Lance Bass and a ballerina now?" Puck retorted, a few boys laughed. Jazz scowled, Kurt's face fell.

"Guys." Mr. Shue said, trying to get their attention. "Guys! Athletes are performers just like singers and dancers. Think about it. Jim Brown, Dick Buckiss…"

"O.J." Finn put in.

"O.J." Mr. Shue added, looking at him weird. Jazz smiled. "Right. All pretty tough guys. All had big careers as performers. Now I don't think you guys are losing because you don't have the talent. You're losing cause you don't have the right attitude."

"Oh, I get it. We have to think more look Amazonian black women." Puck said, rolling his eyes. Jazz almost turned around to say something to him, but Kurt grabbed her arm.

"Think about it." Mr. Shue said, ignoring the comment. "If you could sing and dance in front of people, everything else is easy."

"Coach," Puck said, opening his big mouth once again. "Please, step in here."

"I'm down with it." Coach said, putting his hands on his hips. "I mean, heck. What do we got to lose? We gave up our pride when we lost to the school for the deaf."

Kurt coughed. "Sunzo says in his 'art of war' never let the enemies know you. Our greatest weapon could be the element of surprise." Everyone remained quiet.

"Don't tell me you'd be on your heals if the other team started busting a move on the field." Jazz said, rolling her eyes. Kurt connected their pinkies and winked at her. Coach blew his whistle, which made everyone jump.

"Too much talking, not enough stretching!" Coach said loudly. "In the choir room in full pads in five. That's five minutes, let's go!"

Jazz and Kurt walked out, arms linked. Cory and Finn followed close behind.

"I can't believe I'm on the football team and we're dancing for a practice." Jazz said, making her way into the choir room. "I know the whole single ladies already."

"So do I, my dear." Kurt looked behind him as they entered the room. "This will was amazing." He took a seat on the choir, folding his legs and looking at everyone with an upturned nose.

"Jazz, will you help me teach them?" Mr. Shue asked, walking in with Coach and the rest of the team.

"Of course!" Jazz exclaimed, setting her helmet next to Kurt. First her and Kurt performed the portion they'd be learning.

Then Jazz set them up in lines and began teaching them. Very few people were picking it up, some, like Puck, took to just watching her.

Mr. Shue blew his whistle. "It's good guys, you're hips are still a little tight, okay? It's just like you're playing football. It's all about the lateral movement, you stay low." Kurt stepped into Mr. Shue's way. "Watch Kurt again."

Kurt motioned for Jazz and the two set up. "Alright boys, five, six, seven." And they went off doing it again, more players finally getting it as their peer's did it with them. Kurt was saying how to do it, and giving cool names to everything they did so people could remember. "Slap the butt."

Coach blew his whistle. "Okay that's enough for today gentlemen. We'll… work on it. Hit the showers."

Puck walked by her on the way out and whispered, "You sure can move those hips." Jazz scowled at his retreating back as he walked up to Finn.

The next day Jazz was walking down the hallway talking to Kurt about how they could get the team to get the dance when she saw Puck at the end of the hallway. He raised his hands in the air and called, "Call the Vatican; we've got ourselves another immaculate conception." But a small white arm pulled him into a side hallway before he could go on.

When she and Kurt passed the hallway, Quinn ran in front of her crying. Jazz said she'd be right back and ran after Quinn.

She caught up with her before she reached on the front steps where it was raining, grabbing her shoulder.

"What?" Quinn screeched. Jazz could tell she was holding in the tears.  
"I know you don't like me." Jazz began, holding on to her and talking through the thunder. "But I know what's going on. If you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here."

Quinn's face puckered as the tears started leaking but she shook her head. Without saying a word she ran off into then ran, towards her car.

Jazz watched her go, feeling bad for the teenager.

The day of the big game had finally come. Jazz's heart was beating so hard she couldn't even hear herself think. She sat in the girl's locker room all alone, her helmet sitting next to her. Someone knocked on the door.

"Coach said you need to come out now. You already missed the pre-game talk." She head Cory yell through the door. Jazz took a deep breath and stood up, pulling on her helmet. Cory waited for her, and then slung his arm around her shoulder, walking out to the field.

Jazz shrugged him off when the team came into view. They all ran out onto the field together. Everyone slipped off their helmets and set them down after warming up. The national anthem came on over the speakers.

Finn called a huddle since coach hadn't come out of the locker room yet.

"Well, I think we've finally come together as a team with week." He started, bouncing from foot to foot.

"Yeah, a gay team." Puck said, "A big gay team full of dancing gays."

Finn seemed ready to retort but Jazz beat him to it. "Oh, so you're gay? That explains a lot." Puck glared at her.

"Seriously, Finn. It was fun at practice and all but we can't do that out here in front of everybody." Another player put in. "It will make us even more of a joke."

Finn didn't say anything as Jazz and Kurt stared at him expectantly. He avoided both of their gazes and put his helmet on and ran out into the field. The rest of the team and Jazz followed him. They huddled up and Finn gave them the play.

"Yo, QB. You're mommas so fat the back of her neck looks like a pack of hotdogs." Jazz glared at him. Finn yelled hike and they took off the play. Jazz was wide open, but Finn didn't throw it to her. No one else was open, so he was sacked.

Jazz gritted her teeth, but didn't say anything. The rest of the game continued like this. Jazz always had perfect opportunities, but Finn refused to throw the ball to her. He was taken down time after time, after time. And Puck, who Finn always threw to, could not catch the ball to save his life.

It was the fourth quarter; they were down six, with 14 seconds on the clock. They huddled up again.

"Throw me the ball!" Jazz yelled at Finn. "I can do way better than Puckerman. You're reputation will be even worse if we lose again."

Puck rolled his eyes, and Finn called another play like he hadn't even heard her. They were all set up, but Finn wouldn't call hike. The clock continued to count down until there was one second on the clock. Finn called timeout.

Finn pulled Puck to the back and they started arguing.

The annoying, fat player from the other team walked up to her. "I wouldn't mind tackling you sometime." He slapped her ass and she went to hit him. Finn and Puck noticed and Finn grabbed her hand. Puck advanced on him like an angry animal stalking its prey.

"Yo, left tackle. You're momma's so fat her cereal bowl comes with its own life guard." The player yelled at Puck.

"Hey, ankle grabber. I had sex with you're mother." Puck said, facing him. He looked serious and Jazz's mouth dropped. "No, seriously. I cleaned your pool and then I had sex with her, in you're bed. Nice star wars sheets."

Jazz couldn't believe her ears, but it seemed to be true. Noah Puckerman was truly a mother effer. She let out a small laugh at the irony. Puck turned to Finn and said, "Let's do it, captain."

Finn called another huddle. "Okay, ring on it on three." Everyone looked around at eachother and Jazz smiled. "Yeah, alright? Come on. On three. One, two, three, break." Everyone clapped at the same time.

Puck walked by Jazz and whispered, "Follow me." She gave him a weird look up shook her head, setting up.

"Hut one," Finn yelled. Jazz's smile widened. "Two, three… Let's hit it!"

The speakers let off a little feedback but soon after the music started, everyone was getting into it and hitting their moves just right. The other team was staring at them dumb struck, trying to figure out what was going on. Jazz was shaking her hips, and winked at the annoying player that he grabbed her ass, which she slapped right then.

They ran around the field performing the dance. Jazz looked to her side where Puck was standing and had to laugh at him doing the girly dance moves. He caught her eyes and laughed but continued to dance. They were moving forward as they danced and we're slowly ending up in their positions. Soon everyone was ready and Finn called, "HIKE!"

Puck took off down the field, Jazz following like he told her too. He motioned for her to move out of his way as Finn's pass came flying down the field, and Jazz dropped back a little to block, knowing that's what he made her come with him for. The pass landed in him arms and it seemed he had it in his possession. But then he was falling and Jazz was passing him, the ball flying ahead of her.

With a burst of speed, she grabbed the ball and ran full force for the end zone. One player who had recovered quick enough, made a dive for her but she easily jumped over him and into the end zone. They had scored. Jazz threw the ball down and did a small portion of single ladies. Puck had recovered and ran at her, picking her up and spinning her around. When he dropped her they ran to the sideline where everyone was going wild for her score.

Jazz threw her helmet behind the bench and turned to face the field. Everyone quieted down and Kurt took the field. This was it. She reached out and grabbed the player's hands that were closest to her, Cory and Puck. The rest of the team followed suit until they were all joined.

"Go Kurt!" Jazz yelled, and Kurt turned to give her a nervous smile.

Kurt motioned for the music and Finn, who was holding the ball for him again, called hike. Kurt did his little dance and at the end, kicked the ball.

And it was soaring and soaring and soaring and… a score! Jazz screeched and dropped the boy's hand. She was one of the first to reach Kurt. He looked slightly dazed, but Jazz was squeezing him and smiling and laughing. The rest of the team was on them in seconds, lifting the two up in the air. The crowd was going wild. Jazz felt like she owned the world.

They dropped her and Puck ran up to her, picking her up again. Cory ripped her out of Puck's grip next and hugged her tightly. Jazz saw from the corner of her eye, Cory watching Quinn and Finn in a lip lock with a confused expression. She also noticed Puck staring at her for a while, then walking off the field by himself, shaking his head.

But she didn't do anything about it now. Now, it was her time and nothing could ruin that.

Jazz was the last to leave the school that night. She told Cory she wanted to walk home and that he should go to the big party some popular kid was throwing at his lake house. He left after arguing for a bit.

This was a time she needed to be alone. Right now, she really wanted her dad to be here for this. She always left him messages on his phone, but he barely ever returned her calls. He'd missed almost everything great that happened in her life, and this was one of those things.

Jazz jingled her wrist in front of her eyes, staring at two bracelets full charms.

"This is my night." She said to herself, "I won't let him ruin it." Wiping her tears away, she gathered up her back pack, flung her damp hair over her shoulder and walked out of the locker room.

As she was walking across the field someone yelled, "Hey, wait up!"

Jazz stopped and waited for Puck to catch up, her eyebrow raised. "Why aren't you out partying?"

He shrugged, "Didn't feel much like partying tonight. I didn't play my best game."

"But," Jazz gave him a weird look, stopping in the middle of the field. "You had that last ball. I know you did. You gave it up, to give me a chance."

Puck looked up, rubbing the back of his head. "Well, I thought you deserved it." He looked back down at her, grinning. "At least you scored."

Jazz laughed and pushed him arm, "See, I like this side of you. Not the Puck side, more of the…" She thought for a moment. "Noah side." His face turned slightly pink.

"Well, don't get used to it." Noah said seriously, but then he winked at her. All of the sudden the sprinklers came on, both of them screamed and ran quickly to the parking lot. But not fast enough, both were soaked to the core.

Noah slipped his jacket and wrung it out, while Jazz fell on the floor laughing. As he wrung he asked, "What's so funny?"

"That was," she laughed, standing up back. "so movie perfect, don't you think?" Noah merely smiled. Jazz shivered as the cold air hit her; she turned around to see which way she should take home when she felt a slightly damp jacket sit on her shoulders. Noah messed up her hair as she tried to protest.

"Do you have a ride?" He cut her off, before she could say anything.  
"I was planning on walking." She answered.  
"I'll walk you home then." Noah told her firmly. He quickly added, "In case of muggers, you know."

"In the suburbs of Ohio?" She laughed, but let him walk along side her anyways.

"What were you crying about earlier?" He questioned, breaking the comfortable silence.

"I wasn't crying." Jazz said quickly, avoiding his gaze.

"Yes you were. I've seen what a girl looks like after she cries, and that's what you looked like."

"Because you make them cry?" He merely smirked in response. "Just stupid stuff, I guess." She said, avoiding his gaze.  
"It had to be something big; you just won McKinley High its first football game in forever and you walk out in tears."

Jazz sighed. "Just my dad I guess." Noah gave her a look telling her to keep talking. "He left seven years ago, when my parents got divorced, to travel the world. That's actually the reason they split, because he was always complaining about being 'confined.' Well, he'd missed almost half of my life. I haven't seen him since I was nine. And he barely ever calls. All these really good things have happened to me in my life, but he's missed every single one of them. And all he does when he misses them is send of a post card that says 'I'm sorry' and a new charm from where ever he is at the moment." Jazz held the bracelets in front of his face, and Noah's eyes widened. "Yeah, that's a lot. I'm going to need a third bracelet soon. I just wish he'd be around more, you know."

Noah was such a good listener, putting his input in once in a while and nodding his head in the right places, Jazz continued on to explain about how she lived with her crazy, large Aunt for a while, refusing to live with her mother, who she blamed for sending her father away. She went on to explain the situation at home with Denis and Dakota.

As she finished tell about the time her Aunt had fell through the ceiling of her old, broken down house, she had reached her house.

"Oh," She said, looking up in surprise at her front doors. "Looks like we're here." Noah looked at it in awe. "I know it's kind of large, but I didn't pick it out. Well, I better get to bed. I just hope Cory isn't home yet." She turned on her heel and started up the stairs.

"Jazz." He called her by her real name, instead of flames or ginger. She turned around to see him smiling slightly. "Don't worry about your father. He may not be there all the time, but he was still in your life. My father was too rock star to ever even care he had children." Jazz walked back up to him and nodded. She took his hand and gave it a little squeeze.

Noah nodded and began to walk away. "Hey, Puck." He turned around. "Did you really have sex with that guy's mother?" He laughed, shrugged, and walked away without answering.

In glee club, Jazz and Cory were off to the side discussing who should sing the other lead in 'Things can only get better.' Mr. Shue walked in.

"I would like you to meet some new members." He said, clapping his hands together. "Straight off their win on Friday night, Noah Puckerman, Matt Rutherford, and Mike Chang. Regionals. Here we come."

Jazz smiled and clapped her hands together twice, catching Noah's eye, and making him laugh. Everyone got in a line and Mr. Shue smiled and said, "Let's start today with Tonight, from Westside story." Rachel smiled and shook her head in anticipation. Jazz frowned at her and knitted her eyebrows together. "Tina, show us what you got."

Tina walked forward after everyone exchanged surprised looks. Rachel stormed out again, Jazz glad to see the back of her.


	3. The Rhodes Not Taken

**I decided it might be a good idea to put memo's here and copyrights and yadayada. ;)**

**Sorry it took so long to update! I was on vacation with a bunch of friends and left the flash drive at home. But here's the new chapter. ;D**

**I don't own glee, only my original characters.**

_Life is a lot like Jazz… it's best when you improvise. – George Gershwin_

It was the next week and the complete glee club (minus Rachel who had quit due to her not getting all the solos) were gathered in the choir room. Mr. Shue had announced earlier today that the club would be hosting an invitational to get out in the world. He also announced that Jazzebel would be taking Rachel's spot on Don't Stop Believing. Jazz would also have the female lead on Last Name by Carrie Underwood. She was especially excited about that because she loved how her voice went with country music.

That's what they were practicing now. She and Finn started to sing in harmony, smiling at eachother. Finn wrapped his hand around her stomach and waist and Jazz followed suit. They were spinning around when Quinn said, "Oh my god." Put a hand over her mouth and ran out of the room.

Finn (and for some reason Cory) looked like he wanted to chase after her but Jazz patted his arm and followed her into the bathroom.

Quinn was already puking in a stall, so Jazz entered quietly and held back her hair away from her mouth. When she finished, she leaned back against the wall and looked up at Jazz.

"What're you doing here?" She asked. It wasn't meant to be harsh, only a question.

"Finn's really worried about you." Jazz said, sliding down the stall to sit next to her. "But he can't really follow you in here, can he?" Quinn shrugged so Jazz continued. "You really need a friend right now, I know."

"How would you know?" Quinn snapped, and then shrunk back, staring at the floor.

"Last year, I was in the school musical where I used to live. The girl that played my mother, she ended up pregnant by the lead male opposite me. He didn't want anything to do with her, and neither did anyone else. She had a really hard time; she ended up trying to take her life. Luckily, she failed. I stuck by her afterwards, and she ended up with a beautiful little boy. She's a junior now."

Quinn didn't say anything but smiled at her. "This doesn't mean you can talk to me in the hallways though." She added quickly.

Jazz laughed and stood, extending her hand to help Quinn up. Quinn took it, and went to wash her hands. Jazz threw her a piece of gum. "For the breath." Quinn laughed.

"One more thing, Lentz." Quinn said, about to walk out of the bathroom. "Stay away from Finn." She winked and smiled as she said this and disappeared behind the door.

"Hey, Finn!" Jazz yelled while she was walking into school the next day. Finn was walking out of the counselor's office, looking confused. "What's up?" She asked, grabbing his arm and dragging him down the hallway.

"Just thinking about collage." He looked really distracted as he pulled her to a halt in the middle of the hallway. "Glee club needs to win, a lot. I need a scholarship."

Jazz saw where this was going, "We need Rachel back."

"Don't get me wrong." Finn said hurriedly. "You're an amazing singer…"

"We just need everyone," Jazz finished. "I understand. But if she thinks I'm giving up Last Name, she can forget it." She winked and Finn sighed out loud. Cory caught their eye andmotioned to them to hurry up from down the hallway.

Together, they made their way to glee club.

Up front stood a small, pretty, blond woman who looked as old as Will, if not older. Her eyes were partially glazed over, and Jazz could smell the alcohol from the doorway.

"There's someone very important I'd like you to meet." Mr. Shue said, as people settled down. Jazz ended up sitting between Cory and Puck. "This is April Rhoades. She's our newest member." April made little guns with her hands and pretended to fire them. Jazz frowned and she saw Puck as he checked April out. Cory reached behind Jazz and smacked the back of his head.

"Wait, so old people can join glee club now?" Finn asked, looking more confused than he had this morning.

"Old, huh?" April said, he face falling. "You guys look like the worlds worst Benetton ad." She laughed at her own joke.

"Mr. Shue?" Artie spoke up. "This seems like a terrible idea." Jazz and a few others (minus Puck) shook their head in agreement.

"April is a wonderful singer and she never graduated." Mr. Shue told them, shaking his head. "She'll take all the female leads for the invitational."

"That includes Last Name?" Jazz asked, her head pulsing. Mr. Shue shouldn't be allowed to do that to her. She was given the part fair and square. Only now did she notice the puppy-dog look on his face.

"Yes it does." He said, looking excited and not sorry at all for hurting Jazz's feelings. Jazz stood up and walked towards the door. His face fell and he asked, "Where are you going?"

"I have to pee." Jazz said simply, wiping her eyes and walking faster out the door. Mr. Shue just smiled and began talking again.

Throughout the rest of the day, she kept quiet, and kept to herself. Finn, Kurt, Mercedes, and Cory all tried talking to her but she really didn't want to talk to anyone. At the end of the day, she hurried out of the locker room after football practice and to her locker. Puck was waiting there for her.

"Hey, Flames." He said, leaning against the locker next to hers and she hurriedly shoved her books in it. "I noticed you ran out of class today, and I'd just like to say…"

Jazz slammed her locker and faced him, "I really don't feel like it today, Puckerman. I know you think she's a fox or cougar or what ever, so why don't you go talk to her?"

She stormed out of the building, but Puck was following on her heels. "I was going to say, that yeah, she's hot, and yeah, I do have a thing for cougars. But you're a way better singer than her." Jazz stopped, Puck almost ran into her. He continued cautiously. "And Mr. Shue taking those solos away from you isn't right, just cause he has some kind of creepy, old guy crush." Jazz laughed to herself.

"You really mean that Noah?" He shook his head. "Thank you. But I can't really do anything about it. I guess I'll just stick through it." She began walking away, and he continued to follow.

"Where are ya headed?" He asked, stepping up beside her.

"I'm walking over to Dakota's kindergarten, to take him over to the park." Jazz said, thinking Noah reminded her of a puppy.

_Just like Mr. Shue is to that Old Woman._

"Do you mind if I come along?" He asked, "I kind of want to meet this kid. I mean, he's managing to live with you and Cory."

Jazz playfully hit his arm, "Come if you must."

It took them less than three minutes to reach the school, and Dakota was waiting outside for them. He ran up to Jazz and jumped into her arms. She picked him up with ease. "Hey, D. This is my friend Noah."

"You know," He said, wriggling out of his arms. "If he's you're boyfriend, you can tell me. I won't tell Cory."

Noah started laughing as Jazz's face turned red. "No, Dakota. We really are just friends."

"Okay, I won't tell Cory anyways." The little boy winked and set off down the sidewalk, towards the park. Noah and Jazz trailed behind.

"You were right," Noah said, after he'd managed to stop laughing. "He's a fun little kid."

"Sorry about that." Jazz said, her cheeks still red. She rubbed the back of her head. "Before kindergarten, he kept getting kicked out of day cares so he hung around with adults a lot. I guess because my mom and Denis had to start taking him to work."

"No, it's alright." Noah said, ruffling her hair. "He's even funnier than Cory."

When the reached the park, Dakota ran towards the swings. Noah offered to go push him, so Jazz took a seat on a bench, facing the swing set. She pulled out a book and began to read.

After a while she realized she'd been reading the same paragraph over and over because she kept looking up to watch Noah with Dakota. He got on so well with the little boy, Jazz couldn't believe it. Noah would chase him around, and when he caught him he'd pick him up and give him a raspberry. Jazz found she was laughing as Noah tried to climb up a tunnel slide and Dakota screamed into it, making Noah slide back down.

A song popped into her head and she began to sing while watching Noah, "_They say he do a little this, he do a little that, he's always in trouble and I heard, he's nothing put a pimp, he's done a lot of chicks. He's always in the club and they say he think he's slick, he's got a lot of chips, he's selling them drugs and I heard he's been locked up, find somebody else, he ain't nothing but a thug._"

Noah looked up and waved to her as Dakota jumped onto his back. "_So what, so what. So what, so what._"

She turned back to her book, trying to get some reading done. Jazz heard voices whispering behind her and she smirked. Dakota crawled under the bench on the right side and looked up at her, she pretended she was going to spit on him and he squealed. But then a pair of strong arms lifted her up into the air, and started carrying her towards the play set.

Noah set her down at the highest level and let Dakota get up there with them. "I have an idea!" Dakota said as he joined them. "Go down there, Noah." Noah jumped down and looked up, waiting for further instructions. "Okay, so pretend I'm the dragon and Jazz is the princess, and I'm guarding her until a knight can defeat me. Noah can be the knight." Jazz laughed as Dakota tried to do a fierce growl.

Noah immediately took to his role, and started play fighting Dakota. They were all over the play set; Jazz was leaning on a railing watching them. Noah could not seem to get past Dakota though. Eventually, Dakota growled and jumped at him, knocking him over. He yelled in triumph and Noah kept his eyes closed.

"I cannot," Noah began, snapping his eyes open, "let the fair princess down." He picked up a stick and shoved it between Dakota's side and arm. This resulted in a very intricate death scene, with twitches and his eyes rolling back

"And now," Dakota said in a growling voice, lifting his head once more. "I'm dead." He dropped his head.

Noah hurried up to her and dropped to a knee. Jazz held out his head, which he kissed. "And I have saved you fair maiden."

Dakota stood up, an evil look in his eye. "Now you have to kiss him!" Jazz nearly choked.

"What?" Jazz said, staring at the jumping little boy.

"We must do as the little boy says." Noah said getting closer. Jazz rolled her eyes and kissed his check quickly, then pushed him down the open slide. His eyes grew as he fell, and landed with an oomph on the ground under the slide.

"I think that…" Jazz said, staring down at Noah. "That the Princess conquers all."

Dakota started laughing and teasing Noah as Jazz climbed down.

Noah and Dakota played for a little while more, but when Dakota fell asleep in the slide, Jazz called it quits.

"That's enough for today." She said as Noah set him on his shoulders.

"But I'm not even tired." Dakota complained, falling asleep on Noah's head. "You're Mohawk is a good pillow you know."

Jazz giggled and nudged Noah with her hip. She pulled out her phone and told Cory to pick them up at the parking lot.

"Thanks for the help today," Jazz said taking Dakota off Noah's shoulders, and holding the snoozing child in her arms. "I think he had a blast."

"No, I did." Noah said. "I haven't been myself in so long, it felt really good."

Cory's car pulled into the parking lot, so Jazz started to walk away. She turned around when she was about halfway there to see Noah staring at her. "Noah. Even if you have a lousy father… You're going to be a great dad one day."

Something unreadable crossed his face, but then he smiled. Jazz waved and made her way to Cory's car.

April had been her for about a week and Jazz had decided she couldn't stand her. Somehow, she had won over almost all the rest of the gleeks, but not Jazz. Oh, she had tired by offering to teach her how to die her hair blond. But that had offended more than it had helped. Everywhere she went, April was there.

Hanging off Puck's arm.

She and Puck hadn't talked much since the park, unless it was to say, "Hey, Flames." He was fully focused on April, the hot, old woman. It's not like she liked Puck as more than a friend (that she would admit), but she had really believed that he meant what he said that day.

Finn walked by and she grabbed his arm, falling into the flow of people. "You need to get Rachel back." Jazz said, "I don't care how you do it, but just do it." She gave a little yelp and disappeared into the pre-cal room as April walked down the hallway on the arms of Puck and another football player.

Jazz was slightly distracted at the next glee practice. She and Cory had taken Dakota out bowling and pizza. As they were leaving, Cory noticed Finn at a lane, with someone hidden behind a pole. As him and Jazz approached it turned out to be Finn and Rachel. Only now they were kissing. Cory was livid; he wanted to go hit Finn with all his might. But Jazz and Dakota managed to drag him out, and get him home with anyone getting hurt.

"I got it," Kurt said, snapping her out of her daze. "Maybe Quinn's lactose intolerant." Jazz rolled her eyes. She knew they were guessing what was wrong with her.

"That doesn't explain all the crying." Artie said, with wide eyes.

Jazz's eyes flashed to Puck, who was looking over at them while he messed around with the guitar. Somehow, the way his interests perked at the conversation, she knew he knew too.

"M-maybe she just doesn't like the group." Tina tried.

"Are you all that stupid?" Puck said, looking at them with a tired expression.

"Puck, shut up." Jazz warned.

"Seriously, I bet you thought Bert and Ernie were just roommates." Puck continued.

"I mean it Puck; it's not your place to tell them." Jazz stood up the time, narrowing her eyes threateningly.

He ignored her. "Maybe Quinn's got one in the Oven."

"Puck!" Jazz yelled, her eyes getting wide.

"Who's the babies' daddy?" Mercedes asked. Jazz knew he'd planted the seed, now it was going to be top gossip.

"Who do you think?" Puck said, walking away from Jazz, who was staring at him with a horror-stricken expression. "Finn."

Kurt let out a loud gasp, smiling. Jazz clenched her fists and Rachel walked in at that exact moment.

"Yes, you've heard right. I am returning to glee club." Puck rolled his head back, and walked away from her. Jazz looked over at Cory. He was staring dumbstruck at where Puck had been sitting a while ago, but as Rachel talked, his fist clenched tighter. She continued to talk but Jazz couldn't hear her over the throbbing in her head.

Everyone ignored her too and began whispering among themselves.

"Uh, excuse me. I thought I'd be welcomed back with a tad more enthusiasm."

"Sorry, glee club has been rocked with its first scandal." Kurt said.  
"We don't need to tell her!" Jazz said, but everyone kept ignoring her.

"Quinn's knocked up." Mercedes said.

"And the baby daddy…" Kurt began.

"That whore of a man you 'love' or whatever." Cory finished, pushing past Rachel.

She stared after him and Jazz bit her lip, feeling almost sorry for her. Rachel stormed out, she heard her say Finn and then an audible slapping sound was heard. She began telling him out.

Puck sat in the corner playing the guitar. Jazz stalked furiously up to him.

"And here it comes." Puck stood up, set the guitar in the stand, and tried to walk away from her. She followed.

"Listen here Puckerman. You had no right to tell them that. It was Finn and Quinn's job when they were ready." Her nostrils flared dangerously. "You are an asshole. But I'm not even going to chide you, because you're not worth it." She turned on her heel, but then faced him again. He was staring at her with a blank expression. "If you can't even take care of your own friends. I don't see you ever being able to take care of anyone. Maybe I was wrong. Maybe you will be**just**like you're father." Before he could say anything, she turned around and left.

That night was the invitational, but Jazz just didn't feel up to it. Cory had at least gotten her to the school, but she couldn't make herself get dressed. All she could do was stare at her reflection and comb out the same piece of hair, over and over again.

There was a knock at the door (all the other girls had dressed and were in the choir room) but Jazz ignored it and continued what she was doing. "Hey, Jazzebel." Puck stood in front of her, in his little cowboy costume. She frowned at him in the mirror and set the brush down.

"What?"

"I was thinking about what happened earlier…"

"When you probably just ruined your best friends' life?" Jazz snapped, standing up and walking over to the costumes.

"Yeah, that." Puck said his voice fainter. "I feel really bad about what I did." Jazz turned around and she was going to yell at him again, but he was standing over her now, very close. "And I promise." He took her hand, and looked into her eyes. "I will prove to you, that I can and will be better than my dad."

"How do you plan to do that?" Jazz asked, he voice coming out in barely a whisper. Her eyes kept glancing at his lips.

"I don't know." He said, stepping back towards the door. "But I will." Noah left. Then Puck stuck his head back in. "You're pretty hot when you're angry, Flames."

Jazz threw the brush at the door as he shut it. He was like Jackell and Hyde, except it was Puck and Noah. He was a handful. But man, could he make her wild.

She dress quickly and made her way to the choir room. As she walked in April was kissing Puck, and he was kissing back. Jazz shut her eyes and walked back to the dressing room and started brushing her hair again.

In the reflection of the mirror she saw April walking towards her, holding the leading ladies pink and gold cowgirl outfit. Jazz stood up quickly and faced her.

"Why don't you have that on? We go on soon." Jazz asked, confused.

"Well, I realized. I had my time on the stage. Now I'm an old drunk." She said, trying to joke. Jazz didn't laugh. "It's your turn, hunny." April handed her the outfit. "And sorry about kissing that Puckerman boy. I can see you have something for him."

"I do not…" She started to protest but April shushed her.

"Hurry and get dressed. I'll be cheering you on." April made for the door. "That is if I'm not passed out."

"Mr. Shue." Finn said, voicing was everyone was thinking. "We can't go on without April, she's our leading lady."  
"What about Jazz?" She asked while walking through the doors. Jazz was wearing April's costume, which was slightly tight but made her look good.

"That will work!" Mr. Shue exclaimed. "Everyone get to your places. Jazz, improvise from what you know."

Everyone took their place on the stage as Principal Higgins introduced the McKinley High Glee club.

The music started up and Jazz shook her hips to the beat, her back to the audience. She flipped around and began dancing her own way, while the choir did their choreography behind her. "_Last night, I got served a little bit too much of that poison, baby._" She pulled off her hat, winked at the crowd and threw it. "_Last night, I did things I'm not proud of and I got a little crazy_" Jazz walked around the dancing Puck and Cory, gripping the arms and running her hands down them. "_Last night, I met a guy on the dance floor and I let him call me baby._"

Jazz picked up with the rest of the choreography for most of the chorus. "_And I don't even know his last name. My momma would be so ashamed. It started off, "hey cutie where you from," and then it turned into oh no, what have I done_" She made her way back to the middle of the stage. "_And I don't even know his last name_." Puck slapped her butt and she yelled, "_Whoa_," and shook her finger at him.

"_We left, the club, 'bout around 3 o'clock in the morning_." Jazz danced Kurt backwards, until Michel grabbed her and spun her around. She landed on Puck, who had his hat down. She pushed off of him. "_His Pinto, sitting there, in the parking lot, well it should have been a warning._" She let Artie chase around the stage, then kick his chair on the back, making it roll off. "_I had no clue what I was getting into_." She spun around and landed in Puck's arms, which always happened to just be there. "_So, I'll blame it on the Cuervo._" Puck spun her out, and she stepped back, her arms in the air.

"_I don't even know his last name_." As the choir danced behind her, Jazz walked across the front of the stage, doing little dance moves here and there. "_Oh my momma would be so ashamed._" She danced in front of everybody, singing her heart out. "_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah._" Puck grabbed her hand and pulled her back, spinning her around. Jazz grabbed on to Finn's arm so he could pull her to face the crowd. "_And I don't even know,_" She got quieter. "_My last name._" Puck and Cory lifted her up as she finished. "_Oh, yeah._"

The crowd was already cheering before Jazz had sung her last note. After a few seconds, everyone dropped their pose and began celebrating. Jazz looked out into the crowd and saw April standing in the door way, giving her and thumbs up. With a wink she disappeared behind the door.

Everyone was getting ready for the next piece, laughing and joking and changing costumes. No one had even brought up who was doing the next song, everyone assumed April would come and do that one.

Mr. Shue walked in, but everyone continued to talk and exclaim how well they had just done.

"April's not coming back." Everyone one got quiet as their teacher said this. "I screwed up bringing her here. It was about me and glee club is supposed to be about you guys." Mr. Shue nodded at Jazz. "You don't need her to be great."

"But we need her for the second act." Mercedes said.

"I can't step in here." Jazz said, shaking her head as a few inquiring eyes turned her way.

"I'll just have to go out there and tell them we had to cut the show short." Everyone shook their heads, disappointed. "Hey, guys. You were great. Don't worry. There will be other performances."

"Excuse me." From behind Mr. Shue, Rachel stepped up. "Jazz, you did amazing on that song, really." Jazz smiled at her gratefully. "I think I may have a solution. In show business, when a star can't perform, her understudy steps in. I'd be happy to go on for April if you let me."

"Since when are you willing to be an understudy?" Mercedes asked, giving her an incredulous look.

"Since I quit the play." Rachel said, stepping forward.  
"Really? Why?" Kurt asked, a little too quickly.

"I realized being a star didn't make me feel as special as being your friend." Jazz's smile grew, and she was willing to let Rachel rejoin them, but Cory kept a hand on her shoulder. "If I let you down when you needed me the most, I'd never forgive myself." No one accepted her yet (Cory still hand still firmly on Jazz's shoulder). She stepped forward again. "I know all the words to the song."

"You don't know the Choreography." Quinn put out. Jazz glared at the back of her head and shrugged Cory off.

"Then we'll need to give you a lot of help out there." Jazz said, standing up and walking up next to Finn. Everyone smiled in acceptance.

"Go get in your costume." Mr. Shue told her. She smiled big and ran off.

It was the next day at school. Glee had performed a perfect show. It was like when she had made the winning touchdown at the last football game. Quiet a few people were telling her how good she was as she walked down the hallway.

That night, she and Noah had made some kind of connection. At least that's what she thought anyway. That thought was pushed from her mind as she turned down the hallway to his locker. Santana was leaning against it, and Puck was sucking her neck. She gave an audible gasp, and turned and fled.

Puck looked up, realizing someone was staring. He saw red hair disappear around the corner and was about to go after it when Santana grabbed his belt loops and started kissing him again.

Jazz knew Puck staying the nice Noah was a long shot, but she had wanted to believe it for some reason. He was a guy, and all guys did not think with their brain. She was rubbing her temples as she came up to her locker.

A cute boy was leaning against the one next to hers. He had sparkling green eyes and long sandy blond hair. When he saw her he perked up and stood straight, off the lockers.

"Jazzebel, right?" He asked, in a smooth, English accent. Jazz's heart melted.

"Jazz." She said, "And I'm sorry, I don't think we've ever met."

"No, I don't believe we have." The boy extended his hand, smiling. "Oliver Jones. I transferred in a bit after you, apparently."

"Oh, so you're taking to stalking me now." Jazz shook his hand and winked at him. As he talked, she could pick up where his English turned to American. She guessed he had been living in America for a while, but had been trying not to lose the accent.

"Not exactly. I just have taken to asking about you, since I find you highly attractive." Oliver watched as his words sunk in and Jazz's face burn.

"You don't play football do you?" Jazz asked, changing the subject.

"No, I prefer hockey, myself. But I heard you are an excellent athlete." Oliver complimented her again. Jazz looked up at his crooked grin that showed perfect teeth. "And you are a wonderful singer and dancer. I went to the glee show last night. I was amazed. Probably because I couldn't sing a note to save my life."

"Well, thank you." Jazz said.

"The bell's going to ring, but I was hoping we could talk again soon." Oliver said, walking down the opposite hall backwards. "At a restaurant, perhaps." Jazz shook her head dumbly, smiling brightly. "Brilliant." Oliver flashed one more smile before turning into his class room.

Jazz couldn't help thinking that just as Noah had denied her; a beautiful English boy had fallen into her lap. She continued to grin the rest of the day and not even Cory could figure out why.


	4. Vitamin D

**I love all of you who have reviewed so far, and don't be shy to lend me some ideas while you're at it!**

**Sorry it took so long to update, again! I was on Vacation for another two weeks but now I'm back. (:**

**I don't own glee, only my original characters.**

_The memory of things gone is important to a jazz musician. – Louis Armstrong_

It had been about a week since Invitational's and the choir was too relaxed about sectionals, thinking they had it in the bag. Mr. Shue had told them at the beginning of the week that their competition is a school for the deaf and a correctional girl's institute. But that wasn't exactly why Jazz was completely out of it today.

Their director was teaching them a new dance and she followed along in sort of a daze, grinning giddily.

"Come on guys, you're sleep walking on me here, give me some energy." He said the piano stopping. "We've got sectionals in two weeks."

"Please," Mercedes chimed in, rolling her eyes. "Sectional's is gonna be a breeze." Jazz giggled falling back on a chair, everyone ignored her. She'd been doing it a lot lately.

"Maybe so," Mr. Shue agreed. "But if we coast through sectionals, we're going to get killed at regionals. We have got to be on our game."

Jazz giggled again, and leaned over onto another seat.

"Okay, she's been doing that all week, what's wrong with her?" Mr. Shue demanded, getting angry.

"I'm not entirely sure…" Cory said cautiously, staring at his sister who was twirling her hair.

"She's been seeing," Puck said the next part in an accent, "Mr. English Perfect Boy Oliver Jones."

Kurt gasped. "Oliver Jones. He transferred in a few weeks ago but he is at the top of every girls dream boy list. I understand now, darling." Kurt patted her leg.

"He's absolutely amazing." Jazz said, grinning bigger. People were silent for a few beats and Jazz turned her glare onto Puck. "And once again, it's not your job to pry into other people's business. So but out, fuzz head."

"It is when his locker is next to mine and he's making kissy faces at you ALL THE TIME!" Puck said, taking a step towards her.

"He does not!" Jazz yelled, standing up. "At least we don't have sex in the school hallways!"

"I have never done that!"

"Basically!"

"Cut it out!" Mr. Shue yelled.

Both of them had forgotten they were in the room with other people. They were bearing down on each (well, Puck was over Jazz) with clenched fists and silted eyes. Jazz made sure Puck turned away first, then, with an audible humph, she gathered up her bag and stormed out of the room just as the bell rang.

She was still fuming as she reached her locker. With obvious venom, she ripped the locker open and shoved her books inside, grabbing her new ones. Someone tapped her shoulder.

"What?" She snapped, turning on the spot. Oliver was looking at her with wide puppy eyes, his hands behind his back.

"Bad glee club rehearsal?" He asked, kissing her forehead.

"Just Puckerman again. He just get's me so riled sometimes." Jazz said, closing her locker and then facing him again.

Pressed in her face was a beautiful purple tulip. Oliver was grinning crookedly and Jazz wanted to burst into tears. She jumped and hugged him around the neck.

"You always know how to make my day better." She said, taking the flower once she'd released him.

"That's what I'm here for." He said, putting an arm around her, taking her books, and leading her to class.

"Competition." Mr. Shue said, hanging up different photos. "Every one of these was a champion in their own right. But they used competing with eachother to make themselves even better."

"I don't understand how lightning is in competition with an above ground swimming pool…" Kurt said slowly. Jazz laughed, and connected pinkies with him. He winked.

"Jazz, stop laughing now." Mr. Shue said, grabbing his forehead. Puck smirked and chuckled. Mr. Shue glare rivaled Jazz's. "And Kurt, just go with it. You guys have become complacent. You were great at the invitational." Tina nudged Jazz with her hip. "But you gotta up your game if you want to get through sectionals. Okay, split up. Guys on left side, girls on the right side." No one moved. "Let's go, come on."

Once everyone was split up, Kurt waited a few beats before walking to the girls' side.

"Kurt." Mr. Shue said, motioning back to the guys.

"Mr. Shue," Jazz spoke up stepping forward. "If I may suggest, we mix it up a little. Kurt can stay over here and a girl can go over there?" Kurt beamed at her.

"Okay, Jazz, go with the guys."

"That's not exactly…" Kurt gave her a pleading look. "Alright." She walked, defeated, to the guys' side.

"Here's the deal. Two teams. One week from today. You will each perform a song of your choice. And it may be a mash-up, if you so choose."

"What's a mash-up?" Puck asked. Jazz rolled her eyes.

"A mash-up is when you take two songs and mash them together to make an even richer explosion of musical expression. Boys… and Jazz will perform on Tuesday. Girls the next day. I want you guys to go all out. Costumes, choreography. Whoever wins the competition gets to choose the number that we do for sectionals."

"Wait," Rachel interjected, raising her hand. "Who's gonna be the judge?"

"She's right, Mr. Shue. You're gender will make you biased." Jazz added, nodding at Rachel. Cory nudged her playfully.

"Doesn't matter if you're with the boys."

"Ah," Mr. Shue said, throwing a baseball up. "There is going to be a celebrity judge."

"W-who?" Tina asked.

"You're going to have to show up to find out." Mr. Shue said, turning his back on them. The discussion was over.

The girls walked out immediately, thinking they had it in the bag.

"Hey," Mr. Shue walked over to the guys and Jazz. "I hope you're up to this competition. The girls look pretty pumped."

"We're planning on smacking them down like the hand of god." Artie said seriously.  
"I have a perfect song for us," Jazz clapped her hands together and grinned.

"Do you have to be so happy all of the time?" Puck said, rubbing his temple.

"At least I'm not an asshole all of the time." Jazz retorted, sticking her tongue out at him. Jazz scooped up her bag and made her way out to football practice.

"Know your routes." Coach was telling them after practice. "Now that is the key to this play, gentlemen." Kurt coughed. "And lady." He continued on telling them about the play but Jazz was slowly losing it. She needed to get out of here, she could not breath. She had already pulled off her pads and was standing there in a cut-off and sports bra, but it was sweltering hot. And it smelled like Cory's under arms after he mowed.

"Kurt," She whispered. "Give me your shirt."

"Why?" He asked, turning to his locker.

"I need good smells." She grabbed it out of his hand and held it to her nose, breathing through it.

Coach finished talking and not too long after, Jazz was rushing out of the room.

"Boys smell so bad." She smiled to herself, sucking in the fresh air.

"Except Oliver." Puck said in a girly voice as he pushed passed her. He still didn't have a shirt on and it looked like he was making for the water fountain.

"Seriously, Puckerman." Jazz said, standing up once she was breathing alright. "What is you're problem?"

"Nothing." He said, bending down for a drink.

"Then why are you constantly trying to get in fights with me." Jazz said. "It's none of you're business who I choose to spend my time with, and it's none of my business who you suck face with. Why can't we just leave eachother alone?" She was tired, and just wanted to go home, not fight with Puck.

He brushed by her and she missed the three words he said as he looked back at her. "Because I care."

Finn pushed past Puck and ran into Jazz.

"Whoa, there, big boy." Jazz said, placing her hands on his shoulders and holding him straight. "Are you alright?"  
Finn rubbed his eyes and yawned. "Just… so tired."  
"Get some sleep tonight, no video games." Jazz winked and was happy to see a grin appear on his face. "Promise?"

"Fine." Jazz squeezed his upper arm and made for the locker room.

A couple days later, Puck and Jazz were standing in front of Finn who was fast asleep on the chair.

"He's drooling!" Jazz said, laughing and touching his forehead.

"Dude, wake up." Puck said.

"Sure yeah, that sounds good." He mumbled, and then closed his eyes again.

"You didn't hear my idea, you dweeb." Jazz laughed again, snapping her fingers in his eyes.

"I said, we can't let those girls beat us." Puck snapped.

"Sorry," Finn said, now fully awake. "When I'm thinking really hard it helps when I close my eyes."

"We're going to do Good Girls Go Bad by Cobra Starship." Artie said, rolling up between me and Puck.

"We should get some Trash Can lids and stomp the yard up in this piece." Puck said, smirking. Jazz rolled her eyes and got closer to Finn as he closed his eyes.

"Puck," Artie said seriously. "With respect, you're more helpful when you don't contribute."

"Dude, what's wrong with you?" Puck questioned, bending down in Finn's eye level again. "Go see the nurse. Everyday I say I have a headache, I sleep for three hours. I haven't attended a math class in two years."

"That explains a lot." Jazz mumbled to herself. Artie laughed behind her.

Finn wiped the drool from his mouth and sat up. "Thanks guys, keep up the good work." He patted Puck's shoulder and Jazz's head and walked out of the room.

"Well," Jazz said, watching him walk out, disbelievingly. "He's the male lead."

"He can just start the choreography tomorrow." Michel said.

"Sure, okay guys, let's start." Jazz said, lining them up for the beginning of the song. Everyone was slowly picking it up, although it was hard without the lead there.

"Hey guys, let's run the number!" Finn said, walking back in the room. He was talking very fast and looked a lot more awake than he did before. "I'm excited, are you excited! You guys stand up! Come on, let's get this joint jumping!" He was walking around and pushing people off of chairs (they were taking a break.)

"Has your soul been taken over by caffeinated space aliens?" Artie asked.

"No," His voice cracked. "Just visited the school nurse and got this great vitamin I feel fantastic.

Jazz gave him a weird look, trying to figure out what was wrong with him. Finn walked up and started pinching her cheeks. "Jazzzzieee. Did you ever realize, your name has to do with music? How cool is that?" Jazz pushed him off with an incredulous look.

"I'm going to the bathroom, be right back." She gave the hyper boy one last look before she walked out of the room.

When she walked back in, they were all pumped and grinning like idiots, ready to go. They quickly learned the choreography.

"What do you think of the costume?" Jazz asked, spinning in a circle. The costume consisted of orange high heels, a mid-thigh black pencil skirt that reached around her navel, a white low-cut tank, and a form fitting leather jacket over it.

Cory pulled a frown and said, "I don't know if my little sister should be wearing stuff like that."

"Oh, shut up." Jazz laughed as Cory grinned and looked back down at his report.

"I agree with him," Jennifer Lentz clucked as she walked in the room carrying a paper sack and a phone stuck to her ear. "Alright, alright. I'll get that all in tomorrow. Goodbye." There was a beeping sound and Jennifer set down her phone and the bag.

"Who do you agree with?" Jazz asked cautiously. "Whoever was on the phone?"

"No, I was talking about your brother." Jennifer eyed her daughter. "No proper lady would wear that."

"Mom, it's just a costume…" Cory tried to veer the conversation the other way, before things got out of hand.

"I'm wearing it," Jazz snapped.

"Not if you want to live under my roof you want. You look like a tramp that sells her body."

"It's for glee club, it's a costume." Jazz snarled, "I've seen you dressed like this after when you were with dad and you stumbled in at two in the morning after your 'late shifts'…"

"Jazzebel!"  
"Jennifer." Both Cory and his mom cringed as she stomped out of the room and slammed the door behind her.

Jazz walked in the next morning with their costumes. She was already wearing hers and Matt and Puck whistled as she walked in. Jazz decided to ignore her mom and go with the costume she'd picked out anyways, also adding dark make-up.

"You're looking foxy today." Puck said, spinning her around.

Everyone was as pumped as they were yesterday learning the choreography, no one could sit down.

"Shut up, and get dressed." She told them. Each of them got a different button up shirt, a black jacket, and Finn got a pair of white ray bans. "The girls will the coming soon."

The girls made their way in, staring at the jumping boys and the sexy Jazz. When everyone was seated, Jazz nodded her head and got into place.

"_I make them good girls go bad. I make them good girls go. Good girls go bad_." Artie sang, as everyone performed the choreography with enthusiasm.

"_I know your type_," Finn said, walking Jazz backwards.

"_Your type_." The rest of the choir echoed.

"_You're daddy's little girl_," Finn sang, getting closer to her, Jazz pushed him away and he spun out. "_Just take a bite_," Finn said, as Mike and Matt converged on Jazz.

"_One bite_," All the boy except Finn stood over Jazz, covering her from view,

"_Let me shake up your world_," Jazz made a pushing motion, and all the guys flew

off of her dramatically. "_'Cause just one night couldn't be so wrong_," The boys dropped back, doing the choreography again. Finn walked back up to Jazz. "_I'm gonna make you lose control_," Finn pulled at the small rubber band holding her hair back and broke it. Jazz flipped her hair around.

"_She was so shy_." Finn sang, as Jazz back off. "_Till I drove her wild._" Jazz threw off her jacket and danced around Finn to the other side.

"_I make them good girls go bad. I make them good girls go bad_," Everyone took to the chorus and the dancing again. Cory and Mike split to one side with Jazz, while Finn, Puck, and Matt stayed to the other.

"_You were hanging in the corner, with your two best friends_." Finn sang as Cory and Mike pretended to gossip with Jazz as the other boys winked at them. "_You heard that I was trouble but you couldn't resist,_" Jazz made her way over to the middle of the risers, standing chest to chest with Finn. "_I make them good girls go bad. I make them good girls go, good girls go bad_." They continue dancing.

"_I know your type_," Jazz sang, pushing off of Finn, and back to Cory and Mike who danced around her.

"_Your type_," Everyone echoed.

"_Boy, you're dangerous_," Jazz got into it again, dropping down and then wagging her finger at him. "_Yeah, you're that guy_," She laughed at Finn's stupid expression and flipped her hair around.

"_That guy_," the boys sang.

"_I'd be stupid to trust_," Jazz did a little cat walk away from the boys on the other side.

"_But_ _just one night couldn't be so wrong_," She slide her leg in a fancy manner across the floor, and then slid back over to Finn. "_You make me wanna lose control_," She grabbed the edge of his jacket and spun down and then up again, before pushing him away.

They performed the chorus just like they had before and with more energy, if that were possible.

"_Oh, she got away with the boys in the place. Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance._" Puck, Matt, and Finn sang dancing forward so that the other three had to step back.

"_And he got away with the girls in the back, acting like they're too hot to dance,_" Cory, Jazz, and Mike sang, dancing them back this time.

"_Yeah, she got away with the boys in the place. Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance,_" They others danced apart and performed the perfect moves and left Finn and Jazz in the middle. They were flirting and singing.

"_And he got away with the girls in the back, acting like they're too hot to dance_," Jazz messed up his hair and they turned back to back.

"_I make them good girls go bad,_" Jazz and Finn sang together, leaning on eachother, back to back.

"_They don't stand a chance_," Artie sand softly in the back round.

"_I make them good girls go, the good girls go bad, yeah_." Jazz leaned on Finn for a second longer, stuck her leg up and then pushed off of him, turning around.

"_Good girls go bad_," Finn picked up, pinching her cheeks again. She swatted at him.

"_I was hanging in the corner with my five best friends. I thought that you were trouble but I couldn't resist,_" Jazz said, picking up the choreography with the others.

"_I make them good girls go bad. I make them good girls go bad. I make them good girls go, good girls go bad. Good girls go bad. Good girls go._" On the last beats of the music, Jazz jumped and put her hands on Finn's shoulders, holding herself above him. Puck grabbed her thigh to help hold her up and the rest of the boys posed around them.

The room was silent at first then all the applause picked up, but all the boys dropped their poses quickly and started running around congratulating eachother.

"Awesome guys!" Mr. Shue said, standing up and giving everyone a high-five. "Jesus. I didn't know you had that in you! It's like somebody slipped something in your juice-boxes." Everyone gave a nervous laugh and Jazz looked around beginning to suspect something. "You ladies better bring it tomorrow; otherwise… we've got our opening number for sectionals." The boys started yelling, but Jazz stayed silent, trying to figure out where the boys got all their energy.

The guys were the first out when the bell rang, running out of the classroom, screaming. Jazz followed silently.

Oliver was waiting for her at her locker.

"I can't talk today, something's up with the boys, and I need to figure it out." She shoved her books into her locker, gave him an apologetic smile, and started interrogating each of the boys.

All of them said the same thing. "Just really rested I guess. What a wonderful day." And walked away with her yelling at their back. It wasn't until she'd cornered Matt with a threat to tell everyone about him and the chick from the old maids club that he spilled.

"The school nurse gave Finn decongestants. They gave us all a boost." He slipped away as Jazz stood their stunned.

The next day the girls and Kurt were in the choir room, talking about the amazing piece from yesterday. None of them could figure out how they did it.

"They cheated. The school nurse gave them a pill to boost their energy levels." Jazz said, walking in on their conversation. "I know you aren't my team, but I won't be able to accept it if we won by all the guys cheating."

The girls all looked stunned, but Jazz had done her job so she walked back out.

Jazz had refused to talk to any of the boys since they had taken the pills, including Cory. She'd been in a slump that not even sweet Oliver could pull her out of. The girls were performing today and they were standing all ready with yellow dresses on.

"Thank you for coming today," Rachel said quickly. "While the boys chose a song that cast an eye inward on an irresponsible life chosen by the sexual hunger of today's modern teens. We have chosen a selection of songs that speak to the nation as a whole, during these troubling times filled with economic uncertainties. Because if there are two things that America needs right now, its sunshine and optimism."

As soon as she finished talking Jazz knew they had taken the pills too, she rubbed her temples.

"Also angels." She added.

They performed the song with as much energy, if not more, as the guys and completed it perfectly. Jazz scowled at them, and glanced over to the guys who were sitting on the other side of the room. Before anyone had started clapping, she walked out of the room, muttering darkly to herself.

"Someone get Jazz to come down here with the rest of us," Mr. Shue said, throwing his bag down by the piano. Jazz was staring moodily out of the window. She refused to be near any of them.

"She won't talk to anyone of us, Mr. Shue." Finn said, grimacing.

Mr. Shue slowly looked up at them, "What'd you do to her?"

"We didn't do anything." Puck said, rolling his eyes.

"She's being a drama queen." Santana added with an eye roll.

"At least I don't take drugs." Jazz snapped facing them. Everyone looked away from her.

"What are you talking about?" Mr. Shue demanded with wide eyes.

"Go ask your wife, she's been giving everyone over the counter drugs, and they've been taking them." Jazz threw on her yellow backpack and stormed out the door.

Jazz thought she forgot her calculus book in the choir room so she doubled back after football practice. It was sitting in the far corner so she went and grabbed it quickly, hoping to just sneak out. As she turned around, however, the entire glee club stood before her. She tried to push past them but they held strong.

"Move. Oliver's waiting for me in the parking lot." She said quietly, not wanting to talk to any of them.

"Not until you forgive us." Finn said, crossing his arms.

"W-we're really s-sorry." Tina told her, frowning.

"I told them about Aunt Kris." Cory told her, rubbing his arm, ashamed. "How we had to come live with mom because she's in a coma from over-the-counter drugs."

"We had no idea, Jazz." Mercedes added, looking about ready to cry.

"Maybe you shouldn't be such a hot head; it was just one time..." Puck began, but Cory elbowed him sharply and he added, "But yeah, I understand why you feel that way."

"Do you promise?" Jazz asked skeptically.

"If I ever do again, I'll wear a flannel shirt and my fathers fishing hat to school." Kurt offered. Jazz laughed and opened her arms and everyone converged on her, giving her one group hug.

Mr. Shue walked in right then. Everyone parted, looking guilty.

"We're really sorry Mr. Shue." Finn started.

"We didn't mean to get you into trouble." Rachel finished.

He breathed heavily and began talking. "I'm really… disappointed in you guys. Glee is supposed to be about what's inside your heart, not what's coursing through your veins."

"We know and I think I speak for everyone when I say that we'd be happy to move forward and put this episode behind us." Rachel told him and behalf of everyone.

"Well, it's not the simple." Mr. Shue said, closing his eyes. "Because of this…"

"Most idiotic move in the history of rash judgments." Jazz suggested. He shook his head in agreement.

"It's been decided that I'm no longer fit to run glee club myself." Jazz gasped, glaring around at her peers. "We've been assigned a co-director."

"Who?" Rachel questioned.

"Hey, Kids." A woman walked in wearing an ugly teal jump suit. Jazz let out a little scream.

"She sat next to me at the faculty meeting when I transferred." Jazz told Kurt. "The nightmares haven't stopped yet."

"I gotta tell ya, I'm just thrilled to becoming on board to co-captain," She made a saluting move to Mr. Shue. "You're little show biz cruise."

Jazz couldn't sit there anymore, with an audible eep; she leapt from her chair and ran out the door.

Behind her Sue said, "Ah, well. She's a ginger. Evil soul less demons they are."


	5. Throw Down

** I'm going to try to upload a few more today. Hope you enjoy. (:**

**I don't own glee, only my original characters.**

_Boxing is like__jazz, the better it is, the less people appreciate it. – George Foreman_

"I'm an evil soulless demon!" Jazz demanded as her and Kurt made their way into the choir room to practice for sectionals. "She should be talking. That meeting I went to, she sat next to me telling me how she works with the Cheerleaders and basically starves then, and then she asked if I wanted to join. THEN, she decides my hair would clash with the uniform. After she goes on talking about how she gets turned on by the men that were dancing besides the guy with the 'home-made perm.' She started threatening me afterwards, telling me to watch my step at the school. I'm still having nightmares about her graphically describing what she would do to me if I'd step out of line."

"Ah, hunny." Kurt wrapped an arm around her. "She's more frightening than those shoe's Tina wore yesterday." Kurt shuddered, making Jazz giggle.

"This is so lame." Finn said, kicking a chair as the pair entered. "There's no way I can get a scholarship now."

Jazz patted his back soothingly. "Yes you will, we're still amazing."

"Sit down guys." Mr. Shue said, flipping around a chair to face them. "I want to know if there is anything we can do to help you feel more involved?"

"Could we do something a little more black?" Mercedes asked.

"She's right. We do an awful lot of show tunes." Kurt put out, Jazz agreed.

"This is glee club." Rachel interjected. "Not krunk club."

"Rachel," Jazz glared at her, "Just cause you couldn't pull it off doesn't mean it's a bad idea." Rachel glared up at her. The two were constantly at each others throat's because Rachel thought that Jazz was stealing the stop light.

"Fantastic." Mr. Shue said, "Thank you Mercedes, Kurt." Jazz gave Rachel a sarcastic smile. "Duly noted. Anything else?"

Mike raised his hand. "I can pop and lock."

Mr. Shue tried not to laugh. "Not really what we're going for Mike, but noted, noted yes."

Everyone started laughing and Jazz patted Mike's knee, who looked lost.

"How about…" Puck started slowly. "Something from your first show?"

"What was the first show?" Jazz and Cory asked in unison, looking around at the kids who were avoiding her eye.

"It was very… not school appropriate." Mr. Shue said and quickly added, "Okay, class dismissed."

Jazz put her stuff in her locker and went to meet Oliver at his locker. Puck was at his own, but Jazz ignored him as Oliver kissed her cheek. She blushed and asked if anything interesting had happened today.

"No," Oliver said slowly as if he was deciding his words. "But I heard glee got its first real… scandal?"

"What do you mean?" Jazz questioned, her eyebrows knitted together.

"Word in the halls is that Quinn Fabray is pregnant with Finn's baby." It happened so fast, Jazz couldn't stop it. Puck had flipped around and was holding Oliver by the collar to the locker.

"Where did you hear that?" Puck asked through gritted teeth. Jazz snapped out of her daze and started trying to get his hand loose, but Puck had the shirt in a death grip. "Where?"

"E-everyone's been talking about it." Oliver stumbled over his words.

"Puck! Let him go!" Jazz yelled, continuing to claw at his hand. Puck slowly released him. "Geeze, he wasn't the one spreading. Calm down, Puck. He's not the one to leak it out in the first place." She looked at him accusingly.

"Well, he shouldn't be talking about things he doesn't know." Puck muttered darkly, slamming his locker and taking off down the hallway. Jazz watched him leave then knelt down to make sure Oliver was still breathing.

Mr. Shue had lost the coin toss; somehow Jazz believed that Sue had cheated. So, now Sue got to pick the students for her team first.

"Alright, the following students have been selected for a special elite glee club called Sue's kids." Sue started off. Jazz prayed to the lord that she was not part of it.

"Hold on," Mr. Shue interrupted. "We agreed not to split up the group."  
"Aw, come on, Will. Give me a chance to do things the Sue Sylvester way. Maybe with my proven leadership abilities, I can help this pathetic group of mouth breathers place in sectionals."  
Jazz sniffed heartily through her nose. Cory laughed and smacked the back of her head.

"We can't even compete in sectionals if we divide up the club Sue. It's against the rules."

"Really. You need to crack open a book, William. Here I have the show choir rule book, page twenty four." He threw him a book. "Provision 14, second attendant. Twelve members must perform for each team, however not must perform every song."

Mr. Shue threw the book on the piano. "Fine, just go ahead and take all the football players and your cheerios."

"Alright everybody. Listen up." Sue slipped on her glasses. Jazz shuddered and crossed her fingers. "When you here your name called, cross over to my side of this black shiny thing."

"That's called a piano, Sue." Mr. Shue said slowly.

"Santana." She called, ignoring the comment. "Wheels, gay kid. Come on, move it!" The three sitting in shock quickly got up. "Asian, other Asian, Aretha, and shack." Jazz let out her breath. "See Will, I don't want to participate in a group that ignores the need of the minority students."

They began arguing again and Jazz turned around to look who was left. All the white kids were sitting there. She knew Sue's plan right then.

Oliver was waiting at her locker this time. "I've been trying to stay away from Puck; I still have marks on my neck." He explained.

Jazz agreed and went on to tell him what Sue was up to. "And I don't know what to do." She said, stopping outside of her classroom so they could finish the conversation.

"I suggest you push through it. If you guys really are a team, you'll stay together." He kissed her forehead and smiled at her. "Don't worry about it, you guys are all really close."

"You're right. I should just leave it alone and whatever happens will happen." Jazz leaned onto his shoulder as he slung his arm over her.

The next glee club they were all sitting around Puck playing the guitar and all of them were just goofing off and having a good time together. They were singing songs and Finn was playing the drums along with the music. Jazz was thinking it would be awesome if every day was like this.

"I miss us all being together," Rachel said shrugging.

"I hope we don't get in trouble for our covert jam session." Artie laughed.

"If Sue catches us mingling, we're cooked." Kurt put his hands on his hips. "She told me if I even talk to one of Mr. Shue's kids she would shave my head." Everyone laughed. "And I just can't rock that look. Even Justin Timberlake is growing his fro back."

"I'd like to cook her over a spit." Jazz mumbled, smiling evilly. Finn hit her with a drum stick.

"Well, we gotta go guys." Mercedes said, ending that party. "Ms. Sylvester is expecting us in ten minutes in the dance studio." Jazz groaned and rolled her eyes.

As they left Mr. Shue walked in. "Alright, great news you guys. Brought the band with me and I think we've got our number for sectionals."

"Mr. Shue." Rachel started.

"None of us like what this has become." Jazz finished, patting that top of her head.

"Don't you guys see, that is how Sue wants you to feel? Giving up doesn't help anyone but her. Look, if it were up to me, we would all perform together at sectionals, but it's not up to me anymore. Okay? Sue's going to do her song and we're gonna do ours. Sue's kids are singing about hate, literally. So I thought we would try a kinder approach. Alright, Jazz and Finn, you are going to take the leads." Quinn looked furious, Rachel had been with Finn far too much.

"I love this song." Rachel said instead. "Everyone follow my lead." Jazz smiled sorrowfully at Quinn while Rachel and Finn got up to take the two mikes and everyone stayed in their spots.

"So much for togetherness." Quinn said, going back to her seat.

"Guys," Mr. Shue said, "You really need to practice this, night and day. Between classes, it has to be letter perfect."

"You got it Mr. S." Finn nodded.

They practice it all week, all the time. The song turned out to be perfect, but every time they did it Quinn looked more furious. Jazz avoided her by taking the mike on the other side of Puck every single time. Her and Puck and Cory didn't mind it as much and joked and laugh while they sang, having a great time.

The most recent time the ran through it, Finn and Rachel got really close by the end of it. Puck and Jazz stared at eachother with eyebrows raised. Quinn pushed between the too.

"Excuse me," Quinn said, close to tears. "What about us? You expect us to just sway back here like props." Puck winked at Jazz and the two stared swaying dramatically in silent fits of laughter.

Mr. Shue rolled his eyes and turned off the mikes. As they were packing up Quinn told Jazz, Cory, Puck, and Brittney. "I think Sue was right about him, he clearly doesn't like minorities." That one hit hard, because it would seem like it was true.

"Hey, Flames. Hold it."

Jazz stopped in the door way and waited for Puck to catch up.

"What did you think about practice today?" He asked once they became level with eachother.

"Poor Quinn," Jazz stated, shrugging. "I can see where she's coming from."

"Yeah… she should be with someone who'd treat her right…" Puck said slowly, lost in his own thoughts.

"And who's that? You?" Jazz giggled as he gave her a disbelieving look. "Come on Puckerman, she's a girl who needs a real guy. Not a real lay."

Puck put a hand over his heart. "That's offensive you know?"

"But it's also true. You could never settle down with a girl," Jazz stopped walking and turned to him. "You don't get close to them in a way you could."

"How would I do that?" Puck asked, looking the other way.  
"Really get to know them," Jazz said, nodding. "I got to go, Oliver's waiting."

"Oliver's waiting," Puck repeated in a high voice but laughed. Jazz hit his arm and laughed as she walked away.

"Can you imagine in this day and age being discriminated against? My goodness, the pain you must be feeling." Sue sat in front of the three of them, having called them into her office. Jazz sat on her hands, trying to look everywhere but her face. She pointed to Puck first. "So, you're last name is Puckerman, huh?"

"It's Salome." Puck said, raising a fist. Jazz rolled her eyes.

"Who knew?" Sue said, turning to Brittney. She pulled a weight out of nowhere and started doing reps. "And poor, sweet Brittney. Oh, I know the Dutch are famous for cold people. But that's no excuse for treating you like some half priced hooker in Amsterdam's famous red light district." Brittney just stared at her. "And a poor red head. I checked and there are only two other like in the school, isn't that right gingy?" Jazz avoided eye contact. "And you're brother there who must be some kind of Indian." Cory gave her the biggest disbelieving look possible. "Well, all I can say is if you're serious about leaving Shuester, Sue Sylvester's rainbow tent will gladly protect you from his storm of racism."

"Is being a red-head even a race?" Jazz asked slowly, finding her voice.

"Of course, it shows you're obviously Irish." Sue said softly.

"Neither of my parents are."

"I guess they've been lying about who you're real parents are then."

Jazz shut up. Sue dismissed them to think about it.

"What're you thinking about Flames?" Puck asked.

"That she's spitting loads of bull crap." Jazz was fired up as she stomped to her locker.

"I know, I mean Rachel is Jewish too." He laughed and leaned against the wall.

"But, I think we should join." She said, closing her locker.

"What?" Puck asked, standing straight.  
"We'll all almost be in one group again, and then we'll kick Sue out." Jazz faced him, seeing what he thought of the plan.

"Good idea, gingy." She stuck her tongue at him, taking off down the opposite hallway and meeting up with Oliver. Puck watched her run off with an unreadable expression.

That night for dinner Jennifer demanded that everyone sit down and eat their take-out. The atmosphere was cold and quiet.

"How was school today, Jazz?" Denis asked, trying to start a conversation.

Jazz looked up from her rice. "Pretty good, except that cheerleading coach that sat near us at the meeting told me you aren't my real mother."

"Well, I never… That woman is pure evil and full of spite." Jennifer said, pursing her lips into a straight line. "You will never be a cheerleader with that girl running the show. Have you seen how she treats them?"

"I could be a cheerleader if I wanted to." Jazz mumbled quietly. Denis put a hand over Jennifer's before she could retort and the only sounds were once again silverware on plates.

As her and Kurt walked into join the group in the audience, Jazz noticed everyone staring at the stage. She turned her head and saw Rachel, Quinn and Finn on stage, all by themselves. Sue was being obnoxious and rude as always, before the song had even started she said, "Alright, that's it. Everybody up. We're leaving."

"I'm sorry." Finn said, stepping to the front of the stage. "Is there a fire?"

"No, and that's the point. There is no fire." And Sue went off, arguing with Mr. Shue. They reminded Jazz of when her parents used to fight, before the split. Cory came and put an arm around her.

Puck looked nervously at Jazz, who was holding her eyes tightly closed. Cory yelled, "Enough! If we wanted to hear two parents fight, those of us who have two parents would just stay home on payday." Jazz squeezed his hand.

"I agree." Mercedes stepped in. "Glee club is supposed to be fun and furthermore, I don't like this minority business. I may be a strong proud black woman but I'm a lot more than that. I'm out." She walked away.

"M-me too." Tina followed suit.

"I agree." Jazz said, and Cory and Puck followed her carrying Artie.

"Maybe they should just do it already." Puck whispered as they were walking out. Jazz elbowed him and laughed.

No one had planned on going glee club the next day but Mr. Shue had hunted them down and made them all meet him in the room.

"Sue was right to shine the light on minorities." Mr. Shue told the room seriously while Sue leaned on the piano behind him. "Because you're all minorities. You're in glee club. Now, there are only twelve of you and all you have is eachother. So it doesn't matter than Rachel is Jewish, or that Finn is…"

"Unable to tell my rights from my lefts." Finn finished seriously. Jazz had to stuff her fist in her mouth to keep from laughing.

"Or that Santana is Latina. Or that Quinn is…"

"Pregnant." Sue finished. Everyone looked stunned. "Sorry, Q. It will be all over the blogs by this afternoon. Now everybody knows. Including me." She got up and walked out.

Jazz's stomach dropped and she looked at Quinn. She looked like she was going to cry. Jazz was going to go to her but Puck grabbed her arm, his jaw clenched.

As soon as the bell rang, people dispersed without saying a word. Quinn didn't move and told Finn to leave her. Jazz stayed behind and sat in the seat next to her. Cory was the last one out of the room, staring back concernedly at Quinn and Jazz.

"Why do you keep staying around for me?" Quinn asked, wiping her eyes.

"Because everyone needs someone, Quinn." Jazz crossed her legs and turned to face her. Quinn looked at her for a second then broke down crying, falling into Jazz's arms. "Everything will get better. You have a beautiful little girl to look forward too. Just, keep holding on."

That week the glee club performed a beautiful version of keep holding on with Jazz and Finn at the leads. Throughout the song they directed their words to Quinn, who couldn't stop crying. Jazz knew what it was like to lose everything, but she wouldn't let that happen to Quinn, at the end of the song, she took her hand and tried to put all her feelings into it.


	6. MashUp

** I heart reviews. So, please send them my way and I may put up the rest of the chapters until sectionals.**

**I don't own glee, only my original characters.**

_By and large, Jazz has always been like the kind of man you wouldn't want your daughter to associate with. – Duke Ellington._

It was Monday morning once again and everyone was in a slump. Jazz hadn't slept at all last night for some reason and was falling asleep on her feet. As she made her way through the crowded hallways to her locker, she got lost twice. After finally finding her locker, she pulled her books for Spanish out and slid to the ground, closing her eyes.

"Hey, flames." Puck said, staring down at her. She shut her eyes tighter and groaned. "I love it when you make that noise." Jazz feebly tried to hit him but missed. "But, anyways, are you Jewish, perhaps?" Jazz opened her eyes and looked at him, bewildered.

"No, Christian. Why?" She questioned, suspicious. He walked away without answering, looking deep in thought. Jazz left it alone and shut her eyes again.

"Good morning Starshine." A soft voice with a British accent made her wake from her snoozing before class. She opened her eyes to see Oliver bending down and staring her in the face. "I hope you're having a wonderful morning on this beautiful Monday." Jazz grunted but allowed him to lift her off the ground.

"I couldn't sleep," Jazz yawned. "Last night."

"Maybe try counting sheep?" Oliver said, jokingly.

"I did." Jazz said, leaning back against the lockers, her eyes closing once again. "I also tried…" But the words were drowned out when she was covered in cherry slush.

"Stupid chick thinking she could play sports." A low voice said. Jazz opened her eyes after wiping the slush away from them. Before her, leaning against Oliver, was a fellow Hockey teammate. Oliver was standing there looking ashamed but he didn't tell his teammate off. Jazz glared at him, now fully awake.

"Oh, nice one." Jazz said, not even looking at Oliver. "And how come you can't get a girlfriend?" The hockey player scoffed and walked off after patting Oliver on the back. Jazz watched him go, fuming. "Thanks a lot, Jones." She stormed off past him to, towards the girl's bathroom.

Before she pushed the door open to wash herself off, she saw the hockey player being hit in the face and the back of a Mohawk walking away. With a grin, she shut herself in.

She entered glee a little late, her hair damp pulled up in a ponytail, one of Kurt's sweaters over her black tank, and carrying her wicked shirt. That's what she was upset most over. Jazz had gotten it when she had gone and saw the opening show of Wicked in San Francisco. It was her most prized possession.

Cory smiled at her sadly as she motioned to her ruined shirt. She took a seat next to him and leaned her head on his shoulder. Quinn was wiping off a wet Finn who seemed to have gotten the slushie as well. Jazz smiled sadly at him.

She looked around at the people sitting in the room this period. Puck was avoiding her eye and Jazz didn't know why.

"The slushie war has commenced." Kurt said, sitting next to Jazz and crossing his legs. Jazz hugged him and silently thanked him for the shirt.

"And if Finn and you got nailed," Mercedes told Jazz, sitting next to Kurt. "None of us are safe."

"Okay guys," Mr. Shue said, walking into the room. "We're a little behind for sectionals thanks to our Sue Sylvester detour. But you guys seemed to really enjoy doing mash-ups, right? And I want to keep you guys fired up. Plus there is an important lesson to be learned with Mash-Ups. Sometimes things are so different that they don't feel like they go together. But the big difference between them is what makes them great. Like… chocolate and bacon."

"Or glee club and football." Finn put out while Quinn continued to wipe him off.

"Exactly," Mr. Shue said, pointing at Finn. "But you've proven that it is a great combination. So, here is my personal favorite song and you're homework for the week is to find an unexpected mash-up to go with it." He passed out the sheet music.

"Bust a move?" Kurt asked skeptically.

"Man, this song is old school." Mercedes pointed out.

"This song is amazing!" Jazz said jumping up.

"Uhm, Artie. Try and follow along on the base." Mr. Shue said, wheeling him over. "Finn, take us through it."

"I, uh, sorry Mr. Shue. I got corn syrup in my eye."

"Baby." Jazz said, staring at him with a disbelieving look on her face. He'd gotten the grape slush, the one with the least corn syrup. "I lost both my contacts from the hit this morning. I can't see a thing."

"Okay, uh, Puck. How 'bout it?" Mr. Shue asked. Jazz perked up, she'd never heard him sing before.

"I don't groove on young MC." Puck told him.

"I am shocked at the lack of leading man ambition in this room right now." Rachel told everyone shaking her head.

"It's okay Rachel." Mr. Shue told her. He set down his music and started unbuttoning his shirt. "I guess I'm going to show these guys how it's done. Jazz, come dance with me."

People started laughing and wolf whistling. Jazz stood up and took to the dance floor as the band started up the music.

_This here's a tale for all the fellas  
Try to do what those ladies tell us  
Get shot down cause you're over zealous  
Play hard to get an females get jealous  
Ok smarty, go to a party  
Girls are scantily clad and showin body  
A chick walks by you wish you could sex her  
But you're standin on the wall like you was Poindexter  
New movie's showin... so you're goin  
Could care less about the five you're blowin  
Theatre gets dark just to start the show  
When you spot a fine woman sittin in the front row  
She's dressed in yellow, she says "Hello,  
Come sit next to me you fine fellow"  
You run over there without a second to loose  
And what comes next, hey bust a move_

If you want it baby you've got it 

_If you want it baby you've got it  
Just bust a move  
If you want it baby you've got it _

_If you want it baby you've got it_

Your best friend Harry has a brother Larry  
In five days from now he's gonna marry  
He's hopin you can make it there if you can  
'Cause in the ceremony you'll be the best man  
You say "neato"... check your libido  
And roll to the church in your new tuxedo  
The bride walks down just to start the wedding  
And there's one more girl you won't be getting  
So you start thinkin, then you start blinkin  
A bride maid looks and thinks that you're winkin  
She thinks you're kinda cute so she winks back  
And now you're feelin really fine cus the girl is stacked  
Reception's jumpin, bass is pumpin  
Look at the girl and your heart starts thumpin  
Says she wants to dance to a different groove  
Now you know what to dog, bust a move

If you want it baby you've got it

_If you want it baby you've got it  
Just bust a move  
If you want it baby you've got it_

_If you want it baby you've got it_

By the end of the song, everyone was dancing old-school and singing along, except Kurt. Jazz forgot about everything that had happened that morning.

The next day at football practice, her and Cory were warming up when from the huddle Finn came flying on another player, knocking them both over. Jazz threw the football down and ran over, pulling Finn off of the boy while Coach Tanaka pulled the other boy to standing.

"Calm down, Finn." Jazz said, holding him back.

"Everybody!" Coach yelled, getting furious. "On the sidelines, take a knee! NOW!"

Everyone made their way over to the sidelines and got down; waiting for what was coming next.

"What if you had broken Finn's arm, huh?" Coach asked, bearing down on the player fighting with Finn. "We'd be worse off and more pathetic then we already are. Where's Puckerman?"

Jazz looked down the line and realized he wasn't there.

"He said he had to miss practice today," Finn answered quietly. "He's working on something for glee club."

"What? He's working on his coming out of the closet speech or something." Finn reached behind Matt and hit the player the said that. Cory grabbed Jazz's shoe to keep her from getting up.

"Enough!" Coach Tanaka yelled, getting really angry. "Football is war. And no one single man can win that war, not even if they strap nukes on him. I want you to start acting like a team again. When we won that one game, it wasn't because we were dancing. It was because we were a singular purpose. I want you to start hanging more. Spending more time together. Which is why, starting next week, I'm adding another practice on Thursdays at 3:30."

"But coach, that's when glee rehearses." Jazz spoke about, livid.

"I have had it up to here with Shuester and glee." Coach said, bearing down on her. "Here's the story, girly. And you tell Puckerman this when you see him. That practice is mandatory and no exceptions. So you're going to have to choose what's more important to you. Football or Glee club." Jazz looked over at Finn who looked lost.

That night, Cory was out with Dakota and Denis and Jennifer had gone to dinner. She was home alone, so after showering and slipping on sweats and a tie-dyed shirt, Jazz went down stairs and began cooking dinner. As the water started to boil and the ramen noodles were set in, the door bell rang.

Jazz set her stuff down and walked to the door, opening it. Before he stood none other than Puck and he was holding a guitar. She gave him a weird look as he stood their awkwardly.

"Cory's out with Dakota, but I'll tell him you stopped by." Jazz said, starting to close the door again. He put his foot in the way.

"Actually, I need your help." Puck said, awkwardly. Jazz looked him up and down then held the door open.

"Trying to get with a girl?" She asked, letting him in.

"Maybe," he gave her a strange look. She stood chest to chest with him and touched his lips with her index finger.

"You're lips are red, like you've just been making out. But you're not messed up enough to have done the dirty." Jazz said, turning and walking back to the kitchen.

"How would you know?" He scoffed.

"I'm not as prude as you think." She winked and stirred her pot. "Ramen noodles?" She turned around and caught him staring at her butt. Jazz rolled her eyes.

"No," Puck said, looking back at her face. "I need help though. She wants me to sing a solo before she can 'give herself to me."

"Ah, so it's Rachel Berry you're attempting to woo." Jazz said, picking up the pot and carrying it over to the sink to drain the water.

"Well, yes." He rubbed the back of his head. "And you're the other know-it-all when it comes to music so I thought I'd ask you for help."

"Okay, what were you thinking?" She asked, mixing the powder in with the noodles.

"A Jewish singer." Jazz laughed then caught his eyes.

"Alright." She said, "Let's go up to my room." Jazz poured her noodles into a bowl, grabbed a fork and began making her way upstairs.

"You know," Puck said, walking behind her. "That's the first time a girl has said that to me when I know we aren't about to have sex."

Jazz rolled her eyes and ignored the comment as she pushed open her bedroom door. Puck was shocked into silence behind her.

"It's huge." He muttered and she dropped down into her bed and pulled her Mac out, typing furiously away.

"I love it, especially the bed." Jazz said, snuggling into her soft white covers.

"You're right. It would be perfect to…" Puck started, but Jazz cut him off with a look.

"Alright, how about we do this." She set the laptop down and went up to her stereo system, picking out a song and pressing play. As the opening cords resounded off the room, Jazz grabbed Puck's hand and dragged him to the dancing side.

"_Baby seems we never ever agree. You like the movies and I like T.V_." Jazz said, dancing around Puck, who stood there laughing.

"_I take things serious and you take 'em light_," Puck joined in, joining in on the dancing.

"_I go to be early_." Jazz sang, dropping to the floor and lying down.

"_And I party all night_." Puck stepped over her and did a hip thrust.

"_Our friends are sayin_'," Jazz took his hands that he had dropped down.

"_We ain't gonna last_," Puck pulled her out and up, spinning her around.

"_Cuz I move slowly,_" She ran her hands down his body, taking her time.

"_And baby I'm fast_." He grabbed her hands, spun them around and sang into her ear.

"_I like it quiet,_" Jazz pulled her hands free and jumped away, turning to face him.

"_And I love to shout_," Puck took a step back and yelled.

"_But when we get together_," Jazz and Puck sang together, doing a step touch towards eachother. "_It just all works out_." They grabbed hands, then released and threw them into the air.

"_I take 2 steps forward_." Jazz said, stepping towards him until they were really close.

"_I take 2 steps back_." Puck sang, stepping backwards.

"_We come together. Cuz opposites attract_." Puck grabbed her hands as they sang in unison and pulled her towards him. They collided and she laughed. "Cause you know."

"_It ain't fiction_." Jazz pushed away and shook her finger at him.  
"_Just a natural fact._" Puck laughed, and spun her into him.

"_We come together. Cuz opposites attract_." Jazz tried to jump to the side, to end the song, but without her contacts she couldn't see a thing. She ended up miscalculating and jumping right into him, knocking both of them to the floor, her on top.

Headlight flashed in her window as a car pulled out of the driveway. She tried to see what kind of car it was but it was already around the corner. Jazz pushed her body off of his, and stood up. She laughed and walked over to the bed, picking up her food.

After he stopped groaning, Puck propped himself up on one arm and stared at her. "Although that song works, I don't really feel like singing Abdul in front of the glee club."

"Alright, then." She flipped open her Mac again and started searching. After a few beats she closed it again and went and picked up her acoustic guitar, a dove Gibson. Puck looked impressed.

"Didn't know you could play the guitar." Puck said, standing up.

"I didn't know you could be a nice guy." Jazz retorted. Puck rolled his eyes.

"How about Billy Joel?" She questioned, playing a few cords and humming along with Sweet Caroline. He smiled and picked up his guitar. In no time, Jazz had taught him the entire song and they set their guitar down and leaned back in the bed.

"Hey, Noah." She asked, her eyes closed. He grunted to say he was listening. "Thank you, about this morning. For hitting that guy." She felt the bed shift as he moved to look at her.

"Someone had to, since the punk Oliver wouldn't." He said. Jazz stayed quiet. "Plus, you're a team-mate. We need to stick up for one another." Jazz turned on her side so they were staring at eachother.

"Oh, that's why you did it." Jazz said. Noah's turn to stay quiet. "Coach scheduled a mandatory practice on Thursday, we have to choose between glee and football. I'm choosing glee." He shut his eyes as if he was in pain and breathed deeply.

"What am I supposed to do now?" He opened his eyes again and looked at Jazz searchingly.

She shrugged with the shoulder that wasn't pressed to the bed. "As long as you make the choice yourself, I know it will be the right one."

"You really are an amazing girl." Noah said, his head getting closer to hers. And, she realized, she was getting closer to him, their bodies touching now. Their lips were almost together when the grand clock went off outside. She sat straight up and he groaned.

"What time is it?" She asked her voice small.  
"Nine, why?" He told her, sitting up.

She grabbed his arm and his guitar. "My brother's going to be home at any minute. He'll have both of us skinned if he knows you were here when no one else was home. Out, out, out." She ran all the way to the door and shoved him out. "Keep you're headlights off until you're in the road." Noah was laughing as he got into his car.

"Hey, Jazz." He yelled back, through an open window. "Why don't we do this another night? I can help you with a song for the mash-up." She didn't say anything but smiled and waved him away.

Just as he turned on his headlights and headed down the street Cory pulled into the driveway. Him and Dakota parked and jumped out as Jazz yelped and ran to the kitchen.

"Jazzie, we're home!" Jazz was washing her hands and turned around, face to face with a slush.

"AH!" She said, covering herself. Cory laughed and shoved it into her hands. She opened her eyes and breathed a sigh of relief. "You know, this is going to add to my Sue Sylvester nightmares." Jazz sat down next to Dakota, who was slurping up the remains of his slush. Cory's phone rang and he answered it.

"Can I call you back in a second? I need to put Dakota to bed. Alright." Cory hung up the phone but before he put it away, Jazz glanced at the caller ID. "Hey, bud. I think all the slush is gone. Run and get you're pajamas on and I'll be up in a second." Dakota frowned but ran up the stairs, leaving his empty cup behind.

Jazz sat there, sipping her cherry drink and staring at Cory. He was walking around, picking up the kitchen. This reminded her of back with Aunt Kris.

"You like her, don't you?" Jazz said, setting down her cup. "Quinn, I mean."

Cory paused in his clean-up but resumed quickly. "I don't know, Jazz. We got partnered in Chemistry when I first came and had a take-home project. Now she calls me every night and we just talk." He leaned over the sink and threw his rag down. "It wouldn't matter anyways. She's pregnant with Finn's child, and won't leave no matter how worthless he is to her." His fingers were turning purple as he gripped the edge.

"Cory, she may have a child, but you're wonderful with children," Jazz stood up and rubbed his back, making him calm down. "If you're meant to be together, it will all work out in the end." She told him, thinking about her night.

He breathed and smiled at her. "So, Puck was here tonight…?" Jazz choked and her eyes grew. "He passed me on the way out. What happened?"

"Who passed you on the way out?" Jennifer asked as she stumbled into the kitchen and giggling. "A boy, Jazzie?"

"No one, mom." Cory said quickly. "I'll go put Dakota to bed."

"Denis is already up there." Jennifer turned back to Jazz, now serious. "You'd better not be having sex with this Puckerman boy. He used to clean our pool and is not a good character."

"He's a nice guy!" Jazz yelled defensively. Cory gave her a warning look.

"He still shouldn't be here when nobodies home and you should not be having sex with him!" Jennifer snapped back.

Jazz stood up furiously and made for the door. As she reached the entrance and called over her shoulder. "And, we didn't do anything. I'm not a slut like you think I am."

Jazz ran into Glee late, a little flustered. She'd been avoiding Oliver who was looking all over for her. Luckily, Mr. Shue was facing another way as she snuck under him.

"Come on, guys. It's like you're daring me to start dancing." Their teacher joked. Everyone started talking at this point and Jazz laughed.

"I've been working on something." Puck spoke up from over by the band. Jazz looked at him and his eyes flashed towards her, the smile growing on his face.

"Oh yeah?" Mr. Shue asked, amazed.

"It's my personal tribute to a musical Jewish icon." He said, looking at Rachel. Jazz kept herself from rolling her eyes.

"Uh, fantastic. Let's hear it." Their director told him, taking a seat by Jazz and Matt.

The rest of the band picked up as soon as Puck began to play the cords.

_Where it began, I can't begin to know when  
But then I know it's growing strong  
Oh, wasn't the spring, whooo  
And spring became the summer  
Who'd believe you'd come along_

Hands, touching hands, reaching out  
Touching me, touching you  
Oh, sweet Caroline  
Good times never seem so good  
I've been inclined to believe it never would

_Oh, sweet Caroline  
Good times never seem so good  
I've been inclined to believe it never would_

_Oh, no, no, no._

Puck kept his eyes on Rachel most of the time, but once in a while they'd flit over the Jazz. Santana crossed her arms, looking disgusted at Rachel. Jazz sang along, marveling at how well this song fit his voice. After he finished, Mr. Shue stood up clapping.

"That was amazing." He praised. "And I have an idea! That song we've been working on, things can only get better? You take the male lead!"

Everyone stood up to congratulate Puck. Jazz beamed at him from her seat, her brain buzzing.

It was Thursday, the day of the showdown. The day they found out if Glee was still a go. As the clock chimed 3:30, everyone's heads turned towards the door. It was quiet for a second before Cory and Jazz walked in, hand in hand. Kurt ran forward and hugged her tightly. Cory went to stand by Quinn who patted his arm.

They waited a second longer and foot steps were heard. Matt and Mike entered next, Santana and Brittney running forward to greet them. They walked back to stand with everybody else. Jazz watched the door, her hopefulness falling every second.

Then Puck walked through the door. Jazz was going to greet him, but Rachel beat him, making her remember they were together. Her face fell.

"Are you sure about this? Choosing us over football might mean getting a slushie in the face everyday." Rachel told him.

He looked over and made eye contact with Jazz as he said, "Bring it." And they hugged, Jazz looked at Mr. Shue.

"Where's Finn?" She asked, chewing her lip. He was the only one not to show up. "Well, can I show everyone what I've been working on that may mash-up with bust it?"

Everyone slowly made it back to their seats. Mr. Shue nodded his head.

"You'll know this song if you've ever seen 10 Things I Hate About You." She pulled out the mike stand and the corded mike.

_Hey, Oww  
I want you to want me  
I need you to need me  
I'd love you to love me  
I'm beggin' you to beg me  
I want you to want me  
I need you to need me  
I'm beggin' you to beg me  
Shine up the old brown shoes  
Put on a brand new shirt  
Get home early from work  
If you say that you love me  
Didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'  
Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'  
Feelin' all alone without a friend  
You know you feel like dyin'  
Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'  
I want you to want me  
I need you to need me  
I'd love you to love me  
Yeah, I'm beggin' you to beg me  
Shine up the old brown shoes  
Put on a brand new shirt  
Get home early from work  
If you say that you love me  
Didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'  
Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'  
Yeah, Feelin' all alone without a friend  
You know you feel like dyin'  
Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'  
Oww, Oww, Oww, Yeah  
I want you to want me  
I need you to need me  
I'd love you to love me  
I'm beggin' you to beg me  
C'mon, I want you to want me._

As she sang through the song, she danced around, twirling the cord between her fingers, and flirting with the guitar player. She was having such a good time, winking at the guy Glee club members and moving her hips around she was upset when the song ended.

Everyone stood up and clapped for her performance, except Puck. He sat in his chair, looking confused. Rachel noticed.

Jazz was stuck cleaning off equipment during football practice. In the middle of gym class, she'd stood up and called Tanaka an ass. She was in deep trouble, so now she was holding a hose and spraying down benches and pads and helmets. It wouldn't have been so bad if the coach hadn't made her wear shorts and a tank, and it wasn't during practice. To add to that, Oliver was running around the track and Puck was sitting in the stands.

Every time Oliver would pass her, he'd try and get her attention. She was pointedly ignoring him. This time however he stopped running to talk to her.

"Please," He said, walking into her path. She side-stepped him. "What can I do to show I'm sorry?"

She faced him evilly, holding up the spray hose. His eyes grew wide, but he shook his head yes. Jazz pulled the nozzle thoroughly soaking him. When she was finished and had stopped spraying him, he wiped off his eyes.

"Happy now?" he asked, walking towards her. Before she realized what he was doing, she got a gigantic hug, soaking her to the bones. Jazz wriggled free and ran away. As she came to a halt, a little ways away, she looked up to see Puck staring at her sadly and Rachel (who was sitting behind him) mouth 'Jazz, don't you?' Puck turned away quickly. Jazz continued to stare as he stormed away from Rachel.

Before Rachel could look up and see her staring, Oliver was spraying her with the hose. Jazz yelped and ran towards him through the onslaught of water. Oliver dropped the hose as she reached him and grabbed her around the waist.

"Are we good now?" He asked, staring into her eyes. Jazz nodded and Oliver kissed her for the first time.

Jazz was still kind of dazed as she got ready for bed that night. She was just about to clap off the light when her phone buzzed, she picked it up to check who it was but she didn't know the number.

The text said, 'Come to your front porch.'

She cautiously made her way downstairs, trying not to wake anyone up. Jazz pushed the front door open and slipped outside running smack into Puck.

"Whoa, buddy." She said, stepping back. "Why are you here?"

"I have something for you." He told her, holding up a box. "It took me ages to find it, but I found one."  
Jazz looked at him suspiciously, but then unwrapped it. She pulled out a defying gravity shirt that was exactly the same as the one that got ruined.

"I noticed that the hockey bozo ruined your other one," He said, rubbing the back of his head. "And you wear it all the time, more than any other one of your shirts, so I went and found another one."

Jazz started crying and flung her arms around his neck.

"N-Noah, I love you," Jazz sobbed into his neck, as he softly hugged her back. Car lights shone on them, but it quickly pulled away, leaving them in darkness. Jazz released him, he was smiling brightly. "You are just the most amazing friend." She patted his cheek, wished him a good night, and went up to bed.

She was waiting for Oliver at his locker the next day, hoping to see him before class. Puck walked up to his locker.

"Hey, Puck." He turned to face her and she grabbed his upper arm. Immediately, she noticed that her hand didn't ever fit around half of it. "I heard about you and Rachel. You should have talked to me last night."

"It wasn't even that big of a deal. I was going to dump her anyway." Jazz smiled sadly at him and continued to rub his arm.

A purple slush hit him.

Jazz turned around furiously to face his assailant and saw Oliver standing there holding an empty cup, a few hockey players behind him. Her eyes narrowed more than his even were.

"I drove by your house last night to see if you were still up." Oliver told her, no remorse in his voice. "You were embraced with him. Just like early this week when I stopped by to apologize, you were with him again."

"He dropped off a shirt that was ruined by this loser!" Jazz yelled, pointing to the player behind him. "And I was teaching him a new song for Glee, so he could impress Rachel."

"Impress Rachel? Yeah, right." Oliver scoffed. "He's wanted to get in your pants since you moved here, and you're falling for it!"

Puck made a motion for him, but Jazz stepped in his way.

"We're friends!" Jazz snarled. "But it looks like we aren't."

Oliver shook his head and the hockey player behind him handed him another cup.

"Now, do it to her. Since she's a football player and Glee loser." The idiot told Oliver. Oliver eyes widened and he looked stunned. "Or do you want me to pour it on you." He hesitated again. Puck tried to step in front of her again, but Jazz held him back.

The cherry iciness hit her, the second time this week. Puck growled and pushed her to the side, grabbing Oliver by the collar.

"You can throw as many at you like at me, but not her..." Puck said his voice dangerously low.

"No, Puck. Let him go. We should go get cleaned up." Jazz grabbed his arm and he released Oliver, who fell to the ground.

Oliver wiped his mouth as he stood up and said, "You can have her, she's a whore anyways."

Puck turned around and punched him as hard as he could in the mouth. Oliver recovered and punched him right back. Puck hit him again, knocking him to the floor. Jazz, after overcoming the shock, grabbed Puck and pushed him into the girl's bathroom, hanging an out of order sign on the outside. She pulled the stopper and put it so the door wouldn't open.

"You didn't need to hit him." She told him, pulling out a rag from her bag. She faced him and saw his lip was bleeding. Jazz frowned and made him sit down. She ran cold water over the rag, and held it to his lip. He patted his leg and she sat down, holding the rag in place.

"You're not a whore though," he mumbled through the towel. Jazz rolled her eyes and put his hand to the rag, making him hold it. She leaned his head back in the sink and used to a cup to pour water in his hair to get the sticky stuff out. He pulled the rag off for a minute. "You're probably the least whore of a girl I know."

"You must not know a lot of decent girls." Jazz smiled and looked down at him as she ran her hands over his Mohawk. "Was Oliver telling the truth?" Puck raised an eyebrow. "About you only wanting to get with me?" She looked away from his face as her eyes searching for something to stare at.

He grabbed her hand mid-motion, sat up, and faced her. "Now, I'm not going to deny I haven't thought about it. But, half the guys in the school probably have thought about it. You smoking, Jazz." She laughed and faced him. "But, no, that's not why I talk to you. And if I wanted to get with you so bad, I would have already." Jazz hit him with the towel and he grinned. "Now let me wash out your hair."

They switched places, Jazz leaning back into the sink. Noah gently ran his fingers of one hand through her hair, coaxing the slush out of it while his other held the rag to his lip. Jazz let him do his thing, slightly enjoying it.

"You're really good at this." She pointed out, closing her eyes.

"I have to do it to my sister when she get's dirty." He told her. "Okay, I think most of it's out."

She sat up, taking the towel and drying her hair as best she could. "Turn around," She told him as she dug through her bag for another shirt. She pulled the damp on off and put on the clean one. Jazz turned and saw Noah staring through the mirror. "You peeper." She accused.

"You got me." He held up his free hand. She walked up to him and took the rag gently away.

"It's stopped bleeding I think." Jazz said, staring at his lips. "Thank you for standing up for me again, Noah."

He lifted a hand and ran it through her hair again. "No problem, Jazz." They were moving closer again, Noah moving her head with his hand.

And the bell rang.

"We have to get to class!" Jazz said, stepping back and avoiding his gaze. She gathered up her stuff and rushed out the door. Puck kicked a chair.

As Jazz ran through the door to the choir room, Finn was in there, handing out slushies. Jazz cringed but took one anyway once she'd thrown her stuff down.

"Thanks for the slushies, Finn." Rachel said, staring at him. "They're delicious."

Puck walked in and took his.

"And loaded with empty Calories." Kurt added. Finn handed one to Mr. Shue. "You know why they call them slushies don't you?"

"Cause you're butt begins to look like one if you have too many." Jazz answered. The two connected pinkies and laughed.

"I'd like to propose a toast." Finn said, stepping up. "To Mr. Shue. You were right about glee club and football being a killer combination." Everyone hit there cups against one another. Except Quinn. Jazz slunk over to stand by her.

"Mr. Shue. I am sorry to report; we've all been remised about completing our assignment this week." Artie told him.

"Yeah, none of us could find a good groove for Bust a Move." Mercedes added.

"And I personally feel like a failure." Artie said, people laughed.  
"Well, that's okay guys. I feel like the lesson landed. And that's what's important. And we are glad to have you back Finn." Mr. Shue patted him on the back. "You okay, Quinn?"

"Do I look okay?" Quinn asked, shaking her head. Cory moved uncomfortably. "I'm devastated. Now that I'm off the cheerios, I'll start everyday with a slushie facial."

"That's okay if that happens, Quinn. Because there are thirteen of your friends, right here, who are going to be more than happy to help clean you off." Mr. Shue said. Jazz grabbed her around the shoulder with a one armed hug. "Oh, em. Brain freeze." He walked back towards the door. "I can't imagine getting hit in the kisser with one of these."

Everyone looked towards eachother. Finn and Jazz made eye contact and nodded.

"You've never been hit by a slushie before, Mr. Shue." Artie questioned, as they slowly walked forward.

"Uhm, alright guys." Mr. Shue knew what was coming. "We're a team, bring it on. Gimme your best shot."

"One, two."

"Three!" Jazz yelled, throwing her slushie at him as everyone followed suit.

Once he was covered her wiped off his eyes and looked at them. "Alright. Thing can only get better, from the top." He started drinking his own slush again as everyone set up, going through the dances, and Puck and Jazz making more chemistry than they ever had before.


	7. Wheels

** I don't own glee, only my original characters.**

_Jazz will endure just as long as people hear it through their feet instead of their brains. – John Philip Sousa._

Glee the next week gave Jazz a head-ache. After talking to her Aunt Kris's doctor last night, she was having trouble not crying. She sat off to the side, staring out the window. Cory warned everyone to leave her alone. Jazz wanted her father to call her back.

"Alright guys, we're doing a new number for sectionals." Mr. Shue said, as the bell rang and he walked in. "I know that pop songs have sort of been our signature pieces, but I did a little research on past winners and it turns out that the judges like songs that are more accessible. Stuff they know. Ah, standard Broadway." Jazz looked down at the music on her lap and a smile spread across her face. She crawled up and sat next to Kurt, who she knew had a passion for this music.

"Defying gravity," He said, looking up at Mr. Shue. He turned towards Jazz and they linked pinkies again with a wink. "I have an iPod shuffle dedicated exclusively to selections from Wicked. This is amazing." Kurt was breathing heavily.

"Think you can handle it Rachel?" Mr. Shue asked. Kurt's face fell.

"It's also my ringtone."

"Why do we have to go all vanilla on this song?" Mercedes asked as Jazz rubbed Kurt's back. "See, what we need is my chocolate thunder."

"Okay, we don't have time to rearrange the song for you Mercedes. Rachel is singing it. Don't worry, we'll find something for you to, dip in chocolate." Everyone laughed, Jazz glared at Mr. Shue. "On to item two, the school won't pay for the special bus we need to take Artie in his wheel chair with us to sectionals."

"W-w-what?" Tina stuttered.

"That's completely unfair." Jazz spoke up, her voice getting high just like Cory's did when they were angry.

"So," Mr. Shue went on. "We're going to have to raise money to pay for it ourselves. See, when I was in glee club and we needed silk cover bins for regionals, we held a bake sale."

"That's a wonderful idea." Jazz said, "I'll set it up, as long as people are willing to help." Everyone was quiet and a few people laughed.

"Wait, you're joking, right?" Santana was the first to speak up. "I mean, having bake sales are kind of Buji."

"So, hip people stopped eating delicious, sugary treats?" Cory scowled.

"It's not that," Brittney started out slowly, "most of us, don't know how to bake. I find recipes confusing."

"My families fully committed to take-out." Rachel chimed in.

"Yeah, Mr. Shue." Finn spoke up. "Kids are busier than when you went here. We've got homework and football and teen pregnancy and lunch."

"Can't Artie's dad just take him?" Mercedes asked.

Jazz gave them all a disbelieving look and looked over at Artie who looked just as confused.

"I can't believe how insensitive you are all being." Mr. Shue chided. Jazz shook her head. "Are you a team?"

"Of course. But Artie understands." Quinn said. "Don't you Artie?"

"O-of course." Artie said, putting his eyes back to the floor. "It's cool, anything that takes away our time from rehearsing doesn't serve the team."

"Wow," Jazz muttered. Appalled at her team-mates.

The bell rang and everyone got up to leave.

"I'm sorry, Artie." Jazz said, walking up to him. "It's not fair. My aunt Kris is in a wheel chair so I can get where you're coming from. They're jerks." He nodded but didn't say anything.

Jazz smiled sadly at him and watched him leave.

"Jazz, can I talk to you for a minute?" Mr. Shue said as she stood up. She nodded and walked over to him. "You seem a little down lately. We miss that smiling girl that's usually around." Jazz smile broke out across her face and Mr. Shue grinned. "There you go. What's up?"

"It's my family, I guess." Jazz said, sitting down on the piano bench. "And let me tell you, I have one messed up family. I don't know if you want to hear it all."

"I can relate." Jazz smiled at him as he took a seat next to her. "Try me."

So Jazz went on to tell him about her Aunt Kris and that her condition was getting worse. How her father wouldn't call her back, and she was wondering if he ever really wanted to see her. How her mother and her always fought and couldn't be in the same room without starting up. Mr. Shue listened intently until she finished with a deep breath.

Jazz went to wipe her face and realized she was crying.

"I can understand how all of that can be hard." Mr. Shue said, putting an arm on her shoulder. "But remember that I'm sure you're family still loves you. And that you have me to talk to whenever. And Cory. Heck, the entire Glee club is your family now."

He squeezed her shoulder, handed her a tissue and dismissed her.

As she left she turned around and said, "You should give Kurt a chance. I bet he'll nail it."

In the hallway she ran into someone and realized it was Puck.

"Hey," His eyes swam with concern. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing," Jazz said, smiling sadly and turning around. "Nothing at all."

"I have something I'd like to say!" Kurt raised his voice as soon as the bell rang. He stood up. "I want to audition for the Wicked solo." Jazz screamed 'Ow-ow.'

"Kurt, there's a high f in it." Mr. Shue pointed out.

"It's well with-in my range."

"Well, I think Rachel's going to be fine for the female lead, but I'm happy to have you try out something else Kurt and we'll make sure it's got a killer high note." Jazz rolled her eyes. "Anyway, I wanted to say something to you guys. I was a little disappointed how you were all so willing to take the bus together to sectionals and make Artie drive by himself with his dad. We're a team, guys. We're in this glee club together."  
"Artie doesn't care, his dad drives him everywhere." Mercedes told him. Jazz clenched her jaw and patted Artie's shoulder.

"I do care," Artie finally spoke up. "It kind of hurt my feelings."

"We didn't think you would take it personally." Rachel pointed out.

"Well, you're irritating most of the time." Artie started. Jazz turned her face away to make sure no one saw her laughing. "But… don't take that personally."

"I don't know if you guys really understand how much harder Artie has to work just to keep up."

"Preach." Jazz smiled and gave Artie a high-five.

"We're riding to sectionals, together. Or we're not going at all. And to pay for the bus, we're having a bake sale." Everyone started talking at once, Jazz grinned as Tina and Artie grabbed hands. "The local nursing home was having a tag sale and my AV club friends here decided to help out." A bunch of nerds walked in rolling eleven wheel chairs. "For the next week, each of you is going to spend three hours a day in a wheel chair. Oh, and we're doing a wheel chair number." Jazz, Cory, and Artie started clapping, smiling at the looks on other people's faces.

Jazz was getting used to the wheel chair, having always stolen her aunts as a kid, and wasn't struggling at all. She was currently helping Quinn bake the brownies.

"Have you two thought of any names?" Jazz asked, measuring the flour into the bowl.

"Finn came up with one," Quinn said slowly. "Drizzle."

Jazz paused what she was doing. "Drizzle? Seriously. That boy needs brain help."  
"Tell me about it." Quinn said, "I wish there was one boy out there that wasn't a moron, besides you're brother." Jazz turned her head away so that she wouldn't see her grin. "What about you and Puck, you've seemed a lot closer now that you and Oliver broke up."

"We're just friends, I think." Jazz told her, laughing. She went to grab the sugar. "Darn, I left something in my locker, be right back." She slipped off her apron and out of the classroom.

When she returned, she saw something puzzling. Puck was trying to hand Quinn money. Jazz raised an eyebrow, and darted to the side as Puck stormed towards the door. Jazz ran into Cory right then and told him to go keep Quinn entertained. She ran after Puck.

"Hey, fuzz head." She yelled, causing him to stop walking. "What was that about back there?"

He turned around to face her. He looked mad. "What was what?"

"I saw you trying to give Quinn money." Jazz asked, shaking her head at him. "What for?

"I don't think it's any of your business." Puck said, trying to turn around.

"Oh yes it is." She grabbed his arm and turned him back around. "Finn's a really good friend of mine and there shouldn't be anything behind his back."

"Oh, I get it." Puck said, throwing his head back. "Someone has a thing for Finn."

"Watch it, Puckerman." She said, poking his chest. "I don't have a thing for anyone."

"Then what happened in the bathroom last week?" He asked, bearing down on her.  
She sized him up and spat, "especially you." Jazz glared at him one more time before turning around and yelling back. "And if I find you did anything behind Finn's back, I'll never speak to you again."

As she walked back to the home EC room, Jazz heard shouts and laughter coming from in there. When she looked through the door way, she saw Cory and Quinn covered in the ingredients, very close. Someone pushed by her.

"What the hell?" Finn asked, walking in on them. Jazz followed slowly.

"We're baking," Quinn tried, feebly. Jazz snorted.

"I can see that." Finn answered.

"I'm going to go change." Cory said. Jazz slapped his arm on the way out.

Poor, poor helpless Finn.

It was Glee club again and everyone was in their wheel chairs. Jazz was talking to Cory in hushed tones about what had happened.

"I've decided that Kurt and Rachel are going to have to audition for the Defying Gravity solo." Mr. Shue told them, ending Cory and Jazz's conversation. "Now, in the spirit of full access, each of you is going to get a vote. Whatever singer has the most votes gets the part." Jazz winked at Kurt.

"This isn't going to be about talent, Mr. Shuester. It's going to be a popularity contest." Rachel complained.

"Stop right there," Kurt demanded. "Mr. Shue, if I may." Mr. Shue nodded and Kurt wheeled awkwardly forward. "We all know I'm more popular than Rachel. And I dress better than her. But I want you all to promise me that you're going to vote for whoever sings the song better. Raise you're right hand." The club did as they were told. "You're right hand Brittney."

Santana had to show her which one it is.

"Repeat after me. I promise to vote for whoever sings the song better."

Everyone repeated.

Kurt rolled towards Rachel with a nice smile on his face. Then he went serious and said, "It's on."

Jazz snorted again.

It was Quinn, Finn, Puck, and Santana's turn to man the glee club bake sale. Jazz rolled up to them, grinning. Her father had called her back last night and Jazz had told him Artie's predicament. Since he had grown up with Aunt Kris, he knew exactly what she meant. That morning, he'd wired over 500 bucks and asked her to get him a cupcake. She didn't see exactly how he was going to get the cupcake but accepted it anyways.

Jazz waved to Becky, a sweet down syndrome girl, and continued on to the table where only Puck and Santana sat, Brittney standing over them.

"How much have you made today?" Jazz asked, pulling out the envelope.

"One dollar, from Becky." Santana said, frowning.

"My father would like a one cupcake." Jazz said, handing over the pack of money. Puck pulled it out and counted it.

"This is 500 dollars." He sputtered. Santana ripped him from his hands.  
"He makes a lot of money," She told him beaming. "Well, I have to go. It takes forever to get to Foods from here."

"Flames!" Puck called out. "I'm glad he called." Jazz nodded her head, smiling. There was a wheeling sound behind her and Puck pulled up next to her. "I was thinking…" He started. Jazz listened carefully, rolling her wheels along. "That we go out and do something, I get to know you more."

Jazz smiled but stayed silent and left him behind in the hallway, watching her go.

As Jazz made her way to gym class, she noticed Finn and Puck bumping eachother with their wheelchairs down the hall. For a second it looked like it would stop, but then Puck jumped on Finn and they began to roll around on the floor, fighting.

She jumped out of her chair and ran down the hallway, and was on them the same time the Mr. Shue was. Jazz grabbed whoever she could out of the mix, which happened to be Finn, and tug with all her might to get him away from Puck. Mr. Shue lifted them both to their feet.

"He started it." Puck said, childishly, pushing Finn in between Jazz's small body that was holding the tall boy back.  
"I don't care." Mr. Shue snapped. "Now, you guys are best friends. What the hell is going on?" Jazz waited expectantly for an answer.

"I'm just really stressed about the bake sale," Puck quickly said. Jazz could tell by his voice he was lying. He avoided her gaze. "I really like Artie, okay?" Puck gave Jazz, who was holding on to Finn, one last look before he stormed off. Jazz rolled her eyes and called after him.

"Puck, stop!" Jazz said, nearly screamed.  
"What?" He snapped back, from the other end of the hallway.

"What's the matter with you?" Jazz asked, her guys widening. "Really?"

"It's nothing," Puck said, running a hand over his Mohawk. Jazz gave him a skeptical look. "Really."

"You can tell me," Jazz said softly, trying to coax it out of him.

"Why don't you go run back to Finn?" Puck said, standing up straight. Jazz gave him a sorry look.

"If you want to get to know a person, you have to let them get to know you. So, about going out…" Jazz started turning away. "How about, we don't? Alright?"

He was going to call out but she was around the corner before he had the chance.

"Kurt!" Jazz called out, hurrying towards him down the hallway. He stopped and turned towards her, a frown across his face.

"Jazz," He said slowly as she caught up with him.

"What's the matter, sunshine?" She asked, linking arms with him.

"Should I try for this solo?" He asked seriously.

"Why not?" She looked at his face. "You'll rock it."

"My dad's been getting pranks calls about me, and I really think it's setting him off." Kurt looked to her for advice. "More of it will happen if I get this solo."

"Well, Kurt. I guess, just do what you're heart tells you. It's just like being gay, isn't it?" Jazz said, leaning her head on his shoulder. "You just know."

"You're right," Kurt said, his smile blooming on his face. "Let's get to class; I heard the teacher is wearing plaid."

Everyone was there early on Thursday for the Diva off. Jazz, Tina, and Mercedes were gathered around Kurt, getting him pumped.

"Welcome," Mr. Shue said as everyone went to their seats. "To the Glee clubs first official Diva-off." Everyone clapped. "Let's get this party started." Rachel went up first.

Rachel sang hers on point, just like always. Nothing new there.

Kurt went up, and sounded amazing through the song. As he got closer to the part he'd need to sing on point to get this solo, his eyes started to mist over. His voice broke on the high F. Jazz smiled sadly at him as people clapped around her.

Everyone crowded around Kurt to tell him good job, while Rachel stood there beaming, by herself.

"You did that on purpose, didn't you?" She whispered as people left him alone. He nodded and tried to smile for her. "You're a great son."  
Jazz left the room as the bell rang and ran to the pre-cal room to drop off a paper she needed to turn in. On her way back, she saw Quinn and Puck talking. She paused behind the corner.

"You stole from the cupcake fund?" Quinn accused. Jazz's heart dropped.

"No I didn't." His voice changing the way it did when he lied the other day. "Fine, I did. I made all those cupcakes, and I'm sure Jazz's dad wouldn't mind helping out a friend. I'm all about being a team player but…" Jazz covered her face and ran off down the hallway and out of the school.

Jazz leaned against Puck's truck, fuming. He walked out and spotted him standing on the passenger's sided.

"Why weren't you in glee after school?" He asked cautiously.

"Too… distracted." She said. He opened the door behind her and threw his back pack in. "Did you try stealing the money from Artie's fund?" Jazz asked outright. Puck froze, and turned his attention towards his feet. "If you need money help or anything like that, yeah, my dad wouldn't mind helping out a friend. But stealing the money he gave to help out a friend in a wheel-chair. That's just low, Puckerman. Why'd you do it anyways?" Puck merely shrugged, and she tried to push past him but he held his ground.

"Alright!" He yelled, holding her in one place and holding his other hand up. "Quinn and Finn are having money troubles and I wanted to help out my best friend. Finn wouldn't take the money, so I kept trying to give money to Quinn. But she didn't take it and I gave it all back, I swear."

Jazz grinded her teeth and looked him straight in the eyes. "And I know you put drugs in those brownies you were selling! Even after I told you how I feel about them! You are the most rude, obnoxious, horrible boy I have ever met and I can't believe I almost k…"

Puck pressed his calloused, worn lips to Jazz's small soft ones and began to kiss her, slipping his hands around her slim waist. Jazz put her hands behind his head, running her fingers along the Mohawk. He put his hands on her thighs and lifted them onto his waist. He stepped up on the ledge of his car and let the two fall back into the open passengers seat, Puck on top. As they kissed, Puck closed the door with his foot.

As they were getting into it, Jazz's phone rang. She fished it out of her pocket and told Puck to hold on. He sat up, straddling her waist and started kissing her neck.

"Hello." Jazz said into the phone, trying to get her breathing back to normal.

"Hello, Jazzebel. It Dr. Georff." He was Aunt Kris's doctor. "I'd like to inform you that she has woken up. You can come anytime to see her."

"T-thank you," She hung up, smiling unbelievable. Jazz looked up and saw a shirtless Puck smirking down at her.

"Where were we," he leaned down and started trying to kiss her again, and although Jazz was rather turned on by him, she realized what she was doing.

"Oh my gosh," She said, pushing Puck away with enough force to make him fall off onto the truck floor. "What am I doing? What are we..? Okay, I've gotta go." Jazz hopped out of the car and hurried away.

"Are you serious!" Puck yelled at the retreating red-head's back. He picked up a cup from the floor and threw it after her.

Jazz and Cory weren't there for the dress rehearsal for Proud Mary. They were on their way to their old town, to visit there recently awaken Aunt.


	8. Ballad

** Sorry this one is so short, I didn't know how to put her in without her finding out about Puck and Quinn, but here it is.**

**I don't own glee, only my original characters.**

_There are wonderful things in real jazz, the talent for improvisation, the liveliness, the being of one with the audience. – Henri Matisse_

Jazz needed the week away, she'd be back Friday, but she was going to enjoy it while she can. First, her and Cory visited their Aunt who was alive and yelling. Jazz didn't even care that she was back to making fun of her hair. She loved her Aunt and had missed her. Then, she went and met up with a few of her old friends and went out and just slacked off. Her best friend, Hanna, was so excited to see her, she wet herself from laughing to hard (on her be-half, she did this often because she had a bad bladder.)  
Cory and her even managed to stop by Abby's place to check on her and her young son Jamie. They were doing fine and Jazz had a wonderful time playing with the little boy. She took Jamie to the park and as he played in the sand she thought over what happened with Puck. By the time she'd gone home, she decided he couldn't have her until her proved her didn't just 'want' her.

As soon as she was back at home, Kurt called her, telling her to hurry over to the school. Cory and her jumped in the car and made it to the school as fast as they could.

As she entered the choir room, Kurt and Mercedes stopped whispering. By the way everyone was avoiding looking at her, she knew they were hiding something but she didn't care.

"This week assignment was to choose a partner and sing a ballad," Kurt began telling her.

"But we decided that we're going to do one for Quinn and Finn." Mercedes finished.

They learned the simple dancing in no time and Kurt went off to get Finn and Mercedes went for Quinn. In the little down time they had, Jazz avoided Puck.

Quinn was brought in first and she sat down, looking confused. Mercedes, Kurt and Finn walked in not too long afterwards. Jazz waved hello to the both, having not seen them for a week.

"You're fellow glee club member want to sing a song for you guys." Mr. Shue told them. "To let them know how they feel about you."

"What're are you going to sing?" Finn asked.

"Just listen," Jazz told him, grinning. "The song says everything."

Lean on me played throughout the room. They danced and sung, putting all their emotion into it. Somehow Puck ended up next to Jazz, but she ignored it just now and danced with him. She spotted Cory looking sadly at Quinn. Near the end of the song, Jazz ran forward and pulled Quinn and Finn into the jumbled dance group, Quinn was crying.

At the end Jazz pulled Quinn into a huge hug.

Everyone had left except for Finn, who was sitting in the chair he was at first, and Jazz who was watching him.

"What happened this week?" Jazz asked, sliding away from the piano and over to him.

"They kicked Quinn out." Finn told her, without breaking his gaze with the floor. "She's living with me now."

"Ah, hun." Jazz went around back and start rubbing his shoulders. "Things will turn out alright. I promise." Finn's body was shaking, and Jazz knew he was crying again.

"How?" Finn asked, his voice cracking. "How can things get better? I'm going to be a father."

"You're going to be a great father." Jazz cooed softly. "And you're going to have a beautiful little girl." His sobs had slowed down and he stood up slowly and hugged Jazz.

"Thank you, you're always here for everyone." Finn said into her hair.

"You're welcome." Jazz said back holding him.


	9. Hairography

**I don't own glee, only my original characters.**

_Jazz is the music of the body. – Anais Nin_

All week Jazz had been avoiding Puck. She knew she'd have to talk to him about it at some point, but not yet. She'd be the first to leave class, the last to get there, and avoided to hallways and her locker as much as possible. After football practice, she'd hurry Cory out so they could leave quickly.

But today there was no escaping him, he sat right next to her in the auditorium where they were going to watch a preview of their competition.

"Jazz," Puck whispered, trying to get her attention. "We can't just ignore what happened. We need to talk."

"Shh," She chided.

"Guys, this is Jane Adams school." Mr. Shue told them. "Let's see what you got." He ran off stage.

The group of girls went off into a seductive song, dropping it low and moving there hips. Puck nodded beside Jazz making her clench her jaw. They weren't amazing. They're vocals were alright and there dancing was adequate, but the way they moved their hair had Jazz entranced.

Everyone clapped at the end, although it started off slow. Puck was too busy staring and didn't clap until Jazz elbowed him.

As they were leaving, Jazz got up and ran into the crowd.

"Jazz!" Puck called after her. She raised a hand, already mixed in with the Jane Adams girls.

In Glee club the next day, Jazz came in after Mr. Shue and hurriedly sat down between Kurt and Mercedes, who both knew about the incident.

"Alright guys," Mr. Shue called out. "I did some thinking last night and I think I found our new number for sectionals. We're going to do the title song from Hair. Now this show started a revolution."

"Did they have Mohawks back then?" Puck asked, tearing his eyes away from Jazz. She breathed in relief. "Like in the 20's or whatever."

"Yeah, Mr. Shue. If we're going to do a song about hair… shouldn't we have more hair?" Finn added.

"I'm one step ahead of you." Mr. Shue pulled out a black bag. "Here are your wigs." Rachel got up and pulled their teacher to the side. Kurt shared a glance with Jazz, he had told her what had happened last week and Rachel's crush. Although she felt he was leaving something out.

All the boys pulled on different wigs. Jazz looked around, and laughed. They looked ridiculous.

Puck had finally cornered her. He snuck into the girls locker room after practice. Luckily, she was still in her sports bra and pants.

"We need to talk about this!" He told her firmly, bearing down on her. She moved uncomfortably.  
"What about?" She asked, playing dumb and ducking under him and over to her gym locker.

"You know damn well, what." He had crossed the room fast and slammed his fist into the locker near her head. "We kind of made-out in my car before you disappeared for a week."

"Well, sorry that my Aunt woke up from her coma." Jazz retorted, starting to get riled up. "I decided while I was there, I don't want to be another mark on your head board, just like all the other girls." She looked to the ground.

Puck rolled his eyes and grabbed her chin, making her look at him. "Let me take you out. Thursday, I have somewhere really special to take you." Jazz was stunned and nodded dumbly. He smirked, kissed her and walked away leaving Jazz to sit in the good feeling.

"Some of you have been coming up to me and asking about Hairography. One of our own has volunteered to show us and she has got it down." Mr. Shue said at the next glee club. Jazz was standing next to Puck, playing with his curls as he tried to swat her hand away. Finally, he laughed he hit her with his hip, making her step side-ways away from him. "Brittney, take it away."

"Take what away?" She asked. Jazz snorted and hid behind Puck.

"Show us what you got." Mr. Shue tried.

"Oh, so Hairography." Brittney stepped forward. "It works best when you pretend that you're getting tasered. So, you just move you're head around like you're spazzing and stuff." She pulled her hair out and started flipping it around. "It's like… cool epilepsy."

Jazz was spinning her hair around, hitting Puck in the face. He grinned and tried to do it back but Jazz caught the fake hair in her hand and it was yanked off his head. She ran up the risers, and behind the chairs, keeping the wig away from him. He cornered her as she ran out of room to run. She made a dash past him, but he grabbed her and picked her up. They were wrestling and giggling. Santana, Quinn, and Cory watched with narrowed eyes.

Puck put her down only when shouts came from the hall-way. Sue and Mr. Shuester were at it again. As Jazz sat there dazed, watching them. Puck yanked the wig from her grip. She laughed and made a face at him and Mr. Shue stormed back in.

Jazz was getting ready to meet Puck and was sitting in her room, brushing through her straight hair. Someone knocked on her door frame.

"Come in," She said without looking, praying it wasn't Cory.

"You have such beautiful hair," Jennifer said, running her hands through it. She took the brush and started combing it. "I would be so upset if you ever cut it off."

Jazz closed her eyes, enjoying this moment. "I would never. I love it too."

"I heard you have a date tonight…?" Jennifer asked slowly, not wanting a fight at the moment.

Jazz sat up straight. "And I'm going on it, no matter what you or Cory says. I'm sorry."

"Just…" Jennifer looked into the mirror and saw her beautiful six year old daughter and her eyes filled with tears. "Be careful with him."

"I will, Mom." Jazz grabbed her hand and smiled at her through the reflection.

Puck was driving them some where, and Jazz had no clue where they were going. He wouldn't tell her either. All he'd say was that it was really important to him. She kept quiet on the way there, enjoying the silence.

When they arrived, all she saw were trees. "Are we going hiking?" Jazz asked, looking down at her high-waist skirt and orange flats.

"No," Noah laughed, grabbed her around the waist with one hand and covering her eyes with the other. "You'll see."

She couldn't see anything but she knew they were walking through the woods. She felt secure with his hands on her. Every once in while she'd lose her footing and stumble, but he was there to catch her.

"Okay," He pulled his hand away from her eyes and set it on the other side of her waist. "Open you're eyes." He breathed into her ear.

Jazz slowly opened her eyes. Before her was a small pond in the middle of a clearing surround by trees. Under her feet was the beginning of a tiny home-made dock. There was a family of ducks on one side, with little ducklings following eachother. Jazz gasped. Puck wrapped his arms all the way around her, leaning his chin on her shoulder.

"This place was a really important part of my child hood." He told her, rocking slightly back and forth. "It's sort of near where my mom works, so when I had to go with her because she couldn't afford a babysitter, I'd come here. I built this dock, and I refix it every time I come here 'cause it falls apart. I used to bring a stick and tie string to it and a worm on the end and pretend my father was teaching me how to fish."

Jazz slipped out of his grip and walked to the end of the dock. "You may not want to do that, it hasn't been fixed in a while." Noah cautioned. Jazz ignored him and gently sat down, staring out at what was before her. She motioned for Noah to join her.

As he sat down gently, Jazz took his hand and kissed it then leaned her head against him. "When we first met, I would have never guessed you were capable of this kind of stuff." He shifted and Jazz looked to see what he was doing.

"Sorry, uhm, my mom was asking where my little sister stuck her tutu." He said, after he finished the message he threw the phone back in the grass. Noah reached across her to her hip. She jumped as his rough hand touched her thigh. He laughed and pulled her phone out of her pocket and threw it back in the grass by his. "No more distractions."

He bent down and began to kiss her softly, laying her back against the dock, as she put her arms around him. Jazz kissed back, enjoying the moment. Noah put a hand on her knee and slowly ran it up her leg, until, with a sort of reverence; it began to pull up her skirt. Jazz shifted a little and Noah followed suit, trying to make things more comfortable.

But that was all the patched dock could take, it broke apart, landing both of them into the shallow end of the pond. Jazz yelped as she flipped over and landed on top of Noah, completely soaking him. He popped his head out of the water and spit the dirty pond water from his mouth, into her face. She pushed his head back under water.

When he surfaced he was saying, "Don't not fear, I will save you." He scooped her up in his arms and lifted her out of the water. Bringing her back to the grass, where they both laid down.

They didn't start kissing again, right away. Jazz started asking him questions about his life and he answered as best he could. She was really interested in how he lived and what he liked. They talked until the stars started to show.

Jazz side was stitching from laughing so hard at the story about him and Finn, Noah was telling. When he finished, she turned to face him in the grass.

"Cory warned me not to come tonight." She told him as he flipped over.

"Why not?" He asked, rubbing her cheek.  
"Because he knows how you are." Jazz said simply. "Were" She corrected.

"Were." Puck said slowly, his eyes flashing to his phone.

They kissed a little while longer, then Puck announced he'd better get her home. And after a long make-out session in his car, Jazz collapsed on the other side of her door, grinning like an idiot. She made sure to avoid Cory all Friday, and all weekend.

On Monday they did there Hair show. Mr. Shuester introduced them to the deaf people sitting in chairs in the choir room. Jazz was pumped and ready, wearing high black boots, small jean shorts, a white v-neck and a green army vest.

They performed, Jazz and Puck flirting the whole time since they were partners. Half-way through the piece Jazz realized that they probably looked crazy to these kids since they couldn't hear what they were singing. As she bounced on Pucks thighs, she burst out laughing. He gave her a weird look as she jumped off of him.

When the song finished and they sang their final note, Jazz noticed the look on the kids faces and had to hid behind Cory to keep them from seeing her laughing. It hadn't worked at all. Everyone dropped the pose and took a seat. Jazz sat down and Cory and Kurt immediately took the seats around her.

The opening cords of Imagine by John Lennon played, and Jazz put a hand to her mouth. It was perfect song. They didn't dance, but signed the words. They couldn't sing, but it touched her heart that they were trying without fear.

Mercedes started singing along and soon she got up to stand by the lead guy, learning the signs for the song. Artie followed suit, singing along. Jazz was next up, joining a fellow red head, singing back up and learning as best she could. Everyone was up soon and following along.

These kids had touched her heart more than anyone ever had. They taught her a lot, she wouldn't forget. As the song ended, Jazz hugged the girl she was singing with.

Jazz took the auditorium after glee to practice a new song. She popped in the tape and stepped up to the microphone.

_ At last my love has come along  
My lonely days are over  
And life is like a song_

__

Ohh yeah yeah  
At last  
the skies above are blue  
My heart was wrapped up in clover  
The night I looked at you

I found a dream, that I could speak to  
A dream that I can call my own  
I found a thrill to press my cheek to  
A thrill that I have never known

_Ohh yeah yeah  
You smile, you smile  
oh And then the spell was cast  
And here we are in heaven  
For you are mine at last_

As she finished her song, she couldn't wipe the smile off of her face.

"That was awesome Jazz!" She heard Mr. Shuester call out. He was sitting in one of the seats and smiling at her. "I'll keep this in mind for the ballad for sectionals."

"Thanks Mr. Shue!" She called back, grinning.

She grabbed the CD and made her way to her locker. Quickly she shoved her books in.

Her locked slammed shut in front of her face.

"I don't know what's going on between you two," Santana snapped, standing threateningly in front of her. "But back off, he's mine."

"What are you talking about?" Jazz asked, rolling her eyes.

"You and Puck. He doesn't care for you, he just wants in your pants.

"I know for a fact that isn't true."

"Oh yeah? Well I know for a fact that he went somewhere with Quinn the night after you two went out. Oh, and we were sexting the whole time." Santana smirked triumphant. Jazz stood their shocked.

After she recovered, she made a beeline straight for Puck's locker. Quinn was storming away from him. Oliver stood on the other side with narrowed eyes. Before Puck could do anything, Jazz snatched his phone from his locker and opened his messages. There were over twenty messages from Santana; all saved, talking about stuff she didn't need to know. The replies were deleted.

"Babe," He said, trying to get the phone back. She pushed it into his hands, tears already leaking out of her eyes. "I can explain."

"No need," She wiped her face with her arm. "I wish you would show everyone who you really were, instead of hiding behind this charade."

"I'm a dude, babe. I have needs. I try to control it, but it doesn't work…" He said, taking a step towards her and reaching out to touch her.

She let out a sob and smacked his hand away. "I'm sorry, but this isn't going to work." She turned on her heel and fled down the hallway.

Oliver ran after her, pushing Puck into his locker at he went. Puck threw his phone as hard as he could into his locker.

Jazz made it all the way out into the football stands, ran all the way to the end and collapsed crying. She could hear footsteps approaching, but she chose to ignore them.

"Jazzie," a distance voice said. She hadn't heard this one in a long time. Jazz looked up to see Oliver standing over her concerned.

"What do you want, Jones?" She asked, wiping her eyes and turning away from him.

"To check and see if you were alright." He told her, sitting down on the bench next to her. "I know that you probably still don't want to talk to me, but I want you to know that I'm still going to fight for you. It's been haunting me since I slushed you. I will do anything for you in this world." He reached out and grabbed her knee in a reassuring way. "I know that won't be your last drama with Puckerman, and when something big comes up, you can come to me." He gave her one last sad smile, stood up and walked away.

"Everyone grab a stool," Mr. Shue told them walking in the next day.

"So we're a stool choir now?" Artie asked slowly. Jazz smiled as the song was handed to her, she'd be lead vocals.

"Nope, we're not dancing with the stools." Mr. Shue continued to hand out the music. "No gimmicks, no false theatricality. We're just going to sit in them and sing."

"Thanks, Mr. Shuester." Jazz spoke up, rubbing her eyes again.

They set at once rehearsing. By the end of the week they had it down pat and were going through a dress rehearsal soon. All of them were in jeans and a colored shirt sitting on stools while multicolored light flash around them.

_You with the sad eye  
Don't be discouraged  
Oh I realize  
It's hard to take courage  
In a world full of people  
You can lose sight of it all  
And darkness still inside you  
Make you feel so small_

__

But I see your true colors  
Shinin' through  
I see your true colors  
And that's why I love you  
So don't be afraid to let them show  
Your true colors  
True colors are beautiful,  
Like a rainbow.

Show me a smile then,  
Don't be unhappy,  
Can't remember when I last saw you laughing  
If this world makes you crazy  
And you've taken all you can bear  
You call me up  
Because you know I'll be there

_And I'll see your true colors  
Shining through (I see them shining through)  
I see your true colors  
And that's why I love you (that's why I love you)  
So don't be afraid (afraid) to let them show  
Your true colors, true colors  
I see your true colors shining through (yeah)  
I see your true colors  
And that's why I love you  
So don't be afraid (afraid) to let them show  
Your true colors  
True colors, true colors  
True colors, are beautiful like a rainbow_

Jazz sang with her soul, tears pouring down her face as she did. Every once in a while she'd look over the Puck and they'd meet eyes and she'd look away. Then she'd look at Finn and Quinn and marvel at how in love they were. It wasn't fair. They were so natural around everyone. And that's what she needed. A boy who would show their true colors.

And if that wasn't Puck, she'd be okay with it.


	10. Once Upon a Mattress

**If you ever seen A Very Potter Musical, see if you can catch my reference. (; **

**I don't own glee, only my original characters.**

_Jazz is music to be played sweet, soft, and plenty of rhythm. – Jelly Roll Morton_

"Where's Rachel?" Kurt asked as he and Jazz put down old school yearbooks in the next glee club meeting. He'd called her this morning and asked for special help.

"She's not here yet." Finn told them.

"Perfect." Kurt said, "Glee club stands on a delicate precipice. We have all felt the cold humiliation of a slushie in the face." Jazz eyes looked towards Puck, a hidden grin across her face. Oliver had gotten him this morning. "But as of right now our relative amenity as a club shields us from more severe persecution. Swirlies, patriotic wedges."

"What's a patriotic wedgie?" Mercedes questioned.

"It's when they hoist you up the flag pole by your undies."  
"Strangely, it did make me feel more American." Artie added. Jazz snorted behind her hand.

"Based on my investigation," Kurt started out, pulling out a random yearbook from the pile. Jazz went and found a stool because she'd already heard all of this. "And I am of the opinion that a yearbook photo would only fuel the anti-glee club terror. I've done a little library research."

It was all so stupid and pointless. She wasn't sure why they were so scared of taking a measly photo. They'd performed in front of the entire school. Jazz spun around on her chair, ignoring Kurt's pointless ramblings while he told them about the past members.

"Oh, hey guys." Mr. Shue said. Jazz snapped out of it and grinned while they hastily shut the old thunderclaps. "Ah, looking at old thunderclaps?"  
"It's really unsettling." Artie mumbled. Jazz snorted and spun her chair around.

"And totally unfair. Hey, can I borrow one of these?" He ripped it out of Kurt's hand. "You know what? This year's thunder clap is going to have a Glee club photo with every one of you're smiling faces. You have my word on it."

"Wonderful Mr. Shue. We'll all look so cute." Jazz said, offering a sincere smile. As he walked away she muttered to the rest of the choir. "I call the rice patty hat."

Everyone laughed and dismissed. Jazz spun once more in her chair and stood. Her balance was off and she stumbled to the side. Someone caught her.

She turned and saw Puck.

"Thank you," Jazz said, looking for her brother. He made her feel safe but he never seemed to be around when she needed him. This time, he was over by Quinn (Finn had already left.)

"We need to talk," Puck said, setting her back up.

"I agree, we do," Jazz went and took a seat. He followed suit.

"I want to explain about last week," He started but Jazz held up a hand.

"You don't need too," Jazz told him, smiling. "I understand. And I thought about it long and hard and decided that we just need to be friends. We have such a good time hanging out and we get along really well. But all the making-out and that extra stuff, threw us off balance. I don't need to have feelings for someone right now, which is what was going to happen. And you have too many girls to be focused on one, which is what I need." Puck didn't blink as he stared at her. "So, friends?"

"Friends…" He dropped off the word and shook her hand as she offered it. She got up out of her seat and made for the door. Puck didn't miss the movement of her hand wiping her eye.

Glee club practice was fun next time. Artie had picked up the base, Finn was at drums, and Jazz and Puck held guitars. Matt and Mike were dancing around them as they played nonsense.

"We could start our own little band," Jazz joked, kicking Puck's chair.

"Yeah, we could be the 'gleeks.'" Artie told them. Finn and Puck laughed.

"Hey, guys." Mr. Shue said, walking in on them. "Good news. Glee club gets a photo in the thunderclap." Everyone showed fake enthusiasm. Jazz smack Finn who started looking around worriedly. "Yupp, it's going to show everyone at this school that Glee club is on its way up. When we win regionals, those claps are going to be collector's items. All of your classmates are going to be begging for your autographs. But, I had to compromise to do it. We only get a quarter page in back. Which means we have to pick two team captains to appear in the photo. So, tomorrow we're going to put it to a vote. Exciting, huh?" He clapped his hands. "Alright."

When the bell rang the next morning, everyone was already in their seats, waiting to vote. Except Jazz. She ran in late, having just got out of the bathroom. Her eyes had turned from red to pink, and made the excuse of allergies as she walked in the room.

"Yeah, mine are really bad this time of year." She said, taken the vacant seat next to Finn. Cory stared at her skeptically, knowing she didn't have allergies. "And that I've been super tired lately. No sleep."

"You have a dirt smudge on you're nose." Finn whispered. Jazz gasped and quickly rubbed it off.

"Now that we're all here, I guess we should vote." Mercedes tried.  
Rachel stood and walked to the podium. "With you're permission, I have prepared a few words."

"I vote Rachel." Mercedes called out, keeping a straight face.

"I second that." Kurt answered. Jazz laughed.

"Alright, let's vote up in this place." Puck said, handing everyone a piece of paper. Jazz took her's without looking at him. "I have to go hit the gym to load up these guns of Puckerone for the Football photo."

"That's muscle?" Jazz said, sounding surprised and winking. He made a face at her and turned around.

Everyone quickly voted for Rachel, and Mr. Shue read them, announcing it was Rachel.

"But we need two captains you guys." Their teacher said, looking at them disappointed.

"Why two? We're fine with having Rachel represent us in the Thunderclap by herself." Quinn said quickly.

"We'd actually prefer it." Kurt added.

Jazz was late to school again every day that week and she had skipped football practice all the time, too. She'd been working on something that was taking up a lot of her time, but Cory couldn't figure out what it was. She couldn't drive yet (failed her first driver's test) but she was going everywhere on her old bike that had a basket attached.

Jazz didn't even actually know why she was doing what she was, but it felt right. Puck and Finn and Kurt and Mercedes were all bugging her about, knowing something was up, but she was barely talking to any of them.

When she finally managed to get to school on time, she heard Rachel was being forced to take the picture by herself, and Finn was ditching her. So, Jazz smoothed out her brown dress, flattened her hair and walked into the room.

"Finn's not coming, is he?" Rachel asked as soon as she saw her. She was standing up by a mirror. Jazz shook her head and took a seat on one of the stools, posing.

"I'm ready." Rachel told the photographer, following suit.

The guy took two pictures and said, "Great."

Jazz nodded and ducked out of the room before Rachel could freak out about it.

Jazz ran down the hallway, late for glee again. Finn was squeezing through the door in front of her and before he shut it, she stuck her foot in the way. He turned around, noticed her and let go, following Rachel to be yelled at.

She slipped in and took the only open seat next Puck. Cory glared back at them and Jazz winked, making suggestive moves behind Puck's back as him and Mike played the slapping game.  
"Okay, look." Rachel said, stopping Jazz's movements. Just in time, because Puck looked over his shoulder at her. "I realize now that all of you think that Glee club is just a joke and you're convinced that we can't win and you're content to sit idle by until Figgins cancel's the club. Well, I'm about to present to you, a rare opportunity. The opportunity to become, stars."

Everyone looked around at eachother and Jazz made movements like she was posing for the paparazzi. Puck noticed and shook his head, smiling.

"How?"

"We've all been cast in a local commercial." Every single person went wild.

"Are you serious?" Finn asked the question everyone was thinking.  
"Yes, Finn." She snapped. "And while all of you have been so concerned with your appearance in this school." Jazz ran a hand over Puck's Mohawk and shook her head. He hit her away. "I've landed Glee club it's first big break. Simply put, making us all celebrities. Okay, and no one messes with celebrities. Or, defaces their pictures."  
"What the commercial?" Jazz questioned.

"Underwear." Puck answered, shaking his head and knuckle-tapping Mike. Cory scowled.

"Hold on to your hats." Rachel chose to ignore his comment. "And get ready to sell… some mattresses."

Everyone went off the deep end and started posing and talking about what they were going to do. Rachel watched, satisfied with her work. Jazz rolled her eyes and got up, getting ready to leave the school.

Puck grabbed her arm. "Where are you going?"

"Mars." Jazz laughed, pulling her hand out of his grip. "Just kidding. You need a rocket ship to go there."

Puck wouldn't stop at that and continued to follow her. "We barely talk anymore, I don't understand."

"I've just been busy," Jazz told him, making for her bike. "And you have to admit, it's sort of awkward between us."

"I don't get it," Puck sighed, holding the front of her bike so she couldn't take off. "I got to know you, just like you said I should."

Jazz smiled sadly at him and pushed him away from her. "You don't know anything about me." And she took off.

Jazz had finally gotten her pajama's on and made her way out to the rest of the club. She put her clothes down and collapsed on a bed.

"I'm so tired." She moaned into the pillow.

"Maybe you shouldn't be doing what you are doing." Cory said, throwing a brush at her.

"But, my dear brother." She said, propping herself up on an elbow. "I know that I should be doing it."

"Scoot." Puck said, pushing her over to the other side. She groaned and moved over, letting him collapse too.

"Okay guys, we are very excited to have you here." A large, old man in a suit said, walking up to them. "We here at mattress land believe that mattresses aren't just for sleeping and fornicating anymore."

Jazz screeched as Puck made hip thrusts to her back. She picked up a pillow and threw it at his head. He stopped, chuckling.

"We believe that buying an affordable mattress should be fun."

"Alright, let's go over this script." The photographer's voice chimed in. Jazz couldn't see him, her eyes were closed. "I think it's pretty brilliant. I wrote it myself. Action."

"Aw, me." Finn said his line.

"What's wrong?" Mercedes fake voice chimed in next.

"We just lost our jobs… at the factory." Jazz let out her laugh this time as Puck put too much dramatics into it. "And we can't get a good night's sleep."

"And we haven't had anywhere, too… well you know." Jazz mumbled, not feeling up to actually reading her lines. "Take out the stress."

"Chipper up," Rachel said, over perky. Jazz grabbed the pillow off Puck and shoved it over her ears. "And come on down to mattress land. We've go whole sale prices to fit your style and pocket book."

That's all Jazz heard before she drifted off.

When she woke up, she was in someone's arms, being carried over to a stack of mattresses.

"What happened?" She asked, rubbing her eyes.  
"Rachel had a better idea for the commercial." Cory said, smiling down at her.

Once they had finally gotten her up enough, it took her no time to learn the vocals and song. They performed through it, Jazz keeping up and doing her best.

At the end they did some green screen. Rachel said her lines and Jazz hit her off with a pillow to say, "Come on down to mattress land." Rachel jumped back in and they hugged.

Jazz leaned back on the sturdy dock. It had taken her all week, but she had completed it. When she first started working on it, she barely rested, that's why she was late and tired all the time. And as she worked she cried. Now that she was finished, the tears were dried on her face.

A guitar strummed behind her. She turned around quickly and saw Puck standing there, holding a guitar. He began to play.

_Oh I have a lot to say was thinking of my time away  
I missed you and things weren't the same_

Cause everything inside it never comes out right  
And when I see you cry it makes me want to die

I'm sorry I'm bad I'm sorry you're blue  
I'm sorry about all the things I said to you  
And I know I can't take it back  
I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds,  
and baby the way you make my world go round  
And I just wanted to say I'm sorry

_Every single day I think about how we came all this way  
the sleepless nights and the tears you've cried  
its never to late to make it right  
all right sorry_

I'm sorry I'm bad I'm sorry you're blue  
I'm sorry about all the things I said to you  
And I know I can't take it back  
I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds,  
and baby the way you make my world go round  
And I just wanted to say I'm sorry  


_I'm sorry baby  
I'm sorry baby  
yeah_  
_I'm sorry_

Jazz was crying as soon as he had started singing. When he finished, he cautiously put the guitar down.

"Why?" She sobbed, standing on the edge of the dock.

"Because I saw what you did. And I realized that I'm not alright with being friends with you. I know I'm a jerk and I think with my dick. But I will work on that, for you. Because you are the first girl that's been worth it." He stepped towards her, his eyes swimming. "You're favorite color is orange, you still sleep with a stuffed lion, you love your family, even if they are crazy, your favorite ice cream is strawberry, your favorite twenty-firsts century band is Owl City."

Jazz cut him off. "How do you know all that?"

"Because I listened to everything you ever told me, and I read between the lines." Jazz let out a shaky breath. "I want to be with you. No matter what happens now or in the future. You are it for me." As he talked he took another step towards her. She stood still until he was over her.

"Okay." He smiled and kissed her, holding her and remembering this.

"But we don't want to go to sectionals without you." Artie complained. Jazz leaned against Puck, close to crying again. Mr. Shue had been her rock, the stableness she needed in her life.

"It's without me or not at all." Mr. Shue told them, pushing off the mattress. "Look, I was the one who slept on the mattress. Which means, I accepted them, not you. Which means I'm disqualified from competition. Not you guys."

"He's taking the bullet for us." Puck pointed out, his voice tight. Jazz patted his chest, willing herself not to cry. "Solid."

"We have worked too hard for you guys not to get your shot." He told them.

"But we can't do this without you Mr. Shue." Finn said looking like a lost puppy dog.

"And we don't want to." Jazz snapped, gripping Puck's arm for support.

"Hell, we can't probably do it with you." Finn added.

"That's not true." Mr. Shue said quickly. "You guys are good. You're really good. You did jump for the commercial without me, right? Look, the best teachers don't give you the answers. They just point the way and let you make your own choices. Your own mistakes." Noah and Jazz looked at eachother and pulled closer. Cory's eyes met Quinn's and then looked away. Quinn and Puck shared a glance. "That way, you get all the glory. And you deserve it. If you can't win without me there, then I haven't done my job."

"We're really sorry, Mr. Shue." Rachel spoke for all of them.

"I know." He said, looking around. "I want you guys to go get gussied up and take that Glee club photo with pride. I want to see a smile on every single one of your faces."

Jazz had enough. She wriggled out of Puck's arms and ran right at Mr. Shue, crushing him in a hug. "We all love you, thank you for all you did." She sobbed into his shoulder.

Rachel and Mercedes managed to yank her off of him, and drag her to the girl's bathroom where everyone did touch-ups.

They took the photo that afternoon. Everyone was smiling extra big for the one face they were missing. Jazz burst into tears as soon as they finished and Puck held her until she stopped.


	11. Sectionals

**And these are all the chapters I have written so far, I'll get to work soon.**

**IluvTwiBoyz is probably my favorite person, ever! Thank you. (:**

**I don't own glee, only my original characters.**

_Jazz washes away the dust of every day life. – Art Blakey_

Jazz sat in the corner with Cory playing uncle. Every once in a while they'd glance over to where Puck and Quinn were talking.

"Hey, guys." Mr. Shue said, walking in just as Cory made Jazz say uncle. Quinn took a seat near Finn and Puck came and put his arm around Jazz. Cory scowled. "Well, I have found my replacement. So, give it up for Ms. Pillsberry."

Jazz clapped loudly, loving the counselor, as Puck whispered in her eye. "Another ginger." She laughed and nudged him.

"So," Santana twirled her hair around, not looking at Puck and Jazz for once. "Do you even know anything about music?"

Ms. Pillsberry looked ready to answer but Mr. Shue cut her off. "What's important is that she cares about you guys every bit as much as I do." Jazz nuzzled against Puck, praying she wouldn't cry. "Now, I don't know what the future holds for me and for us, but I know Saturday, you're going to make me proud. You guys are going to be great. So, goodbye for now." Puck kissed the top of her head and she sobbed.

"Wait," Mercedes spoke up, "What about our set list?"

"I-I can't help you with that." He told them. "You've got to figure that out for yourselves." Cory put a comforting hand on Jazz's leg, hitting Puck's away. "Alright, guys." And he was gone.

"Well, we have to do Proud Mary in wheelchairs." Artie said. "That's in."

"And Don't Stop Believing, for sure." Finn added.

"What about the ballad?"

"I would be thrilled," Rachel started, standing up to the front of the room. "To contribute a ballad of my own." Jazz rolled her eyes.

"Okay, you know what Ms. Bossy Pants?" Mercedes stood up, riled. "Enough. I've worked just as hard as you and I'm just as good as you, and you always end up stealing the spotlight."  
"Mercedes, do you honestly think you're as strong of a balladeer as I am?" Mercedes turned towards them and mouthed Balladeer. Jazz snorted into Puck's arm. "Ballads are kind of my thing."

"Okay, Rachel. Why don't you let Mercedes give it a try?" Ms. Pillsberry compromised.

"Thanks, Mrs. P." Everyone took their seats. "Do I even need to tell you which song? Horns and strings, keep up."

Mercedes sang a beautiful rendition of And I Am Telling You I'm Not Going from Dream Girls. As she finished, breathing hard, Jazz jumped out of her seat where Puck had been kissing her neck, and screamed. He sighed.

"Thoughts?" Mercedes asked Rachel as she approached.

"It's clear the room adores you." Rachel pointed out.

"Yeah!" Jazz yelled, sitting back down.

"And, although it wouldn't be my first choice, but I can't wait to see you sing that song at sectionals. You are amazing Mercedes, and you deserve it. I'm going to hug you now." They embraced.

"Aww," Jazz yelled out, grinning.

As they hung out the rest of the class, Jazz caught Rachel and pulled her off to the side.  
"Hey, I know we don't talk much," Jazz said, rubbing the back of her head. "Mostly because I find you highly annoying, but what you did for Mercedes there was pretty awesome."

Rachel looked stunned and muttered, "Yeah."

"We don't get along, and I'm fine with that. You don't like me because I'm just as good at singing as you. But what you need to do is leave Quinn and Finn alone. Everyone knows you like Finn, but he and Quinn are happy together. I saw you talking to Quinn earlier today and you need to just leave them alone, please and thank you." Jazz turned to walk away.  
"I don't think it's your place to say what I can and can't do." Rachel snapped at her.  
"I don't think it's your place to ruin people's lives." Jazz snapped back and returned to Puck as they were dismissed.

She hugged him tight and said, "I think it's awesome how you take care of them."

"Of who, babe?" He asked into her neck.

"Of Quinn and Finn. They need all the help they can get." She said, looking into his confused eyes.

"You god damned liar." Finn yelled, ripping Puck away from Jazz and punching him full force in the face. Puck couldn't even defend himself; Finn was hitting him so hard and fast. Jazz was stunned.

"Stop it!" She yelled over and over again, but Kurt and Mike held her back.

Ms. P ran out of the room and back in a minute later, Mr. Shue in tow. He yanked Finn off of Puck and Mike and Matt grabbed him and released Jazz who bent down to check on Puck.

"What's going on?" Jazz asked him, touching his cracked lip. Puck shook his head like he didn't know and stood.

"Tell the truth!" Finn screamed, trying to get out of the other football players grasp.

"The punk just walked in a sucker punched me!" Puck yelled back, Jazz put a hand on his chest to hold him back.

"Don't play dumb!" Finn was still wrestling. "You're too freaking dumb to play dumb." Jazz couldn't figure out why they were fighting and neither could Cory, but everyone else seem to know.

"Who told you, Finn?" Quinn asked, crying.

"Obviously it was Rachel." Kurt told them.  
"What? I didn't do anything." Rachel said.

"What's going on?" Jazz demanded looking lost.

"Yeah, it was Rachel." Finn said after he had stopped wrestling. "But I want to hear it from both of you."

"Finn," Mr. Shue tried again, "Just calm down."

"No," He yelled, getting riled up again. "They're both lying to me." Jazz looked searchingly at Puck's face, trying to figure out what it was but he wouldn't meet her gaze. "Is it true? Just tell me, is it true?"

Quinn stepped forward. "Yes," She told him in a soft voice. "Puck is the father."

Jazz's world crashed. She stepped away from Puck, dropping her hands. He tried to hold on but she pushed him off.

"Don't touch me."

"All that stuff from the hot-tub? You just made that up?" Finn asked, not wanting to believe it.

"You were stupid enough to buy it." Puck yelled, not taking his eyes away from Jazz's face. Jazz scowled and continued to back up. Finn made a jump for him but Mr. Shue and Cory made a wall to hold him back.

"I'm so sorry." Quinn said, although her eyes were flashing towards Cory, who looked like he could cry too.

"Screw this," Finn said, throwing down his hands. "I'm done with you. I'm with- I'm done with all of you!" He stormed out of the room after kicking a chair. Jazz made to follow him but Puck grabbed her arm as she turned around.

"Jazz, it was before I knew you…" Puck told her, she held up her hand to stop him.  
"Don't feed me that crap, Puckerman." She snapped as Cory walked up behind her. "It doesn't matter whether it was then or now. You slept with you're best friend's girlfriend. And you," She turned around to Quinn. "I, Finn and Cory have all been here for you, and this is how you repay us. You're nothing but a slut."

"Jazzebel." Mr. Shue warned. Jazz ignored him.

"And I never want to see your face again, Puckerman." She started crying here. "I can't believe I fell for your stupid trap. Never again. Jackass." Jazz turned to leave, "I'm done with this. Carmel was better for me." Something blurred past her, and Puck was knock to the floor holding his eye, Cory standing over him. She let out a sob and fled the room, looking for Finn.

Cory took one last look at Quinn, shook his head, and left too.

Finn was in the auditorium, just like when he had found out Quinn was pregnant. Jazz and him looked at eachother and then hugged, both of them crying.

It took an hour until both of them were ready to talk.

"I'm sorry," She finally got out. "I shouldn't be crying. It's more about you than me."

"No," Finn muttered. "You were hurt by this too."

"Well, aren't we a sorry bunch of kids." She said, trying to joke. He smiled.  
"I can't go back to glee club." He told her, looking away.

"Neither can I." She agreed. "We can get through this together, I promise.

"Rachel!" Jazz yelled down the hallway, her eyes bloodshot. The brunette turned around and spotted her, her face scrunched up as if waiting for pain. "Stop that, I'm not going to hurt you."

"Oh, then what do you want?" She asked, cautiously.

"To thank you." Rachel looked surprised. "He deserved to know the truth, and you were the only one with the guts to tell us. So, thank you."

"We need you for sectionals, all three of you."

"Not a chance, I've got to go." Jazz turned and walked away, leaving Rachel there looking lost. She smiled at Oliver on the way out, having a feeling he knew exactly what had just happened.

Today, McKinley High glee club would be performing at sectionals. Today, Jazz was sitting at home in her pajama's watching The Notebook. Cory walked in a threw a pillow at her.

"What?" She snapped her eyes still full of tears. The boy (Jazz refused to even think his name) and Allie had just kissed in the rain, such a wonderfully beautiful scene.

"We're going to Sectionals." Cory told her, handing her a pile of clothes and her costume on a hanger.

"No, I told you…" Jazz started, frowning.

"Sue leaked the set list. They don't have any songs. They need us Jazz. Not Puck, not Quinn, but the rest of our new family." Cory left her in the room.

In less than two minutes, Jazz was dressed and in the drive-way. The two siblings were waiting for Finn.

He pulled up and told them to hurry. Jazz jumped in the back while Cory slide into the passenger's seat.

"Okay, set list." Finn said hurriedly. "I got You Can't Always Get What You Want, and I have the music. We can figure out choreography when we get there."

"And we'll do Things Can Only Get Better." Cory said, looking at Jazz cautiously.

"Fine, but only for the club." Jazz mumbled, staring out the window.

"We still need a ballad though." Finn said, his voice impatient.

"I have one; I and Rachel can do it." Jazz chewed her lip and stared at the road ahead.

"If anyone's going to go belt it on the fly, it should be her." They heard Kurt say through the door.

"I have something," Jazz said, pushing through the door with Cory, Finn stayed in the hallway for a moment longer. "Rachel, will you sing it with me?"

Rachel beamed at her and shook her head. "Of course." Jazz handed her the music and they embraced.

"We have that then, and we can close with Things Can Only Get Better." Quinn said, looking at Cory. Jazz avoided Pucks gaze.

"Yeah, that and a can of soup will guarantee us third place." Puck retorted. "We still need another song we can sing all together."

Everyone eyes turned towards Finn as he walked in slowly. Jazz gave him a reassuring smile, her arm still around Rachel.

"I have one," He said nervously. "I found the sheet music online. I used the cheerios copier to make copies. And I trashed the thing." He passed the music around. "Mike, Matt, Brittney, Santana. You're our best dancers. Figure something out and we'll all follow your lead."

"It's gonna be choppy." Mike told him.

"Good," Jazz said, walking over to Finn.

"We're best when we're loose." Finn told him. Those four got up and started talking. "Look, all we have going for us is that we believe in ourselves and what we're singing about. If we can show the judges that, we might have a shot at this thing."

Everyone smiled and got to work.

"It's good to have you back Finn." Rachel said, offering him a smile. "And Jazz and Cory."

"Cool if I take my spot back?" Finn asked the guy with an afro and glasses. Jazz was wondering where he came from.

"Quite," came his nasally voice. "I was just here cause I was hoping to get into Rachel's pants." Jazz giggled as Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Way to lead, my brother." Jazz said, holding his arm.

Puck walked up on his other said, his gaze only going to her once. He held up a hand and she scoffed at him. "Cool dude?"

Finn sized him up and said, in a soft voice, "No." Jazz held his arm and led him away.

"Finn… I…" Quinn started, but he made his way to Rachel, Jazz let him go and pushed past Puck, over to the rest of the club who were planning the show. Puck shook his head at her.

"And now, for I final team. McKinley high's New Directions!" There was applause and Jazz looked around the edge the door. Her slightly curly hair barely showing. She flattened her black dress and adjusted the red bow. The music started up and Jazz walked out of a side door.

_I've heard it said__  
__That people come into our lives for a reason__  
__Bringing something we must learn__  
__And we are led__  
__To those who help us most to grow__  
__If we let them__  
__And we help them in return__  
__Well, I don't know if I believe that's true__  
__But I know I'm who I am today__  
__Because I knew you..._

As she sang, she walked across stage until she was in the corner of the other side, staring at the doors at the far end of the auditorium.

_Like a comet pulled from orbit__  
__As it passes a sun__  
__Like a stream that meets a boulder__  
__Halfway through the wood__  
__Who can say if I've been changed for the better?__  
__But because I knew you__  
__I have been changed for good._

She put her emotion into it. Rachel stepped onto stage from the opposite end of the curtain, Jazz turned towards her and smiled at her as she sang.

_It well may be__  
__That we will never meet again__  
__In this lifetime__  
__So let me say before we part__  
__So much of me__  
__Is made of what I learned from you__  
__You'll be with me__  
__Like a handprint on my heart__  
__And now whatever way our stories end__  
__I know you have re-written mine__  
__By being my friend..._

_Like a ship blown from its mooring__  
__By a wind off the sea__  
__Like a seed dropped by a sky bird__  
__In a distant wood__  
__Who can say if I've been changed for the better?_

Rachel came and stood by Jazz, singing the next line directly towards her. "_Because I knew you._"

"_Because I knew you._" Jazz sang back.

"_I have been changed for good._" They finished together.

"_And just to clear the air, I ask forgiveness for the things I've done you've blamed me for._" Rachel looked searchingly at Jazz.

"_But then I guess we know there's blame to share._" Jazz retorted, grabbing her hands.

"_And none of it seems to matter anymore._" They sang together, turning to face the doors at the end of the auditorium.

"_Like a comet pulled from orbit__as it passes a sun__.__Like a stream that meets a boulder__halfway through the wood._" Jazz sang while Rachel harmonized with "_Like a ship blown from its mooring__by a wind off the sea.__Like a seed dropped by a bird in the wood._" As they sang this part, the rest of the Glee club piled through the doors and took their places on the riser.

"_Who can say if I've been__changed for the better?__I do believe I have been__  
__changed for the better_." They sang together. Jazz's eyes went from Cory, to Finn's, to Kurt's, back to Rachel's.

"_And because I knew you._" A tear leaked from Jazz's eye as her and Rachel turned to face eachother.

"_Because I knew you._" Rachel grabbed Jazz's hand and gave them a squeeze.

"_Because I knew you_." They stared at eachother and stepped back. "_I have been changed, for good._"

The audience went wild and Rachel and Jazz released eachother, smiling, and took their spots on the risers.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Rachel said, motioning to the group. "New Directions."

The opening cords of You Can't Always Get What You Want started and the choir took to it immediately. They sang through it flawlessly, and although the choreography was choppy, it was perfect.

Things can only get better started. Puck walked to the front of the stage and began. "_You can walk my path.__You can wear my shoes__. __Let her talk like me__and be an angel too._"

Jazz walked up from the risers and grabbed his arm singing, "_But maybe,__you ain't never gonna feel this way__. __You ain't never gonna know me__. __But I know you...__Teach you now that_."

"_Things can only get better__. C__an only get, can only get__. __They get on from here.__You know, I know that__things can only get better__._" They sang together, walking around eachother, as if sizing eachother up. Then Jazz ran to the other side the stage.

"_I sometimes lose myself in me__. __I lose track of time__. __And I can't see the world's formed trees._" As Puck sang this part, he walked towards her until he was over her.

"_You set them alight, burning the bridges as you go.__I'm too weak to fight you._

_I got my personal health to deal with__and you say__,_" Jazz ducked under him, leaving him and switching sides of the stage. She sang and motioned to him, really feeling what she was saying._  
_"_Walk my path__. __Wear my shoes__. __Talk like me__. __I'll be an angel and_" Puck finished it off, and as he sang they circled eachother once and took a place on the first riser.

___Things can only get better__  
__Can only get better__  
__Now I've found you__  
__(That means me)__  
__(Will you teach me now)__  
__Things can only get better__  
__Can only get better__  
__Now I've found you_

___Things can only get, can only get__  
__Things can only get, can only get__  
__Things can only get, can only get__  
__Things can only get, can only get___

_Things can only get better__  
__Can only get better__  
__Now I've found you__  
__(That means me)__  
__(Will you teach me now)__  
__Things can only get better__  
__Can only get better__  
__Now I've found you_

The song finished and Jazz found herself in Puck's arms. The audience was immediately clapping, so she quickly jumped away from him. Everyone ran off stage and were hugging eachother and smiling.

They hung around the judge's door, waiting to see what would happen next. Artie set a glass cup next to him to see if he could hear what was going on. Jazz sat on the floor next to Finn, her head on his shoulder. Puck and Quinn stood off to the side. Santana was talking with Cory and the rest of the club were standing around, wringing their hands.

"It doesn't sound good guys," Artie told them as he wheeled away from the door.

"Hey," The coach from Jane Adams spoke as she walked up to them. Finn stood and pulled Jazz up. "Um, I just wanted to say how great you all were and I thought you were amazing."

"I would say the same, except I think I've seen that performance before." Jazz spat back. Cory grabbed her shoulder.

"We have nothing to say to you." Rachel said as everyone glared at her.

"Because we cheated," Jazz nodded, chewing her lip. "I know, I feel terrible about it. But, I'm gonna tell the judges right now that we don't deserve to win."

She made for the door, but just as she was reaching for the handle, it opened.

"And your email addresses?" The star news anchor asked as he walked out.

"You guys were so much fun to watch, you should be very proud." The blond lady told them. Everyone of them beamed back.

"Get me the hell out of here." An angry black woman pushed through the door and down the hallway.

"Um, excuse me." The Jane Adams teacher grabbed the male judge. "Um, I have something I need to tell you." Jazz nodded her head at them.

"I'm sorry," The male judge said back, "We've made out decision."

The teacher looked back apologetically and then walked off towards the stage.

"We'd better get out there." Jazz put out, grabbing Arties chair and wheeling him to the stage. The rest of the club followed. Jazz grabbed Cory and Finn's hand and closed her eyes tight.

"Thank you, everyone, who came out to see the Ohio sectionals competition." There was a round of applause and the male judge came forward with the envelope. "And our runners-up are…" Everything was quiet, Finn's hand twitched in hers. Jazz was never sure if she actually heard what he'd said, but it turned out to be the school for the deaf. She let out a sigh of relief. Finn moved his arm around her. "And the winner of the Ohio Show Choir Sectionals is…" Jazz took a deep breath, her eyes flashing to the Jane Adams girls. "William McKinley High, New Directions."

Everything went blurry, tears fell from her eyes and Finn grabbed her and spun her around. Jazz was jumping and hugging and crying. After about half an hour, Jazz was just handing the trophy back the Ms. Pilsbury and making her way to the audience.

"Hey, bud." There was a voice like that hidden in her memory. One that was blurred of distance and phone lines. Jazz turned around slowly. Before her stood her father, his long hair back in a ponytail and a camera over his brown shirt. She jumped into his arms, the tears coming again.

"What're you doing here?" She shrieked. He held her and laughed a deep booming one.

"One of your friends called me and told me about this, and I decided I couldn't miss it."

"Who was it?" Jazz asked. Her father pointed over towards the stage.

"I'm going to go find you're brother, and then we can go out to dinner and discuss Winter break." He winked and walked off.

Jazz turned in the direction he had pointed and looked around for someone there. Finn was off to the other side with his mom, Kurt had already left with his dad, and the only people there were Puck who was looking right at her. She ignored him, it couldn't have been.

Then none other than Oliver Jones stood up behind him, beaming. Jazz slowly made her way over, making a point to avoid Puck and Oliver met her half way.

"You did wonderfully up there." Oliver told her while her eyes searched his face.

"You're amazing you know that?" Jazz grabbed his shirt in her fist and pulled him down to kiss him.

Puck watched for a second, nodded his head and walked out.

Jazz was going to England for three weeks with her Father, Oliver, and Cory. She was beyond pumped and couldn't wait to get out of here. But she had one more thing to do.

Everyone was gathered in the choir room when she led Mr. Shue in.

"Just stand here." She told him, joining the club.

"Well, we have a few things we'd like to show you Mr. Shue." Finn said a serious look on his face. Everyone mimicked the expression. "First…" Mr. Shue was looking around skeptically, but Finn jumped out of the way to show Artie holding the first place trophy.

Rachel rolled Artie up and handed Mr. Shue the trophy. The Glee club was smiling and laughing. "I am so proud of you guys. You won fair and square. The result was unanimous. And the judges didn't even know about all the shenanigans that were going on before this. So, congratulations." Jazz opened her arms and walked forward and hugged Mr. Shue tightly. When she let go, he said, "You earned this."

Everyone clapped. "But," He said, turning serious. "Now, we have regionals to worry about. And you can bet Vocal Adrenaline is hard at work so we should be too. So, let's get started."

"Wait, Vocal Adrenaline is our competition?" Jazz asked, exchanging a glance with Cory, who was trying to hide a grin.

"Yeah, like our biggest Competitor." Mercedes said, giving her a strange look. "Why?"

"Just wondering."

Mr. Shue was shooing them up to their seats.

"Ah, wait Mr. Shue." Puck said, keeping his eyes looked forward. "There's one more thing."

"Since you weren't able to be there to see us perform… we put together a special number just for you." Rachel finished, grabbing Artie's shoulders.

"Take a seat," Jazz said in a sing-song voice as Finn sat him down.

"_Lalalalalala,_" the entire choir sang, walking to their positions. "_Lalalala. Lalalalalala. Lalalalala_."

"_Guess this means you're sorry._" Rachel took the lead, stepping forward as the choir performed dance moves behind her. Stuff they'd done all year. "_You're standing at my door. Guess this means you take back, all you said before._"

"_Like how much you wanted anyone but me_." Jazz sang doing her moves from Last Name, including hitting Finn and Mike's butts and dancing behind Puck. "_Said you'd never come back, but here you are again_."

"_Cause we belong together now, yeah._" The club picked it up, smiling and laughing. They each formed groups and did all the moves they'd performed before. "_Forever united, here, somehow, yeah. You got a piece of me and honestly, my life would suck without you._"

"_I know that I've got issues, but you're pretty messed up too_." Finn and Rachel sang in duet, still dancing.

"_Even though I found out, I'm nothing without you_," Puck and Jazz picked up, landing in his arms and jumping off.

"_Cause we belong together now, yeah_." Once again, the choir got the chorus. While they sang, they performed moves from Push It, Jazz was with Artie. "_Forever united here somehow, yeah. You've got a piece of me and honestly, my life would suck without you_." They all formed lines and went up one by one to perform a move. Jazz did a chanie' turn into an attitude leap. "_Cause we belong together now, yeah. Forever united here somehow, yeah. You got a piece of me, and honestly, my life would suck without you._"

As soon as the song ended, everyone froze. Mr. Shue didn't clap, but instead he shot up and ran out of the room.

"Not even a 'nice'?" Jazz said, dropping her pose. Cory came and clapped her on the shoulder, handing her a bag. She turned to the room, getting ready to say goodbye. "Bye' for now I guess."

"What do you mean, 'bye'?" Finn asked, showing that famed confused look.

"Oliver, Cory, and I are going to England for three weeks…" Jazz said slowly, Puck and Finn froze. Kurt was the first one on her.

"Don't leave me with these imbeciles." He whined into her hair.

"I'll be back before you know it." Jazz said patting his back until he let go. Mercedes, Tina, Artie, Matt and Mike all came up and hugged her and wished her and Cory a safe trip. "I'll miss you guys! Text me."

"You have to leave now?" Finn asked, sidling up to her. He looked downtrodden.

"Yeah, my dad's only in England for three weeks, then he moves on to Antarctica." Jazz told him. He hugged her around the waist, picking her up off the ground. She whispers into his ear. "Call me every night, we'll get through this."

"Thanks," He said, setting her down. He patted her head and made way for Rachel.

"I can't believe we just became friends and you're leaving me," Rachel slowly walked up to her, her eyes moist. Jazz started to tear up to. "You're really my only friend."

"Aw, Rachel," Jazz grabbed her around the neck and crushed her. "Only three weeks." She grabbed Rachel by the shoulders and turned her around to face the choir, "and every single one of these people are you're friends, whether they like it or not."

Rachel turned around and gave her one last hug.

Puck and Quinn stood off to the side, looking like they desperately wanted to come say something. Puck made a move, but Jazz gave him one sad look and let Cory steer her out of the room.

Down the hallway, they saw Mr. Shue holding Ms. Pilsbury.  
"Finally," Jazz muttered to Cory, who grinned. "Mr. Shue," She called out, making them both come back to attention. "We're leaving."

"W-what? Where too?" He asked as Cory and she reached the couple.

"England, three weeks," Cory said, and Mr. Shue looked ready to object. "We need this Mr. Shue, but we'll be back and ready to rock in three weeks."

Mr. Shue clapped him on the shoulder.

"Thank you," Jazz said, giving Mr. Shue another hug. "You've given me something that I'll never be able to forget the rest of my life. Thank you."

"And Ms. Pilsbury." Jazz said, turning to the red-head. "Thank you." They embraced. "For all you did to the Glee club." Ms. Pilsbury nodded.

Cory grabbed Jazz's hand and together they made their way out of McKinley High, neither of them looked back.


End file.
